Addicted Lover
by LRRH
Summary: A Black Dagger Brotherhood fic staring Assail and my OC Lhust. Summary within. Please read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** All Original Characters, Names and Settings belong to J.R Ward herself. OC character belongs to me. This is an alternate universe. I am using an OC character from another fic of mine, though I have completely re-vamped her...in a sense. I'm giving her a bit of my own personality._

_**Author's Note #2:** ATTENTION: I have no Beta. Thus I will do my best to try to make as minimal mistakes as I can, though I cannot guarantee, understand? Do Not, openly bash me about my mistakes, thank you._

_**Summary:** Assail was a man of business and routine. The last thing he expected was for Fate to fall through in throwing a wrench into his perfectly aligned gears. When he nearly runs Lhust over, the last thing he ever expected was to be over curious about a female he nearly kills._

_Lhust's life hadn't been going the way she expected it to go. With getting fired and now struggling to find a new job, she thought her life couldn't get any worse, until she avoids being run over and ends up throwing a pastry out of anger. With her life, Assail is the last person she wants to deal with. But with his over curiousness, would she be able to keep him away, especially as she tries to keep her life a secret? Would she be able to accept what he is and what he does? The limits of trust and romance will be stretched. Which will snap first?_

* * *

Chapter 1

Lhust sighed as she strolled down the side walk. Fired. How the hell could she have gotten fired? It wasn't her damn fault. Like hell was she just going to allow some asshole feel up her co-worker, well, ex-coworker now. Just because you worked at a diner doesn't mean the servers there had to put up with bullshit. Okay, so she might have gone over board and broke the fucker's nose and hand, but she said she was sorry and explained it wasn't her fault to the chef. Nope. Didn't matter. What she did was wrong. Now here she was, walking down the cool side walk of Trade wondering where she's going in life. As a defective vampire like herself, there wasn't much options for her.

The day she had gone through her transition was the day Fate decided, "Oh look, I'm gonna fuck up your life. Baam. Defective!" She ended up not having fangs and was unable to dematerialize. She was as close to as a human as can been except she drank blood and couldn't stay out in the sun. Almost like Michael Jackson, but not really. "What the hell am I going to do now? I have to pay the mortgage soon." Soon meaning she had until the end of the week to cough up close to five hundred bucks out of her ass. No server made that much, not even in tips. And she had sort of, kind of, liked that place even though she had been working there for only a year. "Fate, why are you such a bitch?" Groaning, she kicked her foot in anger. "I hate life."

"Yo, L." A man with a bushy mustache called out from behind a small food cart. He was old enough to be her uncle or something.

Looking up, Lhust smiled. Oh Frankie. He knew how to put a smile on her face no matter how shitty of a mood she was. Frankie moved to Caldwell from Hoboken, New Jersey. He was Italian and he sold coffee and cream puffs day in and out. No matter the time, Frankie was always selling cream puffs. He baked them right there in his little cart and even stuffed them with cream. You always got a nice, hot fresh cream puff. Walking over, Lhust smiled, well, forced her smile a bit, but Frankie could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"Ey, why the long face, huh? Someones given ya troubles?" He asked as he wiped up a cream puff.

"Nah. Nothing wrong. Just, work. You know?"

"Any wise guys messin' with ya? Yous know that if yous ever need anything, just let me know. Me family has your back L."

Oh if only she could tell him that she got fired, but the last thing she wanted was for him to go out of his way in trying to help her. "Don't worry Frankie, I can handle myself." _Since I'm stronger than yous...you, but you don't have to know about that._ "I'm actually thinking of working somewhere else. The atmosphere in that diner was very..uhh...low."

"Tells me about it. That's why I lefts my sister-in-laws bakery. Very demanding. But this. This is I like. No worries about orders. No rushing. Nada. I can go at my own pace and the people heres just deals with it." He smiled and offered a very nice cream puff. "Heres. This'll cheer ya up."

"Oh, Frankie. Thanks. How much do-"

"Nahs. Forget about it. On the house. You were the first person so ever make feel good about myself and about my little cream puff cart here. If it weren't for yas, I'd be struggling in trying to feed my wife and kid. I owe yas."

Her eyes felt a bit misty, but she grew some balls and held them little fuckers from falling down her cheeks. "Thanks Frankie." She took the cream puff, feeling how heavy it was almost. He really stuffed it with cream. "I'll let ya know when I change jobs, okay? I'll see ya around."

"Yous takes care L. Be good alright."

With a smile and a good bye, Lhust walked away, cream puff in hand. At least there was one person in her life that was good and didn't want to mess with her. Most of the people in her life either left or they died. Her _mahmen_ passed away when she gave birth to her. The only thing she had to go by in knowing her was listening to all the stories her father and _grandmahmen_ told her when she was young. Her _grandmahmen_ passed away when Lhust turned fifteen. It had been her time and Lhust always had that mentality that her _grandmahmen_ would never die. The only person she had left was her sire and that relantionship sort of, okay, not sort of. It freaking dive bombed that night her _grandmahmen_ passed away. Having to lose the two most important people in his life. He had wished everything would just be happy and normal. Boy, did he not get that, not after she had gone through her transition. Oh he was uber happy and estactic that she survived of course, if was finding out the negative results of her change. No fangs. Unable to dematerialize. That sort of strained their father/daughter relantionship a bit. Three weeks after she managed to cope with herself and with her new found life, Lhust had awoken and gone down stairs to fix her dad breakfast, only to find his absence and a note. He left her. He didn't give any reason. No address and name of the place he was going. He just wrote, "sorry" on a napkin and that was it. Lhust had never had to worry about working since her father provide the source of income, but with him gone, reality hit her. She had to find a means of making money else she would have ended up homeless. Well...she would have ended up with no water or power first and then she would have ended up with no food what-so-ever and from there she would have ended up being homeless.

She didn't know anything about anything. Finding a job was gonna be hard. Who the hell would hire someone who could only work at night? Obviously strip clubs and night clubs, but no way was she going to sell herself in that manner. Nope. No way. Okay. It was going to be her plan B...well...her plan C choice just in case she couldn't get a mildly, proper and decent job. Luckily for her, diners always required night people. When she applied at Joe's, ya, cliché name, she was instantly hired, no prior knowledge needed. Life was kind of turning around for her. She managed to get a job, was able to pay bills and pay the house's mortgage. Plus side, her dad got the house like twenty or so years ago, so the mortgage wasn't that bad, still pretty high in her eyes, but not bad. It would only take her, oh, about another ten years to finish paying the damn thing off. She still had hope that her dad would come back, say he was sorry and get back to work so she wouldn't have to deal in being a responsible adult.

Who would have thought being an adult was hard. Why couldn't she have been more in a more easier life? Why couldn't Fate just leave her alone and not be a bitch? "Does the world hate me or something?" She asked no one in particular. Looking down at her cream puff, she frowned. "At least you can't hate me. Cuz, you know. You're not alive. You're just a cream puff." Lhust frowned. "I'm talking to a cream puff. Oh my God, I need to get my life in check." With a heavy sigh, Lhust shook her head. "I need a new job." Pursing her lips, she raised her cream puff up to her lips and was about to take a bit when all of a sudden she saw something coming her way out the corner of her eye. It was so fast. One second she was about to take a big bite of her cream puff and the next she jumped backwards avoiding getting hit by a Range Rover that came out of the alleyway nearly killing her. The thing had come to a screeching halt just outside of the alleyway and right in front of Lhust.

She was spooked, her heart pounding. Here she was, talking, contemplating her life and had been close to taking a bit of her puff when this asshole just comes out of the fucking alleyway without even bothering to check if anyone was walking down the side walk. Who ever was in the car was obviously spooked themselves or they were trying to figure out what the fuck to do in this situation. Like, seriously? She couldn't fucking take this. Was the world out to get her? Did Fate managed to recruit others in trying to make her life a fucking nightmare? No. Fuck that.

She didn't know what went through her mind. It happened so fast. One minute she was questioning why the world hated her and next thing you know she swung her arm and launched her cream puff. It made a direct hit with the Range Rover's wind shield, cream and bread splattering and smearing around it. She stood there with her arm out, her eyes wide. Pulling her arm back, Lhust did a whole Ace Ventura move and looked at her hand, then at the windshield and back to her hand. Instead of throwing a gold medallion in a cave full of bats, she threw a cream puff at a Range Rover. Fuck! Who ever owned the Ranger Rover was obviously someone with money, because obviously, only those types of people owned vehicles that screamed, "Hey, look at me, I have money and I bought this thing with said money." Bigger question was, what sort of person owned it. Was it someone from the mafia? Human mafia? Vampire? She couldn't properly see inside. The side winders were deeply tinted and with the way with was parked in front of her, she couldn't see through the front. Her body was yelling at her to run. Run fast and don't look back. But her mind was saying, no! Stand up for yourself. Grow some lady balls. You almost died and these fuckers needed to know how pissed she was.

Seeing as no one was coming out,yet, Lhust swallowed and frowned at the Rover. Raising her pants, metaphorically speaking, she opened her mouth and yelled. "Watch where you're going you fucking ass hat! You could have fucking killed me!" Oh man, that felt so good. She suddenly got a rush. This sense of empowerment felt great.

Reveling in her new found Wonder Woman power, she heard the distinct sound of doors opening and then three males slipping from the Rover. Oh man, she was dead. Mafia. Total Mafia right here. And they were vampires, so this was even worse. The driver and the male that slipped from the back seat were twins, their faces exactly alike. They were tall and mean looking with long back hair and piercing dark eyes. The trench coats were not helping at all. For all she knew they were packing major heat. The one that slipped out from the front passenger side wasn't as big, but still terrifying looking. He was dressed in a more formal attire, his clean suit and coat screaming money. Midnight black hair slicked back and piercing black eyes that were focused on her. She was dead. Major dead here. Run, her body said. Just run.

* * *

The drop off had gone without a hitch. Assail had timed it and the exchange went quicker then what he expected. The _lessers_ he was dealing with had managed to finally get themselves to properly organize themselves. Assail had been contemplating about finally getting rid of them and finding someone else to sell his product, but good help was so hard to find these days. So long as he didn't mention nor let the Brotherhood find out about his dealings with their race's enemy, then these _lessers_ wouldn't be a problem to him. It was a good business deal. And ever since he took over, well stole more like it, the exchange and dealings that Benloise used to do, his profit margin has sky-rocketed.

"Three weeks from now. Same place, same time, same deal. Bring me my profit and I'll supply with more. I've calculated how much each bag will cost, so it would be best if you don't try and cheat me, understand?"

"Losing faith on me?" The _lesser_ chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll have your money. Same deal as always." Looking to his comrades, he nodded to them and turned away, duffel bag in hand.

Assail always made sure to let them leave first. When he no longer sensed them or smelled that sweet, dead smell, he looked to his cousins and nodded. "Let us be off." Moving towards the Range Rover that was parked near the shadows, Assail stepped inside and set his metal briefcase by her feet. He began to think about his dealings. Perhaps he could raise up the percentage price a bit and have his product sold for a few dollars more. Depending on much is placed in the baggies, he would need to calculate how much per kilo then how much he would need to sell each baggy in order to make up the difference. Pulling out a little vial from his coat pocket, he unscrewed the top, scooping a bit of the white cocain powder in the tiny spoon and snorted it up one nostril then did it again for the other. He stopped taking double sniffs for each nostril a few months back. It was hard, but he managed. He still managed to get a bit of shake here and there, but his body had finally managed to settled it self with just one sniff per nostril.

"The next pick up is three days from now." He said to both his cousins. As Ehric brought the Rover to life, he went into reverse then drove out of the back parking lot from behind an old liquor mart and went straight down the alleyway.

"Same time as always?" Asked Ehric. He didn't bother turning on the headlights, not yet at least. He always headed down the alleyway without them turned on. It was only when he turned onto the street did he light them up.

"Yes. Same routine." Everything seemed to be the same routine for him. Nothing ever changed. His life consisted of him buying drug product from foreign vendors. From there, he proceeded to take his newly bought product to a warehouse where he payed trusted individuals to break it up in accurate measured quantities and then bagged. After that, he made his dealings with his race's enemy. Product is sold, money is made and everyone is happy. Yes. Everything went exactly the same. Sometimes he wondered, what would happen if Fate decided to throw a wrench in his life and sort of change it up? It seemed the fickle woman would never do such a thing, for it has yet to-

Assail slammed his hands against the dash board as Ehric hit the brakes hard. Feeling his body ricochet forward then back against his seat hard his gasping a bit. "Bloody hell man." He checked his person to make sure nothing damaging had happened to himself. Then he checked on Ehric and Evale. "Are you all good?"

"Yes." Evale simply said.

"I am fine, but what about her?" Ehric asked.

"Her? Her who?" Assail followed where Ehric was pointing and turned his head. There, standing a few feet from the Range Rover was a female. It seemed she had been walking and Ehric was quick enough to hit the brakes else he would have instantly mowed that female down. She looked spooked as if her life had flashed before her eyes. She didn't look injured. It seemed she managed to fall back fast enough to avoid injury. "She seems fine." He didn't really want to deal with this or with her. He simply wanted to go home and end his night with a port and cigar.

"Would it not be best if we see if she is truly fine?" Ehric asked, looking at the female then at Assail.

With a heavy sigh, Assail shook her head. "She is fine. If she were not, then we would be attending to her right this instant." Looking back at her, Assail took in her details. She had lovely black hair that was rather long. It stopped just at her calves. She had most of it tied back, exposing much of her face. She had a nice round face, a small pixie like nose and heart shaped lips that at this moment were parted to show her shock and aw almost. What was very catching was her eyes. They practically glowed. The looked blue. A pale blue, like snow basking in the moonlight. For some reason, his mind was rather curious about her. It was as if he wanted to know about her. Frowning at his train of thought, Assail shook his head and turned to Ehric. "Let us go. It seems that she isn't-" He jumped when he heard a thump against the windshield. Shifting his eyes, he saw a white splatter on the glass as well as what looked like a pastry rolling down and settling on the hood.

"Watch where you're going you fucking ass hat! You could have fucking killed me!" Was what he heard from her. She threw a pastry. At his car. Frowning, Assail glared at the female. So she almost had a near death experience, but that did not mean she had to go and damage his property. Sure a pastry wasn't much to damage, more like defacing. And it seemed she just realized what she had done.

Assail heard a chuckled from beside him and turned, glaring at Ehric. "You find this amusing?"

"Forgive me cousin. I was just thinking. Hell hath no fury like a woman's rage."

"Yes. Indeed."

"We did almost kill her. Tis only natural that she attack in a fit of rage. Mayhap it would be best if we apologized."

Turning back to the female, he watched as she began to contemplate about something. Mayhap they should apologize. Sighing, Assail thought, _this was not the wrench I expected_. "Very well. Come." Reaching for the door handle, Assail opened his door as did Ehric and Evale and they stepped out. Seeing her without having the window between them helped a lot. It seemed as if her features have been enhanced. She was tall. If he stood before her, her head would reach up to his shoulders. She was thin, though not overly. She had the proper amount of skin and curves a woman should have. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Lhust said, shaking just a bit.

Assail quirked a brow. "We are not going to kill you. We were simply going to-"

"-No, no. I know how you people deal. You say you're not going to kill me, but I know better. I've seen my share of mafia movies and what not." Oh God. Was she making this situation worse or better? She didn't know.

"I assure you, we are not going to kill you and we are not part of a mafia." Though maybe he should start one. "Listen. May I ask what your name is?"

Oh no. Giving her name out was like giving her social or home address. Her name contained a lot of info. No way was she going to give it to him. She had to leave. Leave now. Just say sorry once more, turn away and walk away. Speed walk. Just fucking run. "Oh, no, no. I can't give you- Listen, just, I'm really sorry and just, you know. Just be careful when you-"

"-please, all I ask is your name. I do apolo-"

"-No...no...just...I'm sorry. Okay? Really sorry about the, uhh, cream puff and well...sorry. Good bye." bowing in apology, Lhust turned around and practically booked it. Her legs carried back down the way she came until she turned the corner and ran a few ways until she stopped.

"Yo L, yous okay?" Frankie called out from his cart, concern laced in his words.

Lhust coughed, hands placed on her knees and her mouth taking in deep, lungful breaths. "Oh. I'm fine. Just fine. Yeah. Don't worry."

"Yous sure. Ya look like you've seen a ghost."

Shit! Lie. Fast. "Saw my ex-boyfriend." She coughed, her fist pounding at her chest.

"Ah. I've done that before, well...sort of. You gonna be okay? Yous wants a lift?"

Why couldn't she just dematerialize like all the other normal vampires? It would make her life so much easier. With a defeated sigh, she nodded. "If you don't mind? I missed my bus now."

"Ya, just give me a bit to packs up and we go, okay?"

"Thanks Frankie."

Leaning against the wall, Lhust leaned her head against the bricked wall. She looked up at the night sky and thought, _what did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong? Did I step on a crack or picked up a faced down penny?_ As far as she knew she had not done any of the old bad luck things. Could anything more sucky happen to her life?

Assail watched as she turned and ran off. He had taken a step, ready to run after her, but then stopped, realizing what he was so close to doing. Pursing his lips a bit, he slipped back into the Rover and closed his doors. Ehric and Evale soon followed. "Let us go." Ehric placed the Rover in drive and eased onto the street, heading towards the opposite direction of the female.

"Peculiar female." Evale said from behing.

Yes, very peculiar indeed. If this was the wrench Fate decided to throw, he wondered if it would be the only time? He didn't know why, but he wanted to see that same wrench again. If Fate threw it once, perhaps she could throw the same wrench again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Yes, I have written a chapter 2. And yes...I know it's been a really long time, but I finally got the time to post this chapter up. I'm slowly working on more chapters, so please me patient. And thank you all for reading, reviewing and following. It means so much to me. You guys are awesome. No...you guys are hella awesome...yeah...hella...that's a big thing. Enjoy Chapter 2._

* * *

Chapter 2

After finally getting home thanks to Frankie, Lhust sighed as she looked up at her dirty ceiling from where she was lying on the couch. "I need to clean up there." She said. One second passed, then two and three and she sniffled. "Fuck! I hate life. I fucking hate working. I hate being a fucking adult. I just fucking hate...fuck, fuck, fuck!" She sat up and grabbed a pillow and began punching it. "Why the fuck did you leave me? Why? Why? Why?" She punched and punched until she grabbed the punched up pillow and threw it towards the hallway. Hands covering her face, she screamed, trying to get all her pent up emotions and frustrations out. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her hands over her head, then shook them out, trying to relax. "Okay. Okay. Shhh, just shhh. It's gonna be okay. Everything will be fine. Just relax. Breath in. Then out. In." Breaths in. "Out." Breaths out. "We good? Yes. We're good. Yup. Good." She smacked her cheeks a few times. "Come on Lhust. You managed to find a job real easily. How hard could it be to find another one? Hmm? There's plenty of places that need a night person." No way was she going to let this bad night ruin the rest of her other nights.

So she had been fired, big deal. In her eyes, she thought she was too good for Joe's. She could totally work somewhere else. Perhaps she ought to head to Joe's rival and work at his diner. Yeah, that'll teach him. "Oh God, why do I keep thinking that a diner will help me financially?" She scratched at her head for a bit, then pulled off the clip that held her hair and tossed it on the couch. Running her fingers through her long hair, she began to pace and ponder. "Maybe I should work somewhere besides a diner. Something a bit more higher in the food serving chain. A restaurant. Yeah. They pay slightly better and people tip better too." Now how many restaurants did she know? There was that French place she couldn't say the name too. Poo...poo..something. Or was it per'? Oh whatever, it was French. Then there was that one place. Why the hell was she so bad with place names? Oh yeah. It was because all she really focused on was just going to work, making money, leave work, get home as fast as she could, then go over which bills to pay, complain about her life, clean a bit, complain a bit more, then sleep.

"Dammit, I so suck at this." Slapping her cheeks a bit, she tried to motivate her mind to remember names. "Bar Hopper. Yeah, Bar Hopper. Don't know what they serve, but the name implies that it's a bar..." She frowned, narrowed her eyes and looked from side to side. A facial expression she did every time she was thinking whether or not what she said was correct or not. "Okay, another place is...uhh...it's Italian..." She pursed her lips. "Sal's?. Yeah. Sal's...or was it a longer name? Not important." Alright, she managed to remember two names. Go her. Now all she had to do was get their numbers, call and see if they needed a night server. Everything was good. Everything was going to be okay. She felt her spirits lifting a bit actually. Heading down the hallway to her bedroom, Lhust plopped herself on her bed, grabbed her laptop and booted it up. While she waited, she wondered, _what ever happened to those mafia guys? Did they try and find me?_ She doubted. They would have appeared right there parked next to Frankie's cream puff cart. All Lhust hoped is that she would never run into them ever again. "One time deals only happen once. That's why it called one time deals. Like Family Guy's Spiderman says, you only get one." And she got her one time near death experience. Her first ever. Okay, second near death. Her going through her transition was the first.

Putting in her password, Lhust unlocked her laptop and moved the little mouse with her finger and clicked on Google Chrome. She Google searched Sal's and Bar Hopper for their contact info. The one that had been a bit tricky was that poo, poo french place. Le Petite Bistro. Okay ,so it didn't start with poo, but she and mildly close. With numbers jotted down, she checked the time. It was still a bit early. When she checked what hours each restaurant closed, she smiled. It being Sunday, they actually closed a bit late. First up was Bar Hopper.

Not even twenty minutes and Lhust was turned down. That's okay, she had to more. Next was the Bistro place.

Twenty seconds and she hung up the phone. It wasn't because they weren't looking. It was because the guy had such a thick accent she couldn't understand.

Sighing, Lhust looked at the last place. It was actually called Salvatore's, but Lhust liked calling it Sal's better. It sounded more catchier. Punching in the number, her thumb hovered over the send button. Looking up at her ceiling she said a prayer. "Dearest Scribe Virgin, please, please, please let this place be the one. Please. I promise to...to..uhh...I don't know, but when I figure it out, I promise never to do it again." Taking a deep breath, she hit the button and pressed her cell against her ear. One ring, then two and three. Oh man, what if the place was-

"Good evening, thank you for calling Salvatore's Italian Restaurant. How can I help you?"

_Oh thank God_. "Yes, hello. I'm calling to see if the owner was in."

"Hold please."

Lhust waited for a moment until she heard the girls voice again. "Yes, give me one second and I'll reconnect you."

_Okay, everything is running smoothly._ Waiting for her call to be answered, Lhust tried to have some good, positive thoughts. When she heard the click of a phone being answered, her heart sped up a bit. On the other line, she heard a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. He introduced and right off the bat, Lhust was rather liking this guy. He sounded sweet and she hoped he had an opening.

Lhust introduced herself and got down to business. She asked if the male if he was in need of part-timers, especially for the night shift.

"Actually, yeah. I'm in need of a body at the moment. One quit and the other is on vaca' at the moment. I know it's late for you, but are you able to come in, unless you're aren't able to?"

"Oh, no. I don't have a car at the moment."

"That's cool. Can you come in tomorrow?"

"Yes! I'll be there right after the sun is down if that's okay?"

She heard a chuckle. "Ah, so you're a night walker. Well I wouldn't want for you to try and avoid the sunlight just to come and see me. Come in when you're able to and just tell the hostess you're here to see me, alright Lhust?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Lhust."

They said their goodbyes and Lhust hit the end call button. She jumped out of her bed and spun around, arms pumping up and down, fingers pointing at the ceiling. "Got an interview. Got an interview. Oh yeah. Might be working there soon cuz I have to pay bills." Stopping, Lhust looked at herself through her vanity mirror and pointing a finger she asked, "Who's the luckiest bitch? You. That's right. You." She clapped her hands and did a whole hip wiggle and jiggle. She stopped suddenly, hands clapping together again. "Shit. Laundry. I have to do laundry." Looking down at herself, she had forgotten she was still wearing the dress uniform from her old job. "Won't be needing you. Nope. Won't be needing you." She sang as she unbuttoned her dress. Slipping it off, she dropped it on the floor and walked over to her closet. Grabbing a male's black button down, she slipped into it and buttoned it up, though left the top two buttons undone. "Alright. Since I still have all the time in the world. Laundry. Then dishes. Sort through bills and a bit of dusting and vacuuming." Still in a good mood, she went and grabbed her dirty clothes basket from her closet and headed down the hallway and to the kitchen where the washing machine and dryer sat next to the back door. Dropping the basket, she went over to where she had dropped her purse and rummaged through, grabbed her little iPod Nano, which she called a nuffle, since it was the size of the shuffle, but was a nano, thus the nuffle. She popped the headphones into her ear and searched through her songs until she chose Krewella's: I Live For The Night.

* * *

Her night may had started out rough and shitty, but at least it was going to end pretty good.

The next night, Lhust was smiling as she shook iAm's hand firmly and with confidence. "I won't let you down, I promise. And thank you so, so much about the first week pay. It means a lot to me."

iAm smiled as he released his hand and sat back down on his chair. "Hey, no problem. I'm glad that you were understanding about not having to get a paycheck for next week."

By law standards or something, Lhust wasn't suppose to get a paycheck for this first week of work, since she was starting and was in training, but she had explained her situation. iAm was extremely kind and simply put that she wouldn't be getting one for next week, but at least when he put it that the check after that would seem bigger, which she had been so happy to hear.

"So you're cool about starting today?"

"Yes! Definitely."

"Alright. Cecilia will be your trainer and show you the ropes as well as how the tables are set up and teach you the POS system."

"No problem. I'm pretty good when it comes to remembering orders and tables. I'm pretty fast and friendly."

"That's what I like to hear, but just to make sure, I wanna see you put your words into action. Do a good job and you'll end up with some really nice tips."

"That's what I'm aiming for." Laughing, she shook his hand once more.

iAm stood from his seat and went around his desk. Leading her towards the door, he called out to a female that was just a few ways down. "Alright. I'll let you get to it. If there's any problems, either let Cecilia or me know, okay? I like to keep this place as friendly as can be."

"Of course. And I promise I won't break noses or hands or any other limbs."

"Good to hear." he chuckled and smiled when he saw Cecilia. "Ceci, this is Lhust. She's our new body."

"Oh good, we've been needing one." Cecilia said and chuckled.

"Show her what she needs to know. She's been a waitress before, so some things should be easy." Leaving Cecilia to it, iAm went back into his office and closed the door.

Looking to Lhust, she smiled. "Peculiar name? Lust? As in one of the deadly sins?"

"Mine has an 'h' between the 'L' and 'u'."

"Ah, crafty. Well, let me get you a shirt. You're pants are good, your shoes will have to do, but just as a precaution, get slip resistant. We try and avoid accidents like the plague here."

"Duly noted."

As Cecilia got Lhust her shirt and started showing her around, Lhust felt as if perhaps Fate was being nice for a change and leaving her the hell alone for once. She instantly got the hang of the POS system and was left along to wait on two tables. No issues occurred during that time and the patrons were happy with her.

It was already close to closing and Lhust cleaned up after her last patrons. On the table was a crisp ten dollar bill that was held down by an empty glass. "No way, another ten?" She said, feeling how smooth and new it was. Since she started up until now, she's managed to make roughly sixty bucks in tips. Most if not all of the patrons that she had waited on were mostly business men of some kind, same with the females. They new how to tip. It helped as well that she had been very friendly and efficient, especially since it had been a bit busy, especially for a Monday evening.

Moving away so the table was wiped down by a bus boy and the rest of the dishes were picked up, Lhust slipped her crispy ten into her apron pocket and headed over to where one of the POS systems were and punched in her new Employee number. She clocked out right on the twelve o' clock dot. So she wasn't working many hours since she could only come in at sundown, but that didn't suck so bad. She made good with tips today. Heck, she made more tips than she did when she worked at Joe's.

Heading towards the back, she gathered her things and sweater and was ready to head out when she heard someone come into the locker area.

"Hey, I heard you did a great job tonight." iAm smiled.

"Oh, yeah. The people were really nice. They were happy as well."

"Cecilia told me. A lot of the customers were really happy with your service and attitude. Expect to see some familiar faces."

"I was surprised how busy it was. Usually on Mondays, the diner would always be slightly slow. I'm not complaining. I actually like it. The rush. It feels good. Keeps me moving."

"Glad to hear you weren't intimidated by the rush. You heading out?"

"Yeah. Need to catch the 12:45 bus." Lhust slipped her sweater on and zipped it up. Looking up, she saw confusion in iAm's eyes. "What?"

"Bus? You don't dematerialize?" He asked questioningly.

Crap. She totally forgot that she never mentioned her defective body. Lie! "I'm a little tired and I like catching the bus. It's actually convenient since it stops right in front of a little mini mart. My house is just a few blocks down from it." Okay, not really a lie. This was actually the truth. It was very convenient having the little mart there. Beats having to go some where else that was too far from her house. And with no car, Lhust was very pre-cautious, especially since _lessers_ could come out of no where and grab her. She always carried pepper spray. Lhust has been lucky and hasn't run into any _lessers_, though she always kept that feeling that her luck would some day run out.

"Why don't I take you home? It won't be a problem and I honestly don't feel good about you walking, especially at this hour."

She wasn't sure how to react to his offer. Was it okay? Was it allowed? Did he want something from her?

Noting her silence, iAm gave a slight smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Oh! No, no. You didn't. It's just. Uhh, well...I don't know what to say. You're the first employer to offer me a ride. I've had a ride from a friend, but I know friends and employers are different...right? Unless...I don't know...umm...do I give you something? Gas money? Something?" Something meaning...she honestly didn't want to think about what the something would be, but she offered it either way.

Raising his hands, iAm shook his head. "No. Don't worry. I don't need anything from you. I don't take advantage of my employees, especially my female ones."

"Shit, I didn't mean- I wasn't trying- Shit!" She covered her face with one hand.

"Look it's cool. I won't pressure you or anything. Maybe next time you'll take the offer. Cool? Till then-" He slipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a pearl colored business card. Slipping a pen from his pocket, he flipped the card around and wrote on the back. "This is my personal cell number. Call or text me right when you get home, so I know you safely made it. Or if anything goes down, any problems come up, just call. I'll find you." Handing her the card, he watched as Lhust stared at the number.

Lhust rubbed her thumb over the ink. "Why are you being this nice to me? I get the feeling you don't go to this extent for any of the other females here." She felt rather warm inside.

"There's something about you. With what you've told me about yourself, I feel as if you need someone to watch over you again. I'm not saying I'm replacing your sire or anything, I just think, you've been needing someone for a while now."

His words hit her right in the heart. Ever since her dad had left, she felt abandoned. Having to go through life not knowing what was going to happen. Not having someone lead and show her. She was mostly kept at home in order to prevent anything wrong from happening. Lhust had been very sheltered, especially with what had been going on with the _lessers_ and their attacks against her kind.

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes quickly and slipped his card in her bag. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She smiled and wiped her eyes again. "I should go now. Don't wanna miss the bus."

"Don't want this to get awkward is what you mean?"

"That too." She laughed.

Leaving the locker room, she said her good night to him as well as said good night to everyone else that was still in the restaurant. Stepping out of the restaurant, Lhust slipped her knitted beanie from her bag and slipped it over her head. Pulling at her scrunchy, she sighed when she felt her hair un-twine and rest loosely against her back. Looking around, she didn't sense anything dangerous. A few cars rolled by down the street and a few humans were strolling along the side walk, but no danger. Forcing her body to move, Lhust quick stepped it to the nearest bus stop, eyes shifting here and there. This street wasn't dangerous, not like Trade, but one could never be too careful. Anything could happen, especially at this hour.

Stopping at a light, Lhust pressed the little button in order to make the orange hand change. "Tonight was a good night. Hopefully I'll be able to finally get a car...in like...five years from now." Or perhaps longer, but at least she was making better money at Sal's than at Joe's. Maybe she ought to rub it in Chef Joe's face that she managed to find a better payin-

Cold water splashed onto her feet and legs, soaking her shoes and pants. She was shocked out of her thoughts, mouth gaped opened as she stared down at her feet. Seriously? Her life was starting to slowly turn around. Tonight had gone so well that she felt nothing could ruin it.

The car that splashed her was still stopped in front of her. Looking up, her eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" She practically screeched. It was that damn Range Rover again. Here she thought that she would never have to see it ever again especially after the whole near death experience. Dearest Scribe Virgin was she purposely being followed by these guys?


	3. Chapter 3

_** Author's Note: ** A yes, Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy this one. Can you really see how much of my own personality is in Lhust? I bet some of you would react the same way she did. Enjoy and thanks for reading and supporting._

* * *

Chapter 3

Assail had been very proud of himself. Having to get a hold of Benloise's art gallery had been icing on a cake. He wouldn't have to worry about having his product stolen since he can finally have it broken down while he was near by. When Benloise's establishment was placed on the market for lease, Assail instantly jumped on the offer and bid the highest. No one had been able to top his bid. The instant he laid down his offer, the art gallery was practically already his. With the paper work completed and name of ownership to his, Assail instantly got to work in changing a few things here and there. Not much since Benloise had a pretty good lay out, especially down in the basement. He would be able to move his product breakers down there in order to keep a better eye on them. What he was more worried was finding the necessary help when it came to security. Assail had been quick to fire all the human staff that was there. He had to get his hands on a personal secretary that wouldn't question his illegal means of making money as well as getting some competent, strong males that were willing to make a quick buck without questioning him. No one of course would know that he was dealing with their enemy. The last thing he wanted was having Wrath and The Brotherhood down his throat.

"How soon can we get the _security_ locks and system changed out?" He asked Ehric.

"As soon as we can find you a new personal assistant. There is too much that we can't personally deal with."

"Perhaps I should have kept the human secretary for the time being." Yes, he should have, but what was done was done. No matter. He had an infinite amount of contacts here and there. "Once the reconstruction of the basement and my office is complete, I'll deal with finding the necessary help. Till then we'll keep a watchful eye of the warehouse."

"Perhaps you can hire Lohre?" Ehric suggested.

Ah yes, Lohre, the male he hired to take charge of the product breakers. The man had proven to be quite useful. Dedicated, responsible, neat and clean and organized. He never questioned anything and was always on top of things. "Yes. Perhaps Lohre would make a good assistant. The male has proven himself quite well." Yes. He should hire Lohre to be his assistant. "Perhaps we ought to pay him a visit as well as see how things are going."

Gathering his suit case and new office keys, which hopefully he will no longer need, Assail and his cousins left his new office and made sure everything was locked up before heading out the back way of the art gallery and headed for the Rover. Before entering, all three males looked around, making sure there was no one skulking in the shadows. Sensing nor smelling anyone, they climbed into the Rover and headed out.

The ride was rather quite and smooth. Driving down the rather calm street, Assail had his eyes focused on the park cars that they passed by, until his eyes caught a very familiar figure standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change. He noticed the pool of water at the curb and Assail was to late in warning Ehric.

Ehric drover over the pool of water, splashing the poor female. "Oh Dearest Virgin." Ehric breathed, unable to believe what he had done.

Assail saw the poor female look down in shock and then up, even more shocked to see who had splashed her. She screeched a curse and Assail sighed. "Ehric?"

"Yes?" Ehric answered evenly.

"Are you purposely seeking this female out?"

"No."

"Ah. Well. It seems that she is purposely being thrown at our path." Undoing his seat belt, Assail opened the door and stepped out.

Ehric put on the emergency lights and stepped out as did Evale.

Stepping onto the curve, Assail watched as the female just stood there, her face showing much annoyance and anger. She radiated anger. His eyes wandered over her face, taking in her lovely details like he did the last time. She looked even more beautiful when angry. Realizing what he was thinking, he cleared his throat and was about to speak, but she was quick to cut him off.

"You guys are a bunch of assholes, you know that, right?"

That took him back. No one had ever spoken to him in that manner. Ever. " Excuse me?" He said, perhaps thinking that he might have misunderstood.

"You fucking heard me. Assholes. Did it fucking kill for you to freaking slow down or perhaps, I don't know, stop before reaching the curb so that way I could have crossed without having been splashed."

"It was not our ill intention to-"

"-No, of course it wasn't. Like how it wasn't your ill intention in trying to murder me last night."

"We tried to apologize, but you ran off."

"Well apology not accepted. Do you honestly think a simple 'oh, I'm sorry we tried to run you over, please forgive us,' would be acceptable?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but she spoke again. "No. It's not." Lhust sighed and dragged a hand over her face. "Look, I don't have time to deal with you. Deal with this. My night was going so well, I'm not gonna let you or anyone else ruin it, okay?" Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. She cursed and stuffed it back in her bag. "Great. Just great. I missed my bus. Now I'm gonna have to wait close to an hour for the next." And that was something she was so not looking for. At this hour, not many people were out and chances were, she could get snatched up by a _lesser_ and no one would be around to help.

"Let us take you home." Assail offered. He saw how surprised she was at the offer and in truth, he was surprised himself for offering.

_You caused her distress, twice, and she has missed her means of transportation. That is the only reason why you are offering her a ride._ He thought, though now that he thought about it, why was she taking the bus? "Why do you not just dematerialize to your home?"

Okay, being asked for a ride by this guy was a total surprise. Being asked why she couldn't just dematerialize was rude. Wait. Was it rude? She honestly didn't know, but there was no reason why he should know about her. "I like riding the bus." There. Simple answer.

He narrowed his eyes. He could taste the lie, but he said nothing."Let us take you."

"No." She quickly said. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not getting in the same vehicle that was used to almost run me over and then just splashed." She was about to move, but he blocked her path. "Hey!? What the hell?"

"It wouldn't do well for a female like yourself to be wandering the streets. Especially at this time of night."

He had a point. It would be safer to just let him give her the ride. Lhust didn't really like the prospect of waiting for the bus to come by. Anything could happen. There weren't many humans walking around and most if not all of her kind tend to keep in big groups now and stayed in crowded areas. She didn't feel any danger from him or from the other males, but for some reason, Lhust felt she would be in a different sort of danger being around him. It was something about him. He was tall and broad. Dark hair that was slicked back in a professional manner. She sort of wanted to know how his hair felt between her fingers, against her skin. She blushed. Great, she was thinking about his hair. His damn hair was overwhelming her senses. Is that possible? Can simple hair turn someone on? He was just too...too...too damn male for her. Lhust has never had a love interest nor has she ever been with anyone. She had been focused on being an adult when her father left that she hadn't thought about males or dating.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for a reply. In truth, Assail didn't feel it was proper to be standing out here. Anything and anyone could jump out at any moment. He can easily defend himself and so could Evale and Ehric, but when you had someone who never fought in their life, they were seen as a liability.

Lhust still hesitated. Maybe they could just keep an eye until the bus came? That sounded reasonable. Besides, she would feel way to awkward being in a vehicle with them. She would feel out of place. She always did, especially with how she was. She tried her best not to be a Debbie downer, but sometimes that little niggling thought about she being a defect always managed to slither into her good humored thoughts and just ruin everything. Sighing, she opened her mouth to speak, except she stopped, her body tensing. Her eyes focused on the male in front of her and he too tensed, as did the other two males. She was trembling, from fear and she could instantly tell why. _Lessers_. They were near by. Their kind were quick to react to _lessers_ in order to take the advantage in escaping fast. She didn't smell them, but she sensed them.

Assail scanned his eyes, looking for them. He should have been more aware of how long they had been standing out here. Evale and Ehric moved from behind him, guns cocked and ready. Shifting his eyes, he saw them. Four _lessers_ coming out of an alleyway from the other side of the street. They stopped and focused on them. Not moving his eyes, he spoke in a low voice to the female before him. "I need you to get inside the vehicle. Quickly. Now." He commanded, his voice harsh. She didn't waste a second. She had moved fast, Evale helping her into the Rover. "They cannot do anything while we are out in the open." He said, moving backwards, his eyes never leaving the enemy. He wasn't sure how many of those _lessers_ knew they were selling his drugs, but the last thing he would want to do is go and find out. Some _lessers_ as far as he knew, tended to work in divided groups, each doing what they think was best in order to please their master.

Easy and steady, Assail slipped back into the Rover as did Evale and Ehric at the same time. Doors closing, they took a moment before Ehric put the Rover in gear, switched off the E lights and drove, turning left and avoiding their enemy. Heading down the street, Assail turned around in his seat to see how the female was doing. He frowned, seeing how pale and wide eyed she was. She was even trembling a bit from fear. "Are you well?" He asked a bit concerned.

Lhust held onto her bag tightly, trying her best to stop shaking, but she couldn't stop. That was the first ever time she had ever been that close to the enemy. Her body had reacted fast, sending her into a whirlwind of fear. Shifting her eyes, she stared at the male seated in the front. "T-That...was my first time feeling them. Being so close." Lhust was too tense, her knuckles white from how hard she was clutching her bag.

He smelled her fear. "What is your name?" He finally asked. For some reason, he had that niggling feeling of desperately needing to know her name. Why was that? Why did he want to know this female? She was no one special.

She looked at him, pondering for a moment. How safe would it be if he knew her name? He did help her, so there shouldn't be any harm, though why did she feel as if she might regret telling him her name. Taking the chance, she answered. "Its Lhust. Well...Lhustacia, but Lhust is fine."

Lhust. It fit her well. Too well. He wanted to find out how well that name suited her. He wanted to test her almost. Have his hands on her. Feel her. A low growl emitted from deep within his throat.

Lhust blushed, hearing that growl, seeing how his eyes glowed almost. Her body reacted and she looked away, though she made the mistake of looking at the direction of the male seated next to her. Blushing even more, she snapped her head to the other side. "W-Would...it be okay if I ask what your name is?" Trying to calm herself, especially her heart, she gently looked up at him through her lashes.

What the bloody hell was going on with him? Why did he react the way he did? He needed to get this damn female away from him, fast. "I am Assail. Tis a pleasure to meet you. These are my cousins."

"Good evening. I am Evale." Evale bowed his head slightly and gave her a little smile. She returned it, feeling a bit more relaxed. "The one driving is my brother, Ehric."

"A pleasure." Ehric said from up front.

Lhust chuckled. "You guys look exactly alike."

"Yes, but there is one thing that can tell us apart." Ehric said as he stopped at a light.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

Ehric only chuckled. "I cannot say. You would need to search us both in order to find it." His voice was a bit playful.

Lhust actually laughed a bit. "Ah, well..I don't think I would want to get to know you in that way."

"Good, because you never will." Assail put in suddenly.

Everyone was silent. Dearest Scribe Virgin. He was losing his mind. Looking away from his cousin, he readjusted himself in his seat. "Where do you live?"

Swallowing, Lhust rattled off her address. "Just keep going down this way and make a right at the fifth light."

They sat in silence for a moment. After passing the third light, Assail finally spoke. "Why do you take the bus?" He asked once again.

Lhust frowned, staring at the back of his seat. "Because I like riding it."

_I know something else you might like riding_, he thought and cursed within his mind. "Your lie tastes quite unpleasant. Now tell me."

"I don't have to tell you shit, okay." She said and it seemed everyone in the SUV tensed up do to the way she had spoken to him. Guessed no one ever talked to Assail in this manner.

"You will tell me." He had turned in his seat and was staring at her with such intense eyes.

"No. Now stop fucking asking, okay?"

"Pull the vehicle over, now!" He commanded to Ehric. The SUV pulled into a gas station that was closed for the night. All the lights were off, the only thing illuminating the gas station was the streets lights in front of it. "You will tell me else you will not be going home."

"You can't fucking do that. And you can't fucking make me."

"Oh believe me when I say that I can make anyone do anything. Now speak!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Go fuck yourself. Like hell am I going to sit here and take this from you." She reached for the door handle, ignoring Assail as he told Ehric to lock the doors. Every time she moved the lock to unlock, Ehric just kept hitting the button to re-lock the damn door. She screeched in frustration. Who the fuck was he to do this? Why the hell did she have to run into him? If it weren't for those damn _lessers_, she wouldn't be here at all.

"All you have to do is tell me, that is all." He said from in front of her, but she ignored him. Tears began to sting at her eyes. If she told them, they would judge. They always judged no matter who it was. Whether they were high born or common like her. Slamming her hand on the window, she slid it down and pressed the button to lower it, but it stopped short as Ehric hit the window lock button. She slammed her fist at the window again, her forehead pressed against the cool glass.

Why was he doing this? Why was he pressuring her? Assail shouldn't care why she didn't dematerialize home, but something was niggling at him. He looked at the how much the window was cracked open. It was enough for her to dematerialize out of the vehicle, yet she wasn't doing it. Could it be that...? "The window is wide enough for you to dematerialize. All you need do is relax and you can get out. Why don't you?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" She screamed at him. The tears finally fell. She was angry and humiliated. "Because I fucking can't. Okay?" Suddenly, she heard the door being unlocked. Lhust looked at the back of Ehric's head. Biting her lip, she grabbed the door handle and pulled. Pushing the door open, she jumped out, her feet hitting the floor. Lhust barely took three running steps before she felt arms wrap around her, stopping her. She fought against the tight hold, crying and screeching.

"Calm yourself. Calm I said." Assail soothed, trying to ease her.

"G-Go to hell, okay? Are you fucking happy? Huh? Are you gonna be like everyone else and make fun of me now?" She asked as she tried to claw his arms off her.

He squeezed her a bit tightly by accident. "Who has made fun of you?" To hear that others have caused her emotional harm. He would find them and rip them to shreds.

Lhust stopped her fighting. She looked over her shoulders, tears stained down her cheeks, her eyes narrowed and red from crying. "Why the do you care, huh?" She managed to pull away from his arm and turn around. "Why the fuck do you care!? Don't pretend to even give two shits. People of your class," She said it with disgust, "look down on people like me. We defects are an abomination." She gave a harsh laugh. "And your class aren't the only ones that see me as a freak." She swallowed hard, her throat hurting from her emotions. "Why did I have to run into you again? Why?"

His chest tightened a bit. To hear the pain in her words. To know that both classes of their race looked down upon her. Having to be blind or crippled was one thing. One could still dematerialize. But not being able to. She might as well not have been born. He shouldn't have pushed. It had been wrong for him to pressure her. She no doubt kept this secret in order to protect herself and chances are, to avoid being ostracized by society. "Lhustacia, I didn't mean to-" His head snapped to the side, pain lancing all over his cheek. The slap had been hard and loud.

"You did fucking mean to. You. Did." She said through clenched teeth. Hand turning into a fist, she turned away from him and walked off.

"Lhustacia! Wait!" He called out from behind her.

She walked faster, trying to get away from him. Looking to her left, she saw a taxi coming down. Running, she stepped onto the street and flagged him down.

"Dammit! Lhust!" Assail rushed to get to her, but she was quick to get in and the taxi sped off, no doubt Lhust telling the driver to do so. Cursing, he watched as the rear lights grew smaller before they finally turned off to another street. He stood there, looking down the partially empty street until he felt his cousin behind him. "Why did I push her?" he heard himself ask, though he wasn't sure why.

"In truth, Evale and I were rather surprised you were determined to know."

"Were you not curious yourselves?" He turned around, staring at Ehric.

"We were, but we do not pry." He simply stated. It was true though. Ehric and Evale never asked much questions and they rarely questioned anything. "I have her address in the GPS system. Would you like to see that she made it home safely."

Eyes focusing down the street where the taxi drove down, he nodded. "Yes." They would just drive by and see that she was at home, nothing more. He would be done with her. He will dust his hands off of her.

Half an hour later, Assail, Ehric and Evale were all staring at Lhust's home, seeing the lights turned on. They had been sitting in the SUV for a good fifteen minutes, seeing her go from one room, to another. There were no vehicles parked in the drive way and it seemed that it was only her in the home. The neighborhood she was situated in wasn't quite...kept, but neither was it dangerous either.

"She seems to be alright now. Shall we go?" Ehric asked, looking at Lhust's home for a few more seconds before turning to Assail.

His eyes were scanning every bit of her home. She didn't have any security lights mounted on the garage. She didn't seem to have any time of security system established. This female was for all he knew, relying on nothing more than a bolt lock and simple locked windows. Anyone could come in and attack her. He didn't feel right leaving her without better protection. And why in the bloody hell did he care? It wasn't his obligation. She wasn't his to protect. He frowned and forced himself to look away from her home. "Yes. Let us leave." and never bother with her again. Hearing the SUV roar to life, Assail looked out his window, watching as homes, trash cans and cars zoomed by. Dearest Virgin Scribe, please return my life the way it was before meeting her. He hoped their heavenly mother heard his prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: ** Woooooaaahhhhh, we got Chapt 4 up, yo. Like damn son, Chapt 4 be rolling in, like what up! Hahaha. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Lhust had gotten home fast, the taxi driver having sensed and seen her distressed, especially when he got a glance of Assail chasing after her. She had reassured him that he had been just an over bearing boyfriend. He didn't seem to believe her, but he didn't question her either. Lucky enough, her trip didn't come out too expensive and she payed him well when she was dropped off, giving him an extra five as a tip. He had even been kind to wait until she got in her house before driving off.

With the dead bolt back in place, Lhust threw herself on her couch, pressed her face in a pillow and sobbed. Her body had trembled from the hard sobbing, but for some reason, she couldn't let herself stay in that manner. She pulled away from the tear stained pillow and wiped her eyes. "Fucking ass. Fucking rude ass-jerk." She punched the pillow. Who the fuck did he think he was? Demanding things from her. She wished she could knock his head off and beat him with it.

Breathing hard, Lhust stopped punching the mangled pillow and wiped her cheeks and smoothed her hands along her head and behind her neck. "If I see him, I'll kill him. Yeah." She shifted her eyes back and forth before getting up. She began to go from lamp to lamp, turning everything on. From the living room to the kitchen to her room all while talking about a plan to kill Assail. "I'll hit him over the head with a brick or something. Yeah. A big red brick. Then, when he's just lying there, I'll run his ass over. I may not know how to drive, oh, but I sure as hell will learn while driving and reversing over his lifeless carcass. Then..yes...then...then I'll...I'll...let the sun burn his sorry ass. To a crisp." She began to clean out of frustration and anger, wiping away dust from shelves and tables and wiped down every little knick knack until there was nothing left to wipe. When she was done with the living room, Lhust plopped herself on one of the kitchen chairs and sighed. "Who am I kidding? I can't kill him. He would end up doing those things to me before I even get the chance to raise a brick at his fat head." And it was a rather good looking fat head with such silky, soft looking black hair that she was tingling to feel between her fingers. She couldn't get him out of her mind no matter how many times she's tried to exorcise him from her thoughts. Those eyes, his lips, that face. He was pure male. So strong. So virile. Lhust felt her cheeks warm and her body stirring. To have him gazing at her in such an intense manner. She could already imagine it, lying on a bed as he peeled away every stitch of her clothing while he just ravished her with his eyes.

Lhust pressed her thighs together, feeling a bit of wetness growing between them. She had to stop. Why would he bother with her? The first and second encounter wasn't that good. Fate has only managed to give her one good and lucky thing and that was a job at Sal's. Why would Fate purposely try and push Assail and she together? "Cuz Fate is a bitch and she likes to make people suffer." Not really. The poor Goddess actually had a shitty job herself. It wasn't like she was purposely trying to mess with people, but still.

Turning her head, she looked at the time and sighed. Lhust had managed to kill so much time cleaning the living room that is was close to dawn. Getting herself up, she pulled close the heavy, thick black curtains over every window and glass. The dead bold was in place as well as the chain and lock on her front and back door. She turned off every light in the living room and kitchen, making sure to give one last sweep with her eyes for security reassurance. Rushing down the hallway, Lhust pulled the curtains in every room. She made sure the windows were securely closed and lock so no one could get in and no draft could blow the curtains in order to let sunlight in. Lhust could be safer if she slept in the basement, but her father had taken it upon himself to turn it into some sort of workshop. He had been doing some sort of wood crafting. Bird houses, feeder, little yard ornaments, but he never finished any. He would start with one, stop half way, start something else, stop that and so on and forth. Lhust had tried to clean up down there, but it was of no use. Her dad had so much tools and wood. The saw dust didn't help either.

Slipping into the bathroom, Lhust used the lou, brushed her teeth and washed her face. "Well, aren't you going to wake up beautiful?" She asked her reflection sarcastically. She practically woke up looking like some sort of banshee/wraith looking thing.

Finishing up, she flicked the light off and went straight for her room. With not much care, Lhust removed her clothes, tossing the scraps of fabric into her dirty clothes basket. Left in nothing, but bra and panties, she sat on the edge of her bed, eyes staring back at herself through the mirror. She started to wonder; would that male look at her? Would he find her body satisfying? Looking down at herself, Lhust examined her feet, toes wiggling a bit. Her eyes scanned upward from her ankles to shins and knees then her thighs. Blushing, images of the jerk assaulted her, seeing his head between her thighs and his lips pressed against her-

"Get a hold of yourself you pervert." She berated herself. Slapping her cheeks a few times, Lhust stared back at the mirror. "Stop thinking about him. He was a jerk. A total asshole. Why would you think he would want to be between your legs?" A sigh escaped her lips. "He might not want to be between them, but I would like to have him there." Looking down at her thighs again, Lhust sensually moved her fingers along her thigh, slowly tracing little circles. She imagined it was his fingers teasing her skin and making her feel as if a fire had been ignited deep within her. Her heart beat heavily against her chest, skin burning and her sex grew wetter, dampening her panties. Biting her lip hard, she snapped out of her perverted imaginations and shook her head a bit. She even slapped her hand a few times. "Stop it. Just stop!" Throwing herself backwards, Lhust rolled to her side, not wishing to look at herself in the mirror. By the Dearest Virgin, was she so lonely, sad and desperate that she was ready to jump a male who not only was a total ass, but had tried to almost murder her too? She was crazy in the head. " Dear Fate, just...give me a normal life, please? If not a life, at least give me regular, normal days where I won't be murdered, threatened or humiliated." Silence was her only answer to her questions. Sighing, Lhust did a whole body wiggle from side to side as she pushed the covers down then up her body. "Sleep. Just sleep and forget about this night and forget about him, alright." With that mantra in mind, Lhust closed her eyes and fought against the Sandman before he finally beat her and put her to sleep.

* * *

Assail stared out his window, dark eyes roving over the dark, fresh green grass that was, in a sense, his backyard. The sun had risen and light from the sun washed over his room and along his naked body. The dangerous rays could not damage him, no. He paid a pretty penny installing windows that would let light in, but it would not be a danger for him. Most if not all of his kind would think him crazy to have such windows. He had been tired of looking at nothing, but dark skies. He wanted to know what it felt like to actually look at the world with the sun up. In truth, it wasn't anything special. Things were just more clearer.

Sleep had eluded him. Thoughts of Lhust bombarded his mind. He had been quite the asshole, as she had called him. A female with such beauty as that unable to dematerialize. And what was worse; she was looked down upon by both classes of their kind. She purposely kept her defect a secret so she could belong and he had forced and humiliated her by making her spill it.

He shouldn't even care, hell, he should be more worried about his product and the people selling it. Why was this female penetrating his thoughts when he didn't want to think about her? What was so special about her? He should be revolted at the fact she wasn't really a whole female, but not even her defect could hide how soft faced and beautiful she was. Both hands pressed against the glass, Assail let himself think about her. About her slender body and long legs. She was a few inches shorter than he, which he rather liked. Small and petite. She would fit perfectly against his body. Those slender arms would wrap about his neck, her legs spread open as she cradled his hips, his cock nestled deep inside her moist, hot-

He growled low in his throat. Looking down, his cock was standing up straight, pulsing with the need to seek out the warm confines of Lhust's body. He shouldn't be reacting so strongly for this female. Hell, for all he knew, she never wanted to see him again. Giving his cock a death glare, Assail pushed himself from the mirror and made his way towards the bathroom. Switching the lights on with his mind, he went straight for the shower. Opening the clear shower door, he switched on the water and stepped in, not bothering to let it warm up. His body needed a heavy shock and reminder that females should be kept out of his mind and out of his business. He had no time for them, especially someone like Lhust. Looking down, his cock didn't seem to get the hint. Not even the harsh shock of cold water was making it waver. Frowning, he looked up from it. He will not give it the satisfaction. Smoothing his hands over his wet hair, Assail turned off the water and stepped out. Not bothering with a towel, he flicked the lights off and went straight to his bed. Crawling on it, he settled himself on his back and looked up at the ceiling. This bed felt to big for him for some reason and why the bloody hell was he thinking that? Sitting up straight, Assail reached over and grabbed a small, red vial that sat on his nightstand. Popping the top, a little spoon was attached to the stopper and on it was a tiny mountain of white powder. Tapping the spoon to the vial, Assail measured an adequate amount of cocain and snorted it up one nostril, then did the same for the other. Popping the little stopper back in place, he set the vial back and laid down. The drug took hold of his nerves and mind. He's been using this stuff for some time, that the effects were different on him then for most. He felt more tranquil, his mind freeing itself of all thoughts. Images of Lhust left and all that was left was a clean, white canvas on his mind. Closing his eyes, he let slumber take hold, his body relaxing as he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

When night fell, an alarm was blaring loudly. Lhust reached her hand over and tried to push the snooze button on her alarm, but only seemed to push the alarm clock further and further away from her. Thrusting her hand, she did a great job at knocking the clock to the floor, but the awful sound of it crying kept on going. "Oh Dearest Virgin..." She groaned. Eyes still closed, Lhust slithered to the side and let her body droop head first to the floor, her hands searching for the clock until finally her fingers bumped against it and she smacked the snooze button to shut the thing off. With her feet still hanging on to the bed, Lhust groaned then yawned. She had thought that sleeping would help her forget about Assail, but the bastard had bombarded her dreams. Heck, she should call them nightmares. Three times she had awoken, finding her hand between her legs and fingers nestled within the confines of her sex.

The Sandman may have put her to sleep,but he had not prevented Assail from entering her dreams. Her body ached all over and she needed a shower badly, especially after having sweated so much thanks to her lewd dreams. With a heavy groan, Lhust pulled her feet from the bed and managed to pushed herself off the floor. Hands going to her head, she felt how matted and tangled her hair was. Thinking about Assail had made her forget to braid her hair. "Why is this happening to me?" Pouting, Lhust stepped out of her room and made her way to the restroom.

After showering and brushing her teeth. Lhust felt a bit better now. She felt a bit more calm or so she kept telling herself the lie so she could get through the night without incident. With her hair brushed out and braided, she dawned fresh clothes and Lhust was ready for work tonight. Hopefully it would be nice and busy like yesterday. She needed a distraction from Assail and also needed more tips. Who would have thought that working at a nice restaurant would guarantee a bit more money in your pocket. If tonight went well, chances are she might be able to stock up her fridge and cabinets. No more will she have to dine on sad canned soups and PP&amp;J's. Hello steaks and spaghetti!

Making sure she had everything she needed; purses, house keys, phone...phone? Lhust paused as her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. "Oh no. No, no,no,no." Rummaging through the small hand bag she had, Lhust pulled out everything, but didn't see her phone. "Please Dearest Virgin, don't tell me-" She rushed to the living room and checked the sofa. Pillows were pulled and then left askew as she searched for her cellphone, but it was no where. Not in the living room or in the kitchen and she even checked her room again as a just in case. "I left it in his car. Dammit..." Why was this happening? Why can't she just have a normal, okay night for once. Taking a deep breath, Lhust tried her best to relax herself, get her heart to steady its beat and get her lungs to ease themselves as she took a few more calming breathes. "No...big deal. I'll just call my cellphone when I get to work, no biggie. I'll ask that he return it and that'll be that." Stuffing everything back in her purse, Lhust turned off all the lights and made sure the windows were securely shut. Giving the living room a once more eye scan, she stepped out and locked up the house.

She made it to work twenty-five minutes late. She had to count on her nano to tell her the time, but even though she had been on time to catch the bus, the bus had ran late and had been crowded as well. Breathing hard, Lhust punched in for work and made her way towards the back where the breakroom and lockers were.

"Hey, you're late." iAm said from the door way.

"I'm really, really sorry. I lost my phone and panicked and then the bus..." She explained while she put her bag and sweater away and grabbed her apron. "It won't happen again, promise."

"It's alright, no worries. Don't want you to be too worried or stressed. Won't be good for the customers."

She chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Need to keep it positive." Smiling, she checked her hair again and made sure her apron was straight and smooth. "Alright, heading out." Before she could pass the door, iAm stopped her.

"I just realized you said bus again. Why do you take it? It would have been more quicker for you to just dematerialize here. The back of the restaurant and the alleyway next to it are dark, so no one can see you appear from there."

Shit, shit, shit. Lie again. "Oh, well, before I hit my transition...I uhh...made friends with the bus drivers. I would have felt shitty if I suddenly stopped taking the bus all of a sudden, you know."

"You could just say you got a car or something. They would understand." He watched her for a moment, trying to read her almost.

"Yeah, well, I would still feel bad. And the bus calms me. Soothes my nerves after working a long night." With a smile, she made a quick move past him. "Gotta go. Customers waiting."

Crossing his arms, iAm watched Lhust as she spoke with Cecilia. He found it peculiar that a vampire would consider taking such transportation. Normally they either drove to places or dematerialized. Leaving that alone for now, iAm was determined to question her after the night was over.

* * *

The night was his and Assail took the moment to walk about his new domain. He kept all the artwork that was in the main room since he decided to make money from viewings and auctions. It was good to get extra currency from other things besides a substance that kill a person. While the main show room was untouched, except for just changing out all the security locks and systems to new ones, the main change was upstairs and down stairs. His new office was to get a new make over. He wanted to feel almost at home here. Looking over to Lohre, he watched the male as he walked about the office with slow ease, his head rarely moving, but he could see his eyes shifting here and there. If Lohre was going to be his new personal assistant and secretary, he needed to see how well the male would be. "Well? What changes need to be made."

Lohre paused in the center of spacious room and turned around. Citrus colored eyes stared back at his employer, showing no emotion at all in them. "Everything should be changed out. All the furnishings should be sold so we can use the money to redecorate and get something better to suit you. Everything here screams...pompous...which you are not m'lord. Not only that, but the way everything is set up. And in honesty, I wouldn't feel comfortable touching something a human once owned. It feels...utterly disturbing.

With a smirk, Assail walked over to the large, marble desk and smoother a gloved hand over it. "Very good Lohre. Same idea I had. Why should I have to use something that belong to a human. No. I wish to enjoy something that I personal bought. It needs to scream mine." Looking back over his shoulder, he eyed the male. "I trust you will arrange everything."

With a curt nod, Lohre pulled out his phone and began to write down notes. "I will have something come in tomorrow night to inspect the furnishings and art and see what estimate I can get from each item, them perhaps auctions everything off. Once that's taken care of, I will have someone inspect the room to make sure there are no damages of any kind and to ensure all is sound."

"Be sure to have an electrician come in as well. I want electric locks on the doors and also to change out all the security cameras and system to new ones."

Nodding, Lohre taped that memo into his phone. "I'll make sure to make that into a priority. I'll also have the basement inspected and have the show room checked as well and see what the lay out for the new security system and locks will be."

"Good. Keep me informed. Let me know the costs of everything."

"Yes m'lord."

This whole night had gone rather well. Soon, his new museum will be up and running once more. His drugs will be processed downstairs where he can keep a better eye on the workers and product and he'll also be able to make extra money on the side with the art viewings and auctions. Nothing ill had occurred through out the time he had been speaking with Lohre.

"Anything else you need me for, m'lord?" Asked Lohre as he slipped his phone back in his inside coat pocket.

"No, that will be all. Call me tomorrow once you have the first meeting scheduled."

Lohre bowed. "Yes, m'lord. Now, if'll you'll excuse me, I shall return to the warehouse and see how all is going. May you have a fair night."

"And to you as well Lohre."

With the male slipping from the office, Assail was left to let his thoughts finally run free. Through out the entire time he slept, his dreams had been bombarded by her. This female was in complete control of his thoughts and Assail needed to get her out of them. Perhaps he needed to feed. When was the last time he did? He didn't have a clue, but perhaps once he fed properly, all thoughts of Lhust would vanish from his mind.

From behind him, the door to the office opened then closed with a soft click. "Yes?"

"The exchange went well tonight. All money accounted for."

"Did you schedule for the next meeting?" He asked Ehric.

"Yes. Five days from now, same time as before. Same routine."

"Good." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Assail took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Oh, there is one more thing."

Looking over his shoulder, Assail watched as Ehric pulled out a small cellphone from his inner jacket pocket. "Did you confiscate that from someone?"

"No. It was actually in the SUV. It seems the female left it when she vaulted out of the vehicle in such haste that she didn't notice the phone was left behind."

Walking over, Assail took the phone and examined it. It was such an old modeled phone. It still flipped open, something he rarely saw now a day. Every phone made was touch screen. Flipping the phone open, Assail eyes focused on the wallpaper picture of the phone. It was of Lhust, winking at the camera and sticking her tongue out. A silly picture really, but he rather liked it. Frowning, he forced his eyes from her and saw the battery had been fully charged.

"I figured she might call the phone and know that we have it." Ehric answered the unasked question.

"Good. We'll just wait till she does call. In the mean time, we'll be preparing to start renovation this place. Lohre has already scanned the office and downstairs. Putting him as my personal assistant was a perfect choice.

"Yes, indeed it was cousin. Would you like to hire security as well?"

Thinking about it, Assail closed Lhust's phone, his thumb rubbing over the small screen at the top. "Yes. Trustworthy males that wont go snooping around. I'll leave that to you, Evale and Lohre to deal with that."

"Very well."

Nodding, Assail felt his time here in the office was concluded and headed for the door, Ehric following behind. With Lhust's phone in his pocket, he was rather looking forward to the phone call he would be receiving.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's** **Note: **Another chapter *throws confetti in the air* OMG...who's gonna pick up all that confetti...=-=...*runs off to write more chapters, leaving the reader to pick up the confetti*_

* * *

Chapter 5

Lhust said fair well to the patrons of table five. They had been a charming old couple, mentioning to her how every single Tuesday they always went out on a date. They would stay out as late as their bodies would allow them and then they would head home. Oh to be old and still have love for one another. Lhust rather hoped that she too would still be madly in love and go on little dates with the male she would be mated with.

Grabbing the crisp five dollar that they left, Lhust moved aside so that a kitchen boy picked up and wiped down the table. It was nearing closing time and there were still a few patrons left either enjoying their meals or simple wasting time by being immersed in conversation.

Heading over to her other table, Lhust smiled down at the happy couple. It had been surprising to see a same sex couple, especially among her species. She never would have thought there were homosexuals within the race, then again, Lhust was still a bit naïve when it came to her own people. At least she knew that love came in different forms regardless of what the person was. "Forgive me for interrupting, but was there anything else I may get for you before the chefs officially close the kitchen? We have a delicious vanilla sponge with fresh fruit cake as well as a decadent Tiramisu."

The male with such fascinating mismatching eyes smiled as he eyed his red haired partner. "You chose this time."

"Are you sure? If I chose Tiramisu, you won't eat it." The red haired one commented.

The other shrugged. "I'll endure the flavor."

Smiling warmly, Lhust inserted herself in the conversation. "Oh, I can serve a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side if you like? The flavor will dull the flavor of the cake a bit and you'll be able to enjoy it more."

The two looked at each other for a moment, before the mismatched eyed one answered. " L, you got yourself a deal. We'll get the Tiramisu."

"I assume this will be a shared piece?" She asked with a bit of humor.

"Oh yes." He answered with a smile.

Writing it down on her order pad, Lhust nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go and place this. Anymore wine for you two?"

"None for me, thank you." Answered Mr. Red Hair.

"Oh come on. Drunk already?" Asked Mr. Eyes.

"No. I like having a clear mind when I enjoy dessert."

"You never have a clear mind when you enjoy me." Mr. Eyes gave his partner a sultry smirk.

Blushing herself, Lhust coughed and excused herself.

"Did you really have to say that? Especially in front of her?"

Mr. Eyes shrugged. "You should already know I don't have much of a filter when I speak Blay."

Sighing, Blay closed his eyes for a moment. "You don't have a filter, period. Honestly Qhuinn, can you at least keep those comments to yourself...or when we're alone."

"Whatever you say, my darling."

Looking at him, Blay frowned. "And don't start with that either."

Qhuinn could only smirk before taking a nice sip of his wine.

Standing before the POS system, Lhust placed the order for the Tiramisu and vanilla ice cream on the side. She still felt her cheeks hot from hearing such a comment, especially from a patron. The male really didn't care what he says or who's around to hear.

"Hey, enjoying table thirteen?" Asked Cecilia from beside her.

As the female punched in a last minute order into the system, Lhust could only nod.

Looking over to table thirteen, which was her table, Lhust couldn't help, but blush and smile. "They're really nice. And the mismatched eyes one is very..blunt..." She chuckled.

"Oh, you'll get used to them. They come here often, mostly one or twice a week. They're great guys and boy do they tip really well." Cecilia smiled. "They seem to know Mr. Latimer really well."

Mr. Latimer being iAm's fake human name.

Both walked over to the kitchen doors and stepped in, each picking up their order. "Oh Lhust, I was wondering-"

Lhust looked at Ceci while she carried her tray towards the door. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Would you mind staying after closing. I need to teach you how to count money and record balances for each register. Mr. Latimer wants to make sure you're trained."

Stopping before the doors, Lhust nibbled her lip a bit. If she stayed passed closing, that meant she would have to miss her first bus and she would just make it in catching the second bus. If she missed the second bus, the third bus tended to run twice as late and Lhust didn't want to see herself out on the streets, especially with what happened last night. The last thing she wanted was to encounter _lessers_ again.

"If you're worried about it being too late, said he was gonna stay late so he can give you a ride. I know you don't have a car and I would give you a ride, except you're a little out of my way." Ceci blushed at that. "Sorry."

"Oh no, don't apologize. I wouldn't want you to make a full circle, going from taking me home then going around to drive back to your place. Besides, I know you don't like staying away from your kids for that long." Giving the female a reassuring smile, Lhust nodded. "I'll stay for training."

With a smile of relief, Ceci thanked her and walked out the doors with her tray.

Sighing, Lhust was about to step through the doors herself and stopped, seeing the ice cream had melted just a bit. "Oh no!" She murmured. She couldn't give table thirteen this plate. Going back to the chef, she apologized and asked for another plate. He was a bit irritated, but made a fresh plate and handed it to her.

Apologizing once more, Lhust placed the plate on her tray and walked out the doors, careful in making sure she didn't bump into anyone.

As she neared her table, she saw iAm chatting with her patrons. They were engrossed in conversation, but they stopped when Lhust appeared, plate on tray in hand. "Alright. Here we go. Sorry for the wait." She placed the dessert on the table as well as two forks carefully on the edges. "May I get you gentleman anything else?"

Blay shook his head as he smiled. "No. We're good. Thank you very much."

Qhuinn nodded and smiled at her, but soon grabbed his fork and picked at the ice cream.

"Alright." Slipping a thin, little black folder, Lhust placed it on the table. "Whenever you're ready, no need to rush." The moment she removed her hand from the folder, Qhuinn reached for it and opened it. "Oh, not bad." Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out a few bills to pay for dinner. "Here you go."

"Let me just get you your cha-"

"No need. Keep the change." He said as he put his wallet away.

Lhust could only stand there a bit awed. She saw how much he put to pay for dinner, but the change that was left, which would be her tip was way more than what she normally got. Ceci did mention they were great tippers, but Lhust didn't expect this high kind of tipping.

"Is something wrong?" Blay asked, watching her.

"Oh...umm...n-no...Nothing wrong. I just...umm...m-may both of you have a pleasant eve." She bowed and walked away, pressing the folder to her chest. Why did she feel as if she just committed a minor crime and she was trying her best to act nonchalant. Well she sure as hell didn't look all nonchalant since she was literally debating about running to a corner and counting how much of a tip she was given.

"She's nice." Blay mentioned before taking a bite of his cake.

"Everyone who comes in instantly takes to her really well. I've gotten a lot of comments about her service." iAm watched as Lhust and Ceci were engrossed in conversation, no doubt Lhust letting her know how much of a tip she got. "She really is nice...though...I'm a bit...curious about her."

"Oh? Curious how? Wanna date her? Is it even right for a boss to hit on their employee? I mean, she is pretty, but I think a little to young for you. Don't get me wrong, big guy. I don't think you're that old, but-"

iAm cut Qhuinn off before he could continue. "-You just mentioned she was too young for me, which implies that you think I'm old."

Qhuinn could only stare at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you? I mean...we don't know how old you are. Heck, not even the guys back home give us straight answers about their age...except for Butch."

"You never ask a male for his age." iAm responded.

"I thought that was female?" Qhuinn questioned.

"Goes both ways."

Chuckling, Blay intercepted before Qhuinn could shoot another question. "So why are you curious about her?"

iAm took a moment before answering. He didn't want them to get worried, then again, iAm himself wasn't really sure how serious Lhust's situation was. Perhaps just mentioning that she rode the bus versus dematerializing wouldn't be a bad thing. Perhaps he was just being overly worried about nothing. "She rides the bus to get home."

Both males furrowed their brows at that. "Why...would she do that? Does she not dematerialize?" Blay asked.

"She says she likes riding it. At her age she should be dematerializing wherever by now, but...I don't know...maybe I'm just being worried over nothing." Checking his watch, iAm saw it was already closing time. "Well boys, as much as I would like to keep feeding you, but my chefs need to leave and my night shift crew need to get to cleaning."

Gulping down the last of his wine, Qhuinn stood and slipped his jacket back on, as did Blay. "Alright, alright. We hear ya. Great food as always man. See ya at the house later?"

"Yeah. I'll be there later."

"Alright. Take care man."

Qhuinn and Blay said their goodbyes to each waiter and waitress they passed.

With the restaurant closed and the night shift workers doing their last minute sweep and clean, Lhust was running through her notes, voicing out loud on what to do when counting money and noting down the balances for each register. "Okay, I think I got this." She told Ceci as she checked a receipt, then matched that to another one and smiled when she got identical totals.

"Alright. Good job. Everything is checked and accounted for. Just slip the receipts in this green envelope and leave it on the Boss's desk and you're done."

"Thanks Ceci. Sorry that you had to stay a bit later than what you wanted. I'm sure you're eager to get home."

"Hey, no worries. This was a training thing. You'll be quicker about it the next few times you do it."

Lhust nodded in agreement at that. "Well, go on. Get your things and go before your kids end up calling the cops and filing a missing persons report."

Ceci laughed. "Funny thing, they might do it too." Laughing, Ceci left Lhust to finish up. She said her goodbyes to everyone and went to get her things before leaving.

Double checking to make sure all the receipts were in the small, green pouch, Lhust signed off from the POS computer and went to take the pouch to iAm's office. As she passed by the breakroom. Lhust peeked in, seeing Ceci rummaging through her purse. "Everything all right?"

The female looked up and chuckled nervously. "I swear this purse tends to hide things easily. Like my phone. I swear it was in- Aha! Found it." She whipped the phone out. "Bugger thought he could hide from me. Alright. Now I'm off. See ya L." Ceci left, giving Lhust another good bye wave.

Waving a goodbye herself, Lhust watched the female go before turning away with a frown. She had forgotten about her own cellphone. If she hadn't stopped and seen Ceci whip her's out, Lhust wouldn't have recalled at all, not until she had gotten home.

Heading for iAm's office, she knocked, but heard no reply. Knocking again, Lhust waited, then proceeded to gingerly twist the door knob and push the door open. "Hello?...Anyone here? I've come baring receipts." Lhust looked around, but didn't see iAm. "Hmm, must be checking things or something." Heading to his desk, she set the pouch on top and turned away, only to stop and look back at the desk phone. She nibbled her lip, wondering if it'll be okay to use it. She could use the phone from up front, but she honestly didn't want anyone over hearing her conversation, especially if her conversation involved a certain jerk. Looking over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone out in the hallway or walking about. iAm was perhaps in the kitchen area.

Looking back at the phone, she took a deep breath and snatched up the receiver. "Just...do it. Dial your cell, see if he picks up. If he does, demand your phone back and there. Easy." With a shaky hand, Lhust began to dial her cellphone. So far so good. She heard the dialing tone and waited. It barely got to the second ring before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came the smoky, sultry voice of a male. It was his voice. Lhust could easily recognize it since her body immediately reacted to it.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, trying to sound serious. "It's me. I want my phone."

"Not even a proper hello. Nor even a thank you for finding your phone."

"It wasn't lost since I knew where it was."

"True, but a simple thank you would be nice."

She blushed. He was right. A simple thank you wouldn't hurt. Knowing he was right made her frown. "Alright. Thank you. Now give me my phone."

"Persistent, aren't you? Very well. Where are you so that I may deliver your phone?"

Lhust opened her mouth to mention where she was, but stopped. Did she really want for him to know where she worked? He could harass her or something. Encountering him on the streets was one thing. Seeing him here where she worked would just distress her no doubt. "I..can't tell you where I am."

"Why?"

"Just...because, okay?"

"Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"No..just...I'll meet you somewhere else."

She heard him give a heavy sigh. "Very well. Where?"

Closing her eyes, she tried to think of where they could meet in order for her to get her phone back. She pondered for a moment before it hit her. "The gas station."

"Pardon?" Assail asked.

"The gas station where you were a total asshole-"

"-I apologi-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You are still an asshole and no amount of sorrys can erase that." She huffed. "Just...meet me there, okay?"

He was silent for a moment, before sighing. "Very well. I shall be there in fifteen minutes. Do not dally."

"I won't. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything and let out a heavy sigh.

"Normally, my employees ask if they can use my desk phone." iAm spoke from the door way.

Jumping away from the desk, Lhust pressed a hand to her chest, hoping to still her beating heart. "Dearest Virgin!" She gasped. Her boss caught her and Lhust felt bad for using his phone without permission. "I'm...I'm really sorry. I just...I remembered about my phone and I just- I wanted to see if someone found it and...well..."

"Well, seems someone did. Is it someone you know?"

"No." She answered that too quickly.

He raised a brow at that. "Really? It seemed like you did. I mean, who else would you just call a total asshole?"

So he heard the whole conversation. Lhust dragged her hands over her face. "Okay...I know him. I...well...he ran into me..literally..well...kind of...whatever. He offered me a ride home and well...we had a heated argument and I...accidentally left my phone in his car when I practically vaulted from his car."

"Did he hurt you?" iAm asked a bit fiercely.

Hearing the way his tone was, Lhust shook her head and raised her hands. "No, no. He didn't. He...I don't believe he would ever raise a hand on a female. He just...he was a bit-" Understatement, "- of an asshole."

Taking a moment, iAm nodded and pushed away from the door. "Alright. Get your things. I'll take you to go get your phone then take you home."

"Oh..but...I-"

"No buts. It's late and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt while you wait for the bus again. Now go and get your things. Everyone is gone and it's about time I lock up."

No use in fighting, Lhust did as he commanded and went to the break room to retrieve her purse and sweater. She was a bit worried. She shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. How would Assail react in seeing her with iAm? It wasn't like they were serious with each other. He was her employer, the male that gave her a job and a means to getting her life together. How would iAm react in seeing Assail? Perhaps she should have iAm park a few ways from the gas station in order to avoid any bad confrontation.

"Ready to go?" iAm asked from the door way.

She was, but in truth, she didn't want to go. Oh, why the hell did she leave her damn phone in Assail's stupid SUV? "Yeah. Ready." She double checked to make sure she had everyone, then went to turn off the lights and move past iAm. _Please Dearest Virgin, don't let Assail go all psycho upon seeing iAm. Please don't let him be all fangs and growls and hiss, hiss_.

Stepping out through the front door, Lhust waited while iAm set the alarm and proceeded to lock up the doors. _Dearest Virgin, please don't let shit go down all because of a stupid phone_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lhust nibbled her lip a bit while she waited patiently for iAm to come around and get inside the car. Maybe she should just have him leave her a few ways from the gas station and have him go home. She would go, get her phone, maybe punch Assail in the face, then proceed to walk home or, if Fate was kind, get a ride from a cab. Lhust rather liked that whole list, but she knew that nothing was going to go according to it.

Hearing the driver side door open, she looked down while iAm slipped inside and closed the door. He proceeded to put on his seat belt, then slip his key from his pocket and insert it in the ignition. Instead of turning it and getting the car to come to life, he released it and sat back, his hands resting slightly on the steering wheel. With a little sigh, he turned and looked at her. "I know...you're getting tired of hearing this and I know you're lying to me in order to keep something safe, but I have to ask again. Why do you take the bus? Why don't you dematerialize?" He waited patiently watching as she clenched her hands on her lap.

Her head was down and a few of her bangs had escaped and were covering her face again.

"I..." she sniffled, her hand raising up to wipe at her cheek.

"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to be a jerk. I'm just very concerned and worried. Someone of your kind shouldn't be on the streets so late at night by themselves."

"My kind? What do you mean by that?" Lhust said it in a sneer almost.

"I meant that vampires shouldn't be on the streets by themselves. _Lessers_ attack in groups and if they corner you, you're a goner."

She was silent still and iAm waited.

Finally though, Lhust took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Looking up at the car's ceiling, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm...I'm not...a normal vampire." She heard iAm chuckle and that made her look over at him.

"Well anyone with extremely long hair who punches out perverted customer can't be normal, but hey, that's alright."

That made her smile a bit. "No..I mean...I'm not..normal normal. Like...how a vampire should be."

"And how are vampires supposed to be?"

"They're suppose to be able to dematerialize right after they hit their transition." There, she said it. He was perhaps the eighth person who now knew about her defect. The others were her father, who wasn't here anymore, her neighbors, who honestly don't like having her around, then recently, Assail and his cousins.

Deciding that being too quiet was a bad thing, iAm cleared his throat to get her attention. "Have you tried to dematerialize?"

"You have no idea how often I did after I transitioned. My dad tried to help as much as he could, but it was of no use. Hell, thanks to his encouraging words I stopped bothering."

"What did he say to you?"

Biting her lip, she looked away. "That I was a lost cause and that I shouldn't bother trying to fix something that will forever be broken." She gave a bitter laugh. "He was so...disappointed with me. As if this was my fault."

"It's not your fault. You got that? You being the way you are isn't your damn fault."

"Well him leaving me alone sure as hell made it seem as if it was. As if being around me sickened him or something."

"Don't...don't say that. Don't put yourself down, alright." Never in his life did he ever hear anyone talk about themselves in such a manner. To see this female, to hear this female believe that she was the cause of her defect. That being born was all her fault and no one elses. And to hear that her own father had abandoned her without a care in the world. Watching her, iAm saw how badly she was keeping herself from crying. As if crying would make things worse for herself. Without thinking, he reached over and took her hand. "From now on, if you ever need anything, come to me, alright?"

"But sir, I-"

"Don't give me that, I'm your boss, you're my employee thing. You need someone. Someone who'll be there for you when things get tough. I'm not...I'm not trying to replace your sire or anything, but I feel...I feel as if I need to be there for you, ya know?" And there she went, letting the tears slowly fall along her cheeks. "Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything, okay. Be it advice or whatever. I'll try and help you as much as I can."

Giving him a watery smile, she chuckled and began to wipe her eyes quickly. "T-Thank you. You don't know ...how much that means to me." She continued to wipe at her eyes, trying to make the tears stop.

"Don't worry about it. Now, with that out of the way, from now on, I'm taking you home, every night, got it?"

"Oh, but-"

"Nope. It's a done deal. Now, where is your phone?"

Feeling as if fighting him on the issue will be hopeless, she rattled off where the gas station she was suppose to meet Assail was at. It was already more than fifteen minutes and chances were he was fuming. Assail seemed like a male in which everyone had to comply with his rules. If he said fifteen minutes, he expected you to be there within fifteen minutes. Well she wasn't of a person who complied with rules. She tended to do whatever she wanted, now that her father wasn't around. Perhaps it would be best to let iAm know that he should keep himself in the car while she retrieved her phone. She wouldn't want him to have some sort of stand off with the male. As the car started and iAm pulled out from the parking lot, he turned right, then a left and drove off. "Umm...about...who has my phone-"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"-I think it would be best if you...stay...in the car."

At a red light, iAm looked at her with a quirked eye brow. "Why?"

"Well...you know...what's the point of you getting off. I'm just getting my phone and jumping back in the car."

"You make it seem as if it would be a bad thing for me to be around who ever has your phone."

"No..no...of course not..I just...figured...you should just...stay in the car...keep it running..and you know...just...just sit there...in the car seat...while I get my phone."

The light turned green and he went. "I'm getting off."

"I just said to-"

"-I know what you said, but with the way you're suggesting it, I feel as if I should get off with you while you go and retrieve your phone. What harm will it do? Not like the person is gonna try and face off with me."

She stayed silent at that.

"He is...isn't he? Who has your phone?"

"Some...male...that...I...just...know"

"Some male? That you know?...Uh huh...well...this male will just have to get used to me being out of the car and being there while you get your phone."

"He...he doesn't know that...you're bringing me. He thinks...I'll be alone."

"Well, his little bubble will just have to be burst, right?"

"Was is it about males and...well..basically making other males upset."

"It's a macho thing."

"Well, stop it."

"Nope."

She laughed at that.

* * *

He checked his watch for the fifth time or was it the sixth? It didn't matter. She was late. She was- He checked his watch again- fifteen minutes late. "I told her within fifteen minutes. Did I not say fifteen?" He asked his cousins.

"Yes, you did, but perhaps something came up?" Ehric tried to sooth.

"Like what? Do you think something has happened to her?" He frowned, his eyes shifting back and forth to scan the street. "Lets go. We shall go and see if we can find her. Perhaps she is still walking along the sidewalk."

"Or...she is being driven by someone."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because there she is." Ehric raised his hand to point at a Black Bentley that was stopping right in front of the gas station. "Hmm, did she mention being driven here?"

"No...she didn't." Frowning, Assail wanted to know who she was with and why she didn't mention it to him. "Come." Opening the door, he slipped out and slammed the door closed. Ehric and Evale did the same. He moved in front of the Rover and waited, watching as she took her time in getting out. It seemed she was conversing with whoever it was she was with. Narrowing his eyes, Assail managed to get a glimpse at the figure behind the wheel and noticed it was a male. That made him growl. What was she doing with another male? And why in the hell was he getting upset about that? Clenching his hands at his sides, Assail felt as if she was purposely taking her time. He was ready to storm over there and haul her from the vehicle and bring her back to the Rover until she finally opened the door and stepped out. She wasn't the only one. The male stepped out as well, going around to help her and then closing the door for her. That made him bristle a bit. He should have opened the door for her and helped her out.

Trying to smooth his face, not wishing to greet her with a frown, Assail stood his ground and gave a slight smile when Lhust and her companion approached. He forced himself to focus on Lhust and not the male behind her. "You're late."

"And that is an issue because...?" She let the sentence drift in order for him to answer.

He frowned. "I said to be here within fifteen minutes."

"No, you said you were going to be here in fifteen minutes. That time limit doesn't apply to me."

"So you would make someone wait while you go about wasting their time?"

"I didn't waste your time. I'm here aren't I? I showed up. Now. Phone please."

He raised a brow and slipped his hand in his coat pocket, but just kept it there. "First, who is he?"

Oh no, Lhust hoped that question wouldn't have been asked. She had hoped she would get her phone and leave. She had even asked iAm again to stay in the car, but of course he said no. "This is...a...friend..." Was saying friend a good thing or bad? Should she have said his name? She wasn't sure what the rules were when it came to situations like this.

"A friend? And does your friend have a name?" His eyes shifted from Lhust to the male behind her.

Before she could say anything, iAm took it upon himself to speak. That made a little groan escape her lips. _Dearest Virgin, please, please, please, don't let these two go at it. I just want my phone and go home, that's it._

"Yes, it's iAm. Pleasure. Now. The phone." He demanded, not really being nice about it.

His tone of voice made Assail glare at him. In fact, his tone made him want to rip the males throat out in order to teach him a lesson about manners. "I don't believe you are in any position to demand things from me. In any way, who are you to her?"

Before iAm could open his mouth, Lhust cut him off before he could speak. "He's just a friend. Phone. Now. Please." She put her hand out, gesturing for him to place the phone there. She even motioned with her head just in case he didn't get it.

"Only a friend? Or is he something more?" Assail demanded. Why in the world was he determined to know? He should just give Lhust the phone and simply be rid of her, but seeing her appear with this male had him tensing all over. She shouldn't be around any male, not unless he approves. Why he needed to approve was beyond him. Damn this female.

"Oh, we're something more. We're a bit closer, more than what friends should be." iAm mentioned, his lips curving in a slight smirk. He wasn't much to rankle a person, but for some reason, he needed to do it to this male. The instant he saw Assail, he automatically didn't approve or trust him. Why Lhust didn't mention that she ran into Assail rather had him worried. The male may have saved Wrath that one time, but Assail wasn't someone he would want Lhust to hang around with.

Lhust could hear the guttural growl coming from Assail. She turned around and pinned iAm with a severe glare. "Will you just...shut up. Just...shhhh, okay?" Turning back around, she faced Assail. "He's my employer, okay. I work for him, that's it. Phone. Now!" She stuck her hand out once again.

"And what exactly do you do for him?" He asked in a severe tone. He felt the tips of his fangs pressing behind his lips.

"Oh she- ooff!" iAm coughed.

Lhust elbowed iAm hard in the stomach to stop him from getting his head bitten off. "I'm a waitress. I work at his restaurant. Now give me my damn phone or I'll fucking take it from you by force." Once more, she stuck her hand out, her patience ready to snap.

Assail was about to demand what restaurant, but she cut him off.

"No. No more questions about where and what and who and..just...no! Okay? Now. Give. Me. My. Phone." without thinking, Lhust rushed forward and stuck her hand in the pocket his hand was in. She caught him off guard. He struggled to get her away, but Lhust forced herself on him, forcing her hands to search for her phone.

"Dammit female, alright, alright. I said alright!" He tried to gently push her away, but she would not let herself.

"No. I asked for my phone to many times. Now where the hell is it?" She tried to search his pockets, but he was twisting away from. "Just hold still dammit!"

Evale, Ehric and iAm just stood there, watching it all. Were they suppose to help? Or were they suppose to help in getting Lhust off Assail. In truth, all three of them found this amusing. Never in their lives have they ever seen something like this.

"Female, will you stop already?" Assail demanded, but knew it was futile. She was not listening. Growling, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, taking her other wrist and raised her hands above her head. With one hand holding onto both her wrists, his other arm looped around over her mid section. "When I say stop, tis best you listen." He breathed against her ear. Dearest Virgin, she smelled divine. His back was towards the others, so they weren't able to see what was happening.

Lhust blushed, feeling his arm press against the under side of her breasts. She tried to look up at him, though she was blushing, she was glaring at him. "You should have given me my phone in the first place."

"I was about to-"

"-No you weren't. Now let go of me and give me my phone."

The other three were standing back, watching and waiting to intervene in case something wrong happens. Ehric had reassured iAm, who had been ready to pounce Assail, that nothing would happen to Lhust. The instant Assail did anything, iAm would be on him, fangs bared and ready to rip him up.

"I'll give you your phone if only you do something for me."

Huffing, she rolled her eyes a bit. "Okay. Fine. What is it?"

"Dinner."

"What?" She squawked.

"Have dinner with me." He said in her ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"Dinner? With you?" She whispered back. She wasn't sure why she had to whisper, but for some unknown reason, she had to whisper.

"Yes, with me. Who else?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Never mind. Do not answer that. But yes. Have dinner with me."

"Why should I? And can you let me go now?"

He smirked. "You look rather good like this. Helpless and immobile."

"T-That isn't funny."

"I am not one to make jests, Lhust." He chuckled. " Now as to why you should, it's a way of me apologizing for being, how you put it, an asshole the other night. I wish to make it up to you and buying you dinner seems like a proper thing to do."

Looking away from him, Lhust thought about it. While her hands were being held above her head, her mind was thinking about what could happen over dinner. Would it just be dinner? Would there be more after? Would it just be dinner and that's it? Lhust rather hoped there would be more, but who was she kidding. For all she knew it was just going to be dinner and that's it. He was going to dust his hands of her and that would be it. At least she wouldn't have to worry about him either. Biting her lip, Lhust figured she could use him and get a good dinner out of this. Dinner and dessert, lots of dessert. "Fine. Dinner...and dessert."

He smiled. "Perfect. When are you available?"

"Well...I don't work tonight-"

"-Perfect. Be ready by 8:30pm."

"And there you go, setting a time."

"Just be ready." Releasing her wrists, Assail slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled her phone out. "Expect a call from me later on."Handing her the phone, he lazily slipped his arm from her mid section, his hand pressing gingerly against the under side of her breasts. His cock stirred a bit, but he held himself from hardening. Pulling away from her, he stepped away and turned to let her walk off.

With phone in hand, Lhust moved past him, making her way to iAm. Her face felt hot and no doubt she was blushing red like a damn tomato. No way could she let iAm see that.

Frowning when Lhust moved past him towards the car, he walked after her a bit concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. Got my phone. I'm all good. Lets go. Come on. In the car." She rushed as she opened the door, not waiting for him to help her and slammed it shut.

Stopping, iAm looked over his shoulder, seeing Assail watching them; well watching Lhust more than anything. Saying nothing, he went around and got in the Bentley and started the engine. With one last look at the males, iAm put it in drive and pulled away, heading down the street.

"Gentlemales, let us go. Our business has concluded."

"Did you upset her?" Ehric couldn't help, but ask."

"Why would you assume that?"

"She left in a rush without saying good bye to us."

"I did not upset her. Far from that."

"Then why-"

"No need to worry. Just know that she is not upset and that I have planned to make up for the fact that I was rude to her."

Evale and Ehric simply looked at each and gave a slight shrug.

Slipping into the Rover, Assail waited for the other two to get in and for Ehric to start the engine and head out. Already his thoughts were filling with images about having dinner with Lhust. To watch those lips of her's move as she savored her food. What he was more curious was what she was going to wear. Would it be something fitting? Something that would show off every bit of her curves? He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from growling out loud. Whatever she wore, he would slowly strip from her body. Yes. He would expose every little bit of her flesh and run his tongue along it till she was writhing underneath him. Once he had a taste of her, perhaps he would finally stop thinking about her. Just one taste and that would be it. He would be rid of her, he would no longer have to think about her.

He liked this idea and hoped it would turn out the way he imagined. If it didn't, then Fate was truly a cruel woman.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ I wanna take a moment to thank you all for reading and leaving me such awesome reviews. You guys are the best. You're positive reviews make me all giddy inside and they help me in writting even more chapters a bit quicker. Stay awesome and badass everyone. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

He was glancing at her every few times, but Lhust didn't dare look at iAm. Her mind was racing, her body still tingling from where she felt Assail's hand press against the underside of her breasts. Who would have thought such a sensual, little brush could make the body go crazy. Already she wished she could feel more of those sensual touches. She's suppose to hate the guy...okay..maybe not hate, but not..be..interested in him. Yeah. Not be interested in him, but her body didn't seem to be getting with the program.

Lips pressed together, Lhust stared at her phone and flipped it open. She went through it, checking to make sure he didn't do anything to it. When she checked her contacts, she frowned. There, at the top of the list of contacts was his name. The jerk put his phone number without even asking. Highlighting his name, Lhust was about to delete his contact, but stopped. What if he called her and she didn't recognize the number? She tended to avoid unknown numbers, then again, her contact list was sort of empty. The only number she had was the restaurants, Ceci's, iAm's and her neighbor's number. Perhaps having another number wouldn't be a bad thing. In case of an emergency, she can either call him or iAm. Rubbing her thumb over the OK button, Lhust sighed and flipped her phone closed.

"Everything okay?" iAm asked, a bit concerned. They had been parked in her drive way for about ten minutes. He hadn't asked or said anything while driving here and still didn't ask anything after he had pulled into the drive way and parked. After ten minutes and seeing her flip the phone closed, he figured now was a good time to ask questions.

Nibbling her lip, she nodded and finally looked up at him. "Yeah. Everything all good."

"Positive? You can tell me."

Should she mention that Assail was going to take her out to dinner and that she agreed? Perhaps having iAm know wouldn't be a bad thing. If something happened during dinner, she could call him and he could pick her up and take her home. Or perhaps he'll show up, kick Assail's ass for hurting her in some way, then take her home. She chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" He asked a bit amused.

"Oh..just..thinking about how you'll kick Assail's ass if he hurt me."

"I won't just kick it. I'll rip his spine out and beat the living shit out of him."

"Aww. That's really sweet of you, boss."

He smirked. "So I take it everything is good? He didn't say anything that upset you?"

"No. Far from it. He...he's gonna take me out to dinner tonight."

"Dinner?...Just you and him?...Alone?"

"Well...we won't be alone. I mean...they'll be people at whatever restaurant he'll take me to."

"And what if it's not a restaurant? What if it's his place?"

She didn't think of that. Would he take her to his home? Would he have someone prepare a meal for them? Or would he prepare the meal? Assail didn't seem like the cooking type, but if it came down to it, chances are, he would attempt something. "I'll...ask him where we're having dinner at."

"And is it just dinner?"

She frowned. "Well...yeah. What else would there be? I mean...it's just an apology dinner. Not like he's gonna take me out to dance afterward or anything." She frowned and thought about that. "What do people do after they have apology dinner? Is that even a thing?"

iAm looked away from her. Jesus, she was so naïve. Then again, she wasn't much experienced when it came to certain things. Should he mention to her that Assail might want some sex after dinner. That was usually the case when it came to dinner. The order was, dinner, dessert and some hard fucking.

"Boss? Is there something that happens after dinner?"

He sighed. "Not unless you want there to be."

"What do you mean?" She had an inkling about what he meant, but perhaps hearing it from someone else will seem even more true. Would Assail want to spend some alone time with her after dinner? She's seen movies and what the couples in movies do right after dinner. They go somewhere and have sex. They didn't really show the sex part, but they did show the scene of them waking up to each other.

Oh God, he's never had to explain sex to a virgin before. iAm had never once thought that such a day would come. How the hell was he suppose to explain this to her? Rubbing the back of his neck, then smoothing his hand over his mouth in a nervous gesture, iAm figured now was the time to get a practice on how to explain the damn birds and the bees thing. "Well...you see...some people like to...well...get together right after dinner and...well-"

"-have sex?" She finished for him, seeing how bad he was struggling to explain it to her. "Look, I might be a virgin, but I'm not that naïve alright. So I'll save you from having to embarrass yourself, okay?"

"Thank God!" He said and laughed a bit. Looking at her, he was still smiling, but only for a bit. "You be careful with him, alright? If he tries to force you to do something you don't want to do, try and fight him off. Lock yourself in a room and call me. I'll be here within seconds with a gun in my hand and with some major backup."

"What..kind of back up? Like...a motley crew kind of backup?"

"You could say." He smirked. "But just...promise me you'll let me know where you are and where you're going."

That touched her. She smiled and patted his hand. "I will. And don't worry. I'll make sure the night just ends with dinner. I don't think I'm ready to just..well...give up something that's suppose to be precious." Though with Assail, she wasn't sure how well she'll be able to keep herself from just giving it to him. The male looked like he could just easily claim a females virginity with a simple look, a few words and there, females would just offer themselves to him. Not her. She will definitely not be one of those females. Lhust frowned a bit. Why did she not believe her own words?

iAm was rather happy hearing those words. "Good girl. Now then. Time for you to head in. It's getting late and the sun will be coming up soon."

Nodding, Lhust gathered her things. She even made sure to keep a firm hold on her phone while she opened the car door and slipped out. "I'll see ya Thursday boss. Take care."

"You as well. And remember, call me in case of anything, regardless of how minor it might seem."

She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I will. Good night." Closing the door, she waved good bye to him and proceeded to head to her front door. Slipping in and giving iAm another good bye way, she closed her door and locked it.

Starting the engine, iAm backed out of her drive way and proceeded to head home, which was the Brotherhoods mansion. As he drove down the highway, iAm debated about telling the Brothers about Lhust and Assail. It shouldn't be a big deal, really. The male didn't seem like he would harm a hair on Lhust's head, but iAm was still a bit iffy about the guy. The instant he was face to face with him, he immediately got a bad feeling about the male.

Maybe he was overacting. This is the first time he's cared about someone else's well being beside Trez's. Lhust was a smart female. If she says that she'll end dinner with just dinner, then he should just be satisfied with that. Though why did he feel as if it was hard to believe those words. Frowning, iAm turned off on an old road and continued to drive, heading towards a thick forest. The mansion was well hidden, thanks to V's special _mhis_. Whether it be day or night, no one was able to see or detect the mansion, not when you had a thick fog that tended to mess with ones senses.

As he drove upwards along the side of a mountain, iAm continued to ponder. Perhaps he should just mention to the boys about Assail taking Lhust to dinner. Having the mind set that they'll be rescuing a female from a bad dinner might give them a bit of a thrill.

He smirked as he stopped before a heavy gate, waiting for it to open. iAm figured it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of info about Assail and his cousins. He knew that they helped in getting Wrath out when the King was shot in the neck, but just because he helped in that, didn't really make the male into a good guy. One time deals were never enough to make a person good.

* * *

Lhust looked at herself through the mirror, pushing back her bangs as she stared at herself. Clad in nothing, but her bra and panties, she was trying to figure out what she was going to wear and what she was going to do to her hair. "What..if..I...do...this." She grabbed a chunk of hair and pulled it back, then grabbed another bit of hair and twisted it and pinned it in place, but thanks to how thick and silky smooth her hair was, the pins just gently glided down, refusing to stay in place. Growling in frustration, she scratched her head and mussed up her hair, making it tangle. "I hate you, sooo much!" Pursing her lips, she stared at the bit of knotted hair she did. "Dammit." Grabbing her brush, she began to detangle, cursing at each pull of her knots. "Dammit. Dammit."

After a good ten minutes of having an all out war with her hair, she gave up on that and began to rummage through her closet. "Okay. Dinner. It..might be a fancy dinner. So...dress? I think a dress will work." She pushed one shirt to the side, then another, then her work pants. "I know I had some dresses. Grand_mahmen_ was punctual about females needing dresses." Looking all the way in the corners, she managed to find the treasure she sought. Most of her dresses either had some sort of flower printing or was bright in color. "Oh yeah..these were all..._mahmen's_ dresses." Lhust sighed. "I should have something that isn't so- aha!" Pulling out a form fitting black dress, Lhust pressed it to her front and looked down. It stopped just above her knees and had a long V in the front. "I think...I'll put a pin there." She ran a finger along the V, seeing how far it dipped. She recalled buying this dress at a thrift store. An impulsive purchase that at the time, she didn't regret, but now, she wondered if this was too flashy. "Hmm...what would be the probability of Assail focusing on my face instead of my cleavage? Cue Jeopardy song. Can I get 99% at my cleavage? Answer is, yes. Good thing I know how to pin two things together." Laughing, Lhust went over to her jewelery box and snagged a pin with little rhinestones on it. Setting the dress on the bed, she pulled the bottom of the V together and pinned it in place. "There. Less cleavage showing...well...less chance of my tits spilling out."

Staring at the dress, her smile slowly wavered. "Will he be able to tell I got it at a thrift shop?" Assail screamed money, while she screamed poor and in desperate need of funds and better clothes. "The dress doesn't look too bad. It's not faded. No tears. Still looks good." She was beginning to get second thoughts about the dress. "No. Stop it. It's fine. The dress is fine." Grabbing it, she placed it back on the hanger and hung it back on the closet. " Nothing to worry about. Hell, I even have some nice pumps to go with it." Also from the thrift store. "I'll just have my hair down and there." Looking at the time, her brows raised in surprise at how late it was. "Shit. Okay. Bed. Bed now." Making herself not worry about tonight, Lhust pulled back the covers from her bed and slipped in. She thought her eyes would droop closed once her head hit the pillow, but instead, she was wide awake and focused on the ceiling. "What if he does want to have sex? He wouldn't. Not with me at least. Or would he?" She pondered the question until she felt her eyes finally get heavy. "Go to sleep stupid. Of course he isn't going to ask you to have sex. It's just apology dinner. Now close your eyes and go to sleep." Doing just that, Lhust closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and tried to let the Sandman do his job to get her to sleep.

* * *

Something was blaring near her head and Lhust groaned, reaching her hand to turn off the sound. Tapping the night stand with her hand, she tried to scavenge for her alarm clock while her head was still underneath the covers. Groaning, she managed to touch it and quickly slammed her hand on the snooze button. Slipping her hand back under the covers, Lhust laid still for a good two minutes, before she pushed the covers off and sat up. Looking at the clock, she saw the hour. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna be late." It was already eight and Assail expected her to be ready by 8:30pm. He'll, chances were he was going to be outside her door by 8:30 sharp. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. How the hell did I over sleep?" She obviously forgot that she went to bed late.

Getting out of bed, Lhust took a step, only to realize to late her other foot was tangled by her blanket. Letting the floor catch her, she cursed and huffed. "Oh fuck, my breasts." She rolled on to her back and began to massage her breasts. "I...don't...have time...for this...dammit." Wincing, she rolled again and got up and made a dash to the bathroom. She was in and out in record time, having to wash her face while she swished mouth wash in her mouth.

Lhust kept checking the time as she brushed out her hair and slipped into her dress. "Make up? Do I have time for it?" Looking at the clock, she had two minutes left. "Fuck it. Eye liner. Easy." Not easy enough. Every time she moved the tip of her eyeliner pencil, it would break. She would sharpen it a bit and it would always break the minute she wanted to glide it on. "Don't do this- No, don't smudge. No, no, no-" A door bell rang through out the house. "No, no, no, no, no." Lhust managed to get the smudged liner off and decided to forget the liner. She looked decent enough. The door bell ran again and Lhust cursed. Looking out her bedroom door, she yelled. "I'll be right out. Just hold on." Spinning around slowly, she marked off what she need. "Purse, phone, keys, wallet, pepper spray as a just in case, breath mints just in case I decide to eat anything with garlic or onion. What else do I- Coat, need a coat." Rushing to her closet, she pulled out a light sweater. "Okay, got that. Anything-" The door bell rang again. "If he rings it one more time, I swear I'm gonna take my sweet ass time." Lhust rushed from room to room, making sure all the windows were locked and curtains were pulled. "Everything locked, all lights off." Nodding that everything was locked up, Lhust unlocked the front door and pulled it open just in time to see Assail reach for the door bell. "Ring it again and I'll break the finger."

He drew his brows together. "I said 8:30. It is now-" He checked his watch. "8:40."

"I'm a female. We're suppose to take long time." She threw back which only made him frown.

Assail was about to counter, but held himself. Instead, his eyes took in her appearance. He let his eyes stare at her face and how her hair was simply held back a bit and the rest falling down behind her back. Such long hair. His fingers itched to touch. He let his eyes roam down, from her exposed neck, to the dip of her dress where he could see the upper swells of her breasts. He wanted to run his tongue along that exposed flesh while his hands pushed her dress from her shoulders so he could expose more. Assail growled deep and low. The dressed hugged her body well, showing every curve of her. He was already thinking about skipping the dinner all together and just taking her back inside her home and laying her on the nearest flat surface.

"I-Is something wrong?" Lhust asked, her cheeks slightly hot and rosy. He was just staring at her. Maybe it was the dress? Could he really tell it was bought at a thrift store? "Am I not...is the dress not..suitable?"

Clearing his throat, Assail shook his head. "No...uh...no, the dress is fine. In fact, it's perfect. You look perfect. Ravishing actually."

That made her smile. She couldn't help, but smooth a hand down along the dress. "Thanks." Lhust couldn't help, but look away, still smiling.

"Right. Well then. Shall we go? We're even more late."

"That, I believe, is your fault." She laughed. Closing her front door, she locked it and even did a little tug to make sure it was really locked.

Taking her arm in his, Assail was quite the gentleman. He helped her down her porch steps and guided her to a slick black Jaguar. She'd seen a few of those speed down the street late at night while she waited for the bus. To go that fast with not restraint was something she wanted to experience.

Opening the door, Assail helped her in, making sure she was properly seated before shutting the door.

Lhust felt nervous being inside. She was thinking and hoping that the bottoms of her pumps weren't dirty. Putting on her seatbelt, Lhust placed her hands on her lap at the same time Assail opened his door and slipped in. She wanted to smooth her hands along the smooth, clean dashboard and seat. Hell, she wanted to touch every bit of surface she could. When she was in iAm's car, she hadn't given much thought about smoothing her hands along the nicely cleaned and polish dashboard and doors since she had been busy crying, but Assail's car was practically tempting her to touch. Lhust didn't feel like she was worthy enough. Heck, she didn't feel worthy enough to sit inside such a luxury feeling car. How much did he pay for it? How many pay checks would it take to buy a car like this. Lhust mentally tried to calculate, but by the time she counted a third paycheck, she felt nauseous. Too much money going to waste for a car that looked like it couldn't hold more than a few days worth of groceries in the back. She was starting to hate this car already for making her feel so poor...even though she slightly was, but not severely.

"Are you alright? You look upset."

"Oh...uhh...I'm fine. Not upset. Just wondering where we're going for dinner."

Bringing the car to life, Assail pulled out of her drive way and headed east to where the main streets were. "I found out about this quaint Italian restaurant. Seems it's very popular from what Ehric had told me."

Hearing that made her tense. Was he talking about Sal's? "O-Oh? This place seems rather...awesome if it's popular. What's-" She had to clear her throat a bit, "the restaurants name?" _Please don't say Salvatore's. Please Dearest Virgin, don't say-_

"Salvatore's Italian Restaurant."

Lhust looked at him for a few seconds before slowly turning her head to look out the window. She had thought dinner would be pleasant. She would order anything she wanted and whore out on the dessert. Instead, she was going to dine in hell. Her sweet, overly protective, fatherly boss is working tonight and Lhust was going to have dinner with Assail while being stalked to death. If she reached for the lock and opened the door, would she be killed instantly? All Lhust was thinking was that she wanted to just crawl under a rock and die or in this case, get out of a moving car and hope that whatever parked car she hits kills her on impact.

"-Lhust? Lhust?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry. Were you saying something?"

"I asked if you knew the restaurant?"

"Yeah. You could say I know it." More like work in it. Looking out the window again, Lhust watched the parked cars passing by them. _Dear Fate, it's me Lhust. Could you do me a favor and stop fucking with my life. Sincerely, the female who's starting to hate you, Lhustacia. P.S, damn you for having this male come into my life. P.S.S, can you at least make sure my boss isn't at the restaurant tonight. 'Kay. Thanks, bye._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I'm the worst updater ever...and I procrastinate a lot. *sighs* But here you go. Thanks for waiting. I'll try and not be a procrastinator and update more often...=._.=...mildy often...*chuckles nervously***_

* * *

Chapter 8

He was feeling rather good about this. If this dinner was a success, Assail hoped to have a little taste of Lhust and hopefully that would quench his thirst for her. Once he had that taste, he was hoping that would be that and he could get on with his nights not having to think about her. Looking at her while she pondered the menu, Assail couldn't help, but wonder. Could he have just one taste? He was a male that didn't, no, couldn't have a female in his life, especially with the way he was. What female would appreciate his life style? Unless he kept it a secret? They wouldn't have to know anything about the drugs and dealings. He could lie, he's done it before, but for some reason, if it came to Lhust, could he really lie to her?

Trying her best not to look around, Lhust kept her eyes plastered onto the menu, pretending to read it. She knew every damn item on here, from drinks to desserts. She was worried about iAm. When they walked into the restaurant, Loraine had greeted them and she didn't hide her curiosity when she had seen her with Assail. Lhust could only give the female hostess a nervous smile before being led to their table. Lhust was rather greatfull that they were seated in Ceci's area.

"Hello, good evening. May I start you off both with any drinks?" Ceci had a big smile and she kept glancing at Assail, then back at Lhust, brows and eyes doing that questionable 'who is he?' gesture. Loraine, ever the big mouth, had searched out Ceci after she had seated Lhust and company and informed her of Lhust's delicious date.

"Wine please. Which ever you think is the best." Assail answered with a half smile.

"We have this delicious White Zinfandel that you would absolutely love. And for you...Miss...?"Ceci turned, giving Lhust a wide smile.

Blushing, Lhust opened her menu to try and hide her face. "Oh um...let..me just see...what looks...good." She pretended to read the list of different drinks.

"Here. We have this one, which has a wonderful fruity flavor to it." Ceci reached her hand and dropped a little folded piece of paper in front of Lhust.

Pretending to read the details of the suppose drink Ceci recommended, she looked up at her friend and smiled. "Sounds delicious. I'll take that."

"Perfect. I'll give you two a few more minutes to look over the menu,okay? I'll be right back with your drinks."

Carefully sliding the menu with the slip, she dragged it along the table till it fell on her lap. Clearing her throat, she set the menu down and did her best to unfold the slip and look down every time Assail wasn't looking.

"Very quaint, isn't it?" He asked.

"Hmm..oh...what?" She asked, looking up from her lap.

"The restaurant. It's rather quaint. Has a wonderful Tuscan feel to it."

"Oh...uh...yeah..yeah it does..." She glanced back down when Assail looked away.

On the slip she read what Ceci wrote.

_Bathroom. Now!_

Crumbling the slip in her hand, Lhust nibbled her lip before smiling. "Will...you...uhh...excuse me for a moment. Need to...uhh...just...go to the restroom. To..you know...check...check something. My face really."

Looking at her a bit curiously, Assail simply nodded. "Alright. Take your time."

Smiling, she grabbed her purse and slipped from the table. Back straight, Lhust did her best not to run, instead she did a brisk walk to where the restroom was and stepped in, only to gasp when someone grabbed her. "Jesus Ceci, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry and language please."

"Sorry." Lhust mumbled.

"Now, you got one minute to explain who that really hot guy is and why you've never talked about him. Spill. Now!"

"He's just...someone...I...met...at...a...coffee shop...last night... and we...ordered the same drink and just...uhhh...started talking..."

As a mother, Ceci knew when someone was lying. Raising a brow and crossing her arms, she stared at Lhust. "L, you're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Look directly at me L and say that again."

Nibbling her lip, Lhust looked at Ceci straight in the eyes. "I'm...I'm not lying."

"Did you know liars nibble their lips."

Lhust stopped nibbling quickly. "Ceci, please. I-"

"Look, I didn't have you come here to give you a hard time. I was just curious and a bit..worried...you know. He's really hot and sometimes...well...guys who look like that...the million dollar lookers are sometimes bad news."

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid or anything." Or maybe she was. "Hey Ceci, is the Boss around? I didn't see him."

"He's coming in late tonight. Said he had a little family issue, but should be coming around soon. Why? Do you need him?"

"Actually...umm...I don't want him...to uhh...you know...be around.."

"Ah, you don't want him eyeballing your date with murder in his eyes?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you-"

"He did the same thing to Loraine when she and her now fiance' came here on their first date. Don't worry, I'll keep the Boss distracted so you can have a good dinner. Now go. Guy must be wondering if you fell in the toilet."

Smiling, both females left the restroom, Lhust heading back to her table and Ceci going back to get their drinks quickly.

"Sorry about that. All the mirrors were in use." She smirked. Before she could sit, Assail was on his feet and pulling her chair out for him, making her blush. "Oh. Thanks."

"Oh course. Every male should always pull a chair for a female." Sitting back down, Assail looked up when their server returned with some wine glasses, a bottle and Lhust's drink. "There we go. Are we ready to order.?"

"I am, but since you went to the ladies room, perhaps you need more time?"

"Oh no. I'm good. I picked something before leaving." No she didn't, but it wasn't like he needed to know.

Taking out her ordering pad and pen, Ceci looked at Assail for his order.

With one quick glance at the menu, Assail spoke loud and clear, keeping eye contact with Ceci. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan as well as the Stuffed Mushrooms and Mozzarella Ravioli, heavy on the sauce please. And for you?" He glanced at Lhust with a little smirk on his lips.

She could only stare at him. Not one person has ever ordered so much food for themselves while she had been working.

"Is something the matter?" He asked still smirking.

"No...uhh...no..just...just...thinking that that is a lot of food."

"Not really."

"Not really? Are you kidding? I would blow up by the time I got to the Stuffed Mushrooms." Shaking her head in bewilderment, Lhust looked up at Ceci. "I'll just have the Chicken Alfredo please."

Nodding, Ceci took one of the menus. "I'll leave the other in case you want dessert." She smirked at Lhust before walking away.

"Now then, while we wait, we should get to know each other." He took a sip of his water as he watched her.

"Didn't think you were much a of sharer."

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I just...assumed you were...more of a private person."

"I am very private when I have to be, but it never hurt to let someone in once in a while." Actually, letting people in was dangerous thus why he mostly kept to himself and why he was mostly around his cousins. There were things one should never reveal.

Looking down at her drink, she rubbed a finger along the brim. "Why are you letting me in?"

Assail stared at her for a moment. He wasn't sure himself why he wished to share a bit of himself to her. He merely figured he would just buy her dinner, perhaps have a bit more of her time and that was that. He never thought he would be telling her anything, but he was compelled to tell her. "Is it wrong for me to share a bit of myself to you? You almost make it seems as if I shouldn't bother."

She blushed. "Err..w-well...I didn't think...that is..." Great, now he's gonna stop talking about himself and perhaps just rush this dinner along and be on his way. _Good job, you suck at dates._ Her mind mentally chided her. Alright, change the subject. "I'm an only child."

He raised a brow. "Really? Did your parents not wish to have anymore young?"

"My _mahmen_ died on the birthing bed."

Assail gave her the most sincerest look he could ever give and he never really gave looks like this. "I'm so sorry to hear that. It's a curse to know most of our females cannot live long enough to enjoy being around their new young."

She nodded. "Yeah. It broke my dad's heart as it did my _grandmahmen's_ as well. But at least I had them both...for a bit."

"What do you mean a bit?"

"Well, when I turned fifteen, my _grandmahmen_ passed away. So it was up to my dad to raise me. I thought, that perhaps everything would be good. He was even prepared when it came to my transition. Boy was he in for a surprise. Or should I say, we both were."

"You survived your transition, which was good,seeing as here you are."

She chuckled. "I'm rather glad I don't have to experience that ever again."

He couldn't help, but smile. "But the problem was not being able to dematerialize."

She nodded. "Yeah. At first, we thought perhaps I just wasn't getting it. That maybe after a few days, I'll be able to." She shook her head. "But everything I did wasn't working. No matter how hard I tried and concentrated, I just couldn't. My father..he...he always got frustrated and well, he always said I wasn't trying harder." She nibbled her lip. "When _mahmen_ died, his personality shifted a bit, if that makes sense. When _grandmahmen_ died, he just changed. Like, every little thing got to him. A few days after my transition and seeing that I wasn't able to dematerialize, he uhh...he sort of...went away."

"What do you mean, 'he went away'? Do you mean to tell me he left you? To care for yourself?"

Lhust could hear the slight anger in his voice. It was almost like how iAm sounded when she told him.

"At first, I kept thinking it was my fault and tha-"

"It isn't. Don't ever think or say that it is. Your father is an ass." He saw her frown. "I'm not apologizing for the insult. What kind of male leaves their own young to fend for themselves? All because you weren't able to dematerialize? Tis something minor."

She kept quiet about that. She hadn't brought up her no fang things. Lhust didn't want him to see her as a freak. At least he was accepting at the fact she couldn't dematerialize, but having no fangs. Having those was what practically made a vampire what they are. " I stopped blaming myself. Someone convince me to do it and I'm glad they told me." And funny to say, Assail almost sounded like the Boss. Funny how she already managed to get to males to care for her well being when the one she truly wanted to care was no longer around.

"Did your father say where he went?"

"No. He just left a note with the word 'Sorry' on it and that was it. Nothing else."

"Would you ever want to see him again?" If she did, perhaps he would take it upon himself to find the bastard and perhaps beat sense into the worthless brain he had.

Lhust thought about it and shook her head. "No and yes. No because of how upset I am. I wouldn't want to look at the man who just up an abandoned me and yet, I do, so I could ask why. Why would he just leave me like that?" Lhust felt her eyes mist and she quickly dabbed at her eyes with her napkin.

Alarmed, Assail tried to get her attention. "Lhust?...Lhustacia? Look at me." He waited until she did. "Don't ever cry, not for him, understand. He doesn't deserve those tears. Save those for someone who are more deserving." Bloody hell, he was sounding like a female almost.

She couldn't help, but crack a little joke. "What? Should I be saving them for you or something?" She chuckled.

His lips curled into a little smile. "If you want, though I'm not sure what I'll be doing with them. I don't know how well they can be displayed in a museum and I'm not sure if they'll fetch a nice price."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny." She smiled, her eyes no longer watery.

Assail rather liked seeing her smile. He wanted to see her smile all the time, but no, he couldn't. This was a one time thing. He would need to have her smiling through this whole night for he would never give himself another chance to see those lovely lips smiling again.

Back in the kitchen, Ceci was just ready to reach for Lhust's plate, when she stopped, hearing the Boss come in. Looking up, she saw him coming from the back door. Where Lhust and company was seated, the Boss would be able to see them the moment he stepped through the kitchen doors. That made her panic a bit. She watched as the Boss turned and headed for one of the coolers against the wall. Okay, good. Perhaps he was gonna check on it, since the ventilation was being stupid.

Grabbing her note pad, she ripped a piece and jotted something down, before folding it into a very tiny square. Grabbing plates, she placed them on her tray, the little note in her other hand. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the Boss talking with one of the chef's. Heading for the doors, Ceci was on a mission to inform her good friend. Being careful not to bump into people, Ceci looked up, smiling when she saw Lhust with a big smile. Her eyes went to her date. The guy was really fixed on her. Ceci saw the way he kept focused on her face and how his eyes would shift, as if trying to catch every little thing Lhust did. Perhaps this guy wasn't bad after all, though looks could be very deceiving. If Ceci ever found out that he her poor L, well Ceci knew how to handle an electric turkey carver.

Coming up to the table, she smiled at them. "Alright. We got some delicious treats here. Chicken Alfredo for the lovely lady." When Ceci reached for the plate, she hid the little note between her hand and plate and when she set the plate down in front of Lhust, the note dropped to the table so that her date wouldn't see it. "The plates hot, okay honey? And now, we have a Chicken Parmesan, Stuffed Mushrooms and the Mozzarella Ravioli with extra sauce. Would any of you like some Parmesan cheese?" Ceci asked looking at Lhust, then at her date.

"Yes, please. Heavy on the mushrooms and Ravioli." Assail asked kindly.

Nodding, Ceci went to work, making a nice little mountain on both plates. "And for you miss?" Ceci raised the Parmesan shredder.

Shaking her head, Lhust kindly denied.

"Alright. I'll be right back to top off your water and I'll be of you hair."

Thanking the female, Assail looked down at his plates, then to Lhust's. "It's looks amazing."

The moment Ceci was gone, Lhust gracefully smoothed the note over the table and to her lap where she unfolded it. She looked up the instant Assail spoke. "Oh yes. It smells delicious." She pretended to look down at her plate, but instead looked down at the note.

_Boss. Here. Warning._

Lhust mentally began to pray. _Dear Fate, hi. It's me. Don't let this end in disaster. I'm asking you cuz you're the only one so far that's been messing with my life. So please, for once, don't let this night go badly._

The minute she finished her prayer, she felt something tingling at the back of her neck. Against her better judgment, Lhust looked to her left and she almost paled. By the kitchen doors stood the one person she hoped not to see. Her Boss was narrowing his eyes over to them, arms crossed over his chest. Ceci was beside him trying to get his attention, but iAm had that killer look in his eyes.

Looking away, seeing that Assail had yet to notice or even feel the death glare, Lhust, grabbed her fork and poked at her Alfredo. _Dear Fate, thanks for everything. _She internally wanted to sob, but instead, she twisted her fork to get pasta on it and smiled up at Assail as she popped all that pasta goodness in her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Who would have thought Assail would bring Lhust here of all places. This almost felt like some sort of comedy scene from some sort of show. iAm continued to stare to where Lhust and Assail were seated. He saw when Lhust looked over and for all he knew, she was hoping he would go away. Not a chan-

"Hey? Boss? Hello? Earth to Boss." Ceci kept tapping at his shoulder and waving a hand over his face to get his attention.

He was getting rather annoyed, but knew he couldn't just stand there forever. Letting out a heavy sigh, he finally uncrossed his arms and looked down at his server. "Yes Ceci?" He asked oh so sweetly.

"Jesus Boss, you gonna kill a possum with a look like that."

iAm tried to smooth his face a bit so it wasn't so harsh. "Sorry, I just-"

"-You just had the look of pure hate or something. You practically had the same look my dad had when he met my husband the first time." She chuckled. "Look, I'm keeping an eye on L. Don't you worry about a thing okay."

"Ceci, you don't understand. He's-"

"-Quite the looker, huh?" She let out a breathy sigh. "If I weren't married and didn't have kids and didn't look so big because I had kids, I would be dreaming about him, but I'm happy to say that I love my husband and kids."

He raised a brow. "Everything you just said doesn't make sense."

"Oh Boss. I'm a woman. We don't ever make sense. We're a walking contradiction."

He opened his mouth to respond to that, but closed it. In truth, Ceci was right. Females were strange creatures. Whether they were human or not, they were practically much the same. Sighing, he smoothed down his coat. "I'll just go see if-"

"-No you don't. You did that with Lorraine and you scared the demons out of her husband. Now why don't you be a good boy and just go to your office. I'm sure there's a big pile of receipts for you to play with."

He quirked a brow. "You know I'm your Boss and I can do whatever I want and not listen to you."

"And I'm a mom, Boss-man. If I can wrangle my kids and husband I can wrangle you. Now come on. I'll notify you if anything bad happens."

"Cec-"

"Boss. Please. I know ways to keep you busy. If I have to clog a toilet, I'll do it just so you can be busy."

He stood there for a moment before asking. "Would you really?"

"I've unclogged my toilet so many times thanks to my son, I basically know how to clog it. So go on before I do it."

Frowning, he looked up to Lhust and Assail before sighing and turning away towards his office.

Lhust no longer felt the back of her neck tingling. Unable to help herself, she looked over her shoulder and internally sighed in relief when she saw iAm walking away and heading towards the direction of his office. Ceci was right behind him, no doubt to ensure he was actually going there. Lhust was going to give that female a big thank you hug and gift for the help.

Smiling, she turned back to her food. Looking up, she watched as Assail ate with such manners, she felt rather clumsy. He looked more...sophisticated, especially when he dabbed the side of his lip, unlike her who would just swipe the cloth along her mouth.

Looking up from his plate, Assail caught Lhust looking at him. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Not really. Just...who taught you how to eat?"

"Pardon? Is something wrong with the way I eat?" He couldn't help, but lower his fork and knife down.

_Good job genius, you insulted the male._ "No, no. What I meant was. Uhh..well, your table manners are rather impeccable. You don't a sound or anything when you eat and what not. In fact, it makes me feel rather..uhh...unclassy."

"I thank my _mahmen_ for it. She was a strict female, especially when it came to manners."

"She must have been a swell person."

"Swell enough." He commented before taking a sip of his wine.

Raising a brow, Lhust felt as if he didn't have much love for his _mahmen_. But how could that be? They were the first to love their child.

Deciding to veer off that subject, Lhust swirled some more angel hair pasta around her fork. "How's the food?"

"Rather delicious actually. The sauce is amazing and the sausage in the mushrooms in spicy and good. The food is amazing surprising to say. How is yours?"

Looking down at her own plate, Lhust almost shrugged. She's had this dish before, but to make face, she had to lie. "This is amazing. The sauce is just right and the chicken is so juicy. Here, why don't you try some." Not realizing what she was doing, Lhust had lifted her fork, placing her other hand underneath to catch anything that fell and offered some to Assail. She didn't think anything bad by it, but she looked at his face, she frowned. "What's wro-" It hit her instantly. Dearest Virgin, how stupid was she? Offering to feed him when she could have pushed her plate to him. He must think her weird or something. "I'm..sorry. So stupid of me. I didn't think-" She began to pull her hand away, but Assail snatched her wrist that she almost dropped her fork.

The moment she had offered him food, Assail's stomach had tightened. To be fed by her was too much of an honor that he didn't deserve. When she began to pull her hand away, he didn't know what came over him. He had snatched her wrist, holding it still as he looked at her. Without a word, he gently pulled at her wrist, forcing her to move forward in her seat. Leaning in, Assail parted his lips and took her fork into his mouth and with deliberately pulled the fork nice and slow. He did this while he continued to stare at her with such hungry eyes. He savored the creamy pasta, the flavor seeming to explode in his mouth. Releasing her hand, he sat back and licked his lips teasingly. "You're right. That is good." Assailt couldn't help, but grin at her.

Fork still up in the air, Lhust's mind was in total fog mode. All she paid attention to was Assail's lips. How full and plump they were. How they parted to take the pasta from her fork. Jesus, who would have thought just watching a male's lip could be such a turn on. And to make her mind lose another brain cell, he licked his lips and grinned at her. Lhust swallowed, trying to get her mind to work. Blinking, she retracted her fork, placing it on her plate. She wanted to feed him again, but would he find that weird? Wait, what was she thinking? Feeding him? It sounded crazy, but she wanted to. She wanted to feed him all her pasta and then get Ceci over here and order every dessert on the menu so she could feed it to him. To watch those sweet lips of his move as he savored every bite. _Dearest Virgin, is this some sort of freaky fetish of some sort. Is that even a thing?_

"I hope I didn't shock you." He couldn't help, but smirk.

"S-Shock? Me? Of course not. I don't shock easily." She gave a little nervous laugh, before sipping at her wine. She wanted to chug it actually, but figured that wouldn't be lady like.

Unable to help himself, Assail cut a small piece of his chicken and raised his fork in offering to her. "Care to try some of mine." Every nerve in his body tingled at the thought of she feeding from him. It was gratifying for a male to feed their female and see how happy they were. The funny thing was that Lhust wasn't his female, but he wanted to feed her. Wanted her to be full and happy. To watch as her face contorted in pleasure as she savored the food he offered.

He watched as she hesitated, before leaning forward, her lips parted as she took what he offered. Her eyes closed, her mouth moving slowly to enjoy the flavor. When he heard that little moan of delight, Assail hissed low. Yes. That's what he wanted to hear. "Good?"

Lhust wasn't sure why, but the Chicken Parm was so damn good, even though she's had it before. Was it because Assail fed it to her? No, couldn't be. But Dearest Virgin, the sauce was amazing and so was the seasoning. All the flavors seemed to have imploded in her mouth.

"Would you care for more?" He asked while cutting another piece for her.

Nodding, she swallowed the small piece she had chewed and leaned in, taking more from him.

Assail offered her more, making sure to cut perfect and precise pieces for her. Watching her lips move and hearing her little moans of delight had his cock stirring and he was bloody glad that the table cloth was hiding it. He raised another piece for her, but saw her shake her head.

"I'm gonna eat it all." She chuckled, unable to help, but take the piece he offered. "Okay. No more. I practically finished your plate and mine just got cold."

"I still have other dishes. Mushroom? Ravioli?" He was tempting her. Assail wanted to feed her more. He wanted to reach over, drag her from her seat and sit her on his lap and kiss those lips of hers.

She covered her mouth and laughed. "No more. I'm gonna explode before I've even gotten dessert." She took a sip of her wine.

Assail had forgotten about dessert. He could see it now. Sweet, decadent chocolate along her lips. Assail can see himself leaning in to lick away that dark goodness. His cock twitched against his slacks. He needed to stop thinking about her else he wouldn't be able to leave the table. Lucky enough, his perverted thoughts were broken when the servant appeared.

"Hey there. So how's the food?" Ceci looked at Lhust's plate and saw she still had most of it on it, while her date's plate was almost clean. He still had a few mushrooms and his plate of Ravioli was still full. Ceci kept herself from biting her lip. She had been watching while Lhust had been fed. "Should I box those up for you?"

Lhust blushed as she looked down at her plate. It was barely touched. At least she'll have left overs for lunch tomorrow, so that wasn't bad. "Uhh, yes, please."

"Alrighty. And for you sir?" Ceci turned to Assail.

"Yes if you would be so kind."

"Alright, I'll take these for you. And did you two wish to have a dessert?"

Not waiting for him to say anything, Lhust grabbed the menu that Ceci had left and turned to where all the desserts were. She told herself she going to get dessert from this dinner and she wasn't going back on that, even though she couldn't eat anymore. Skimming through, her eyes landed on the hot fudge, chocolate volcano brownie and vanilla ice cream. Raising the menu, she pointed to the dessert. "I'll have the Decadent Lava Brownie."

"Excellent." Ceci didn't even bother to ask Assail if he wanted anything. She was going to leave it so that they would share that. Grabbing the plates, Ceci stepped away to leave them be for a moment while they waited for their dessert.

With the food gone and Assail no longer feeding her, Lhust wasn't sure what to do. Their time had been taken up by him feeding her. She hadn't minded at all. In fact, she had rather liked it.

Looking down while she folded her napkin, Lhust tried to think of something to talk about. They had talked a bit about her and her family, maybe she should ask him a few questions about his. Leaving her napkin alone, Lhust looked up at blushed when she saw him starring at her. "W-What? Is...there something on my face." Her hand reached up to smooth along her lips to feel if there was anything.

He smirked. "No. I was just thinking about leaving this place."

"O-Oh? Why? Are you..uhh...bored or something?"

"No. Far from it. I felt that perhaps we could take your dessert and enjoy it somewhere that's a bit more quiet."

"Oh? Do you need total silence in order to enjoy a brownie?"

"No actually. I figured it wouldn't be proper to enjoy licking the dessert off your lips while all these people watch. I'm sure something like that would be most shocking."

She could only stare at him. Did she hear him correctly? He wanted to lick brownie off her? Lhust nibbled her lip and the action caught his eyes. She could picture it too. A bit of chocolate sauce on her lip and feeling that hot tongue gliding along her skin. Would he nip her too? Lhust looked away from him, envisioning those white, sharp fangs of his on her skin. She was about to close her eyes, but snapped then open when she heard Ceci appear.

"Alright. Here are your boxes bagged up for you and your dessert." She set a small brown bag on the table and a plate with a big piece of brownie that had chocolate sauce thickly ladled on it with a big heaping scoop of ice cream to its side. "Anything else for you folks?" Ceci waited, looking from one to the other.

Assail simply stared at Lhust, a brow raised as if waiting to see if she would follow through with what he had said or would she be to scared to do it. When he saw her shake her head, he gave a soft chuckle. "No, thank you. This will be all."

"Very well then. He's your bill. Take your time with it." Setting a black little folder on the table, Ceci gave them a smile and left them.

"Too scared?"

"N-No...I...I just...I just...-" _I was too damn chicken, that's what._ "-I just wanted to enjoy my dessert now." Without waiting for him, she grabbed one of the spoons that Ceci left and took a big chunk of brownie into her mouth. Big mistake. She forgot how hot it was, plus with the chocolate syrup. She covered her mouth as she tried to chew, her eyes watering from the way the brownie burned the inside of her mouth. _Good job genius. Can you be even more of an idiot?_

"Are you okay?" Assail watched as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Did he say something to upset?

Shaking her head, Lhust tried to speak, letting out little puffs of air to cool the brownie down. "I...I'm...f-fine...H-Hot.." She was finally able to chew and swallow. Gasping, she took a sip of water that she had and sighed when her mouth was no longer burning. "Crap that was hot." She was surprised her tongue was still working.

Shaking his head, Assail chuckled at her clumsiness. "Must I feed you?" He asked as he took the other spoon and spooned a bit of brownie and ice cream. Letting the soft serve cool the brownie for a bit, he raised it for Lhust.

"I can feed myself you know."

"Yes, but feeding you us a great pleasure for me." He raised the spoon to entice her and she hesitated, but only for a moment before finally leaning in. This time, she closed her eyes in sheer bliss.

"Mmph, this is so good. You should try some as well." Taking a bit on her spoon, Lhust raised it for him to taste and blushed when he leaned in, those perfect lips closing around her spoon before he pulled away.

Back and forth they want, feeding each other till there was nothing left. Lhust felt that if they had been alone, the dessert wasn't the only thing they would have enjoyed.

He had to get her alone. No more distractions. No more food. He needed to have her. His body ached to have her and his cock was demanding to have her. Grabbing the little black folder, he opened it and looked at the bill. The amount didn't even make his eye twitch. Pulling out his wallet, he left a few crisp bills before closing it and setting the folder back down. "Shall we?" He inclined his head.

Nodding, Lhust grabbed her hand bag and sweater, waiting until he came out and pulled her chair for her as she stood. He helped her put her coat on, then led her away towards the exit.

Ceci returned, watching as L and her date left. "Oh girl, you better get some tonight. And you better tell me all about it." She said to herself as she grabbed her black folder from their table. Opening it, Ceci saw how much L's date left and she nearly fainted from the tip amount she would be left with. "Oh dear Jesus Lord up in Heaven." She pressed a hand to her chest. "Oooowee. I can finally get that bra I've been wanting from Victoria Secret." She smiled to herself and walked away to let on of the busboys wipe off the table. As she walked up to the POS, she punched in her number and as she did calculations, Ceci looked over to see Mr. Latimer coming towards her. "Yes Boss?" She asked sweetly.

"Where are they?" He practically demanded.

"Well sir, I do believe they left. I don't think it's right to have them spend the night here."

"Was there any problems?"

"I don't know. Were there, sir?" Ceci looked at him with a quirked brow. She already knew that he couldn't help himself and had no doubt spied on them through the security camera.

Pursing his lips, iAm knew that Ceci knew that he had been watching this whole time. He hadn't like the way Assail had fed her. For God's sakes, it looked as if he had been ready to lie Lhust on the table and mount her then and there. He was bad news. iAm prayed that Lhust wasn't going to see him again and that this would be the only dinner they would have.

The ride back to her house was quiet. They said nothing to each other. Though it was quiet, Lhust's felt that perhaps Assail could hear how loud her heart was beating. She feared it was going to burst from between her ribs and land on her lap. Dinner was over now and he was taking her home. Was something going to happen? Was he going to make something happen? Was she going to let him? She wasn't sure. What was she suppose to do or say? Her body was still hot and tingly from their dinner, especially with him feeding her and looking at her with such predatory eyes. _Oh Dearest Virgin, if something does happen, please don't allow me to screw it up._ Maybe she shouldn't be worried that she was going to ruin something. Maybe she should be worried about that pesky Goddess, Fate. Knowing the way Lhust's nights have been going, that Goddess has been meddling in her affairs. _Dearest Virgin, can you please keep Fate away from this night. Just once, let it end well._ Would she listen. Lhust wasn't sure, but she hoped so, for Assail pulled up to her drive way, parked and turned off the engine.

He said nothing as he got out and closed the door. Lhust watched as he went around, then opened the door for her. Being helped out, Lhust thanked him, before pulling away so he can shut the car door. Nibbling her lip, a habit she had to stop doing, Lhust inclined her head to him. "Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful."

"My pleasure. We should do-" He cut himself off. No. They wouldn't do this again. They couldn't. This was suppose to be a one time and that was it. "I'll walk you to your door." Guiding her, Assail led her up to her small porch and waited while she rummaged for her keys and finally got her front door opened. When she turned, she lifted her head to look up at him as if wanting to say something. Assail could only stare at her. His eyes caught the way her eyes glimmered, how her lips were full and poutty. His body was taut. All night he'd imagine kissing those lips. The moment she parted her mouth to run her tongue gently along her lower lip, Assail lost control of himself. He grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him, his mouth capturing her's while he gingerly pushed her backwards through the door before slamming it closed and turning her, pressing her back to it. Pulling away, he ran his lips along her neck, hearing her delightful gasp in his ear. "I've been waiting all night to do this. To have a taste of you. Have you any idea how many times my cock hardened as I fed you and watched you savor every bit that I gave you." He pressed his pelvis against her so she could feel his erection.

Lhust whimpered, her hands clutching hard at his arms. "Oh God, Assail. Please. Please...I...I..."

"Yes. Tell me dearling. What do you want? Hmm? Tell me." He kissed where her pulse was, then ran his lips to her ear, his teeth gently tugging at her earlobe. "I can smell your arousal Lhust. You want me. Are you wet for me dearling?" He parted her legs with his, pressing her against his thigh. His hands smoothed down along her sides, fingers slipping underneath her dress to slowly push it up. He felt her smooth skin against his palms which made him growl in hunger.

Lhust didn't know what to do. Her mind was everywhere. She wasn't sure what to focus on. His lips on her neck. His erection pressing against her belly or his hands squeezing her thighs. She gasped, her body bucking against his leg. When he asked if she was wet, she was too embarrassed to answer, for she was. Her core was throbbing, her stomach tightening with need.

"Tell me what you want Lhustacia. Tell me and I'll give it to you." Assail cupped her ass and squeezed gently. He trailed his lips down along the swells of her breasts, his tongue smoothing along her flesh. He felt her shiver against his mouth, her body heating thanks to his touch.

Her hands tightened around his shoulders, but she wasn't sure when she wanted to keep holding on or not, till they finally released him and speared through his hair. It was soft like she imagined and Lhust held on and tugged on it, moaning when she felt his tongue on her. "I'm...I...I need you Assail. I can't...t-take it. I need...n-need..." _I need you deep inside me so you can satisfy this throbbing need._

Assail moved one of his hands and reached up, his thumb running along her nipple, perking it up against the fabric of her dress. "Do you want me deep inside you?" He asked as he hooked his thumb and shifted the cloth, exposing that rosy nipple of her's. "You want my cock thrusting in and out of you?" Leaning in, he took her nipple between her lips and suckled lightly, his tongue rolling her nipple around.

Shaking her head, Lhust held on, pulling at his hair. She was fighting with herself, wanting to pull him away as well as pull him towards her. His mouth was hot on her nipple and his words weren't helping her either. Her body was in fire, her pussy tingling and sobbing with need now. She pressed herself against his thigh, almost riding it without shame. "Yes. Oh God, yes. I want you inside me." She pulled his head away, forcing him to look up at her. "I...I want...you...t-to fuck me...I cant take it." Embarrassed at her choice of words, she kissed him deeply to hide her shame.

That was all he needed. Thrusting his tongue on her mouth, Assail reached down between her legs and just as she cupped her, he felt something vibrating in his pocket, before a little ringing echoed around them. He stopped as did Lhust. The phone continued to ring and ring, Assail making no move to pick it up. Why now? Why of all times? Pulling away, he saw Lhust blushing, her thoughts running. No doubt that the phone ringing had changed her mind in regards to what was about to happen.

Cursing, Assail didn't move away, but pulled his hand away from her and reached into his pocket, yanking the phone out and answered in a grave voice. "What?" He growled. It was Ehric and his cousin apologized, but he had bad news. Breathing in hard, he nodded. "Very well. I shall be there." Hanging up, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and pressed his face into her neck to breath in her scent. "I...must leave.." He said against her skin.

_I HATE YOU! WHY?WHY?WHY?WHY FATE?_ This was totally unfair, but then again, perhaps it was a good thing. Jesus, she was about to give up her virginity just like that without even telling him first. Hearing that he had to leave, Lhust didn't want him to, but she had to let him go. "It's...understandable..." Slipping from between him and the door, she moved away, trying her best to walk without falling thanks to her weeks legs.

He couldn't let this end like this. Turning, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "This won't end like this, alright. Another time. Tell me when you're free next time so we can finish what we started." If he kissed her again, he wouldn't be able to leave. Letting her go, he pulled away and let himself out, not looking back, else he would remain there. Damn Fate. Damn that blasted woman. He almost had her. Getting in his car and revving the engine, Assail pulled out from her drive way and shot down the street, his mood sour. He was ready to kill someone.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note_**_ Still alive...*checks pulse* yes, still alive. I know some of you want to shake me and get me to write faster, ah, but we human beings all suffer from a disease called procrastination. It affect us all. We all do our best to fight against this disease. We sometimes win a few battles, sometimes we don't. I won this battle...for now. So please, enjoy the read and as always, thank you for being supportive and leaving reviews._

* * *

Chapter 10

The moment he was gone, Lhust let herself fall on the couch, her legs unable to support her body. So close. She had been so close to getting fucked. Yes. Fucked. No slow love making. No sweet enjoyment of the body. Assail was close to fucking her right then and there against that door and Lhust wouldn't have given a damn. And here she had told herself and iAm that she was only going to end dinner with just dinner and nothing more. Oh boy, was she a liar and apparently desperate as well, but Dearest Virgin, how was she able to resist him. That smoldering hungry look he had given her, that delicious, seductive deep voice that had made her skin prickle in delight and his touch. Jesus did his touch get her hot. She thought she was going to combust into flames right then and there.

Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it to her chest and buried her face in it while she let herself fall to her side. "Just once. Just once, can you just leave me alone?" She asked Fate, but it was useless. That Goddess had some sort of grudge or something and Lhust didn't know what she did. Squeezing the pillow, Lhust figured that perhaps the woman did it on perhaps as a means to help Lhust. Maybe Assail getting that phone call was a good thing. How good would it have been to give herself up to Assail like that and then not see him again. Her virginity was a special thing, something that shouldn't be given away so easily. "Did you purposely cause that disruption in order to protect me?" She asked and knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Perhaps she needed to look at the bright side of this. If she had let Assail fuck her then and there, she wouldn't be seeing him again, which for some reason, didn't settle well with her. Lhust knew that she shouldn't keep seeing him, what for? But she wanted to. She had enjoyed his company. Enjoyed talking to him. She loved the way he spoke, his voice so alluring. Okay, so she was turned on by his voice...and looks...shit, everything, was that bad? Maybe she having another date would be nice. They could enjoy each others company again. Maybe, if she stuck to her guns and tried not to let the dates lead to sex, she could spend time with him even more. The thought of that idea made her smile, but only for a moment. "Oh God, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just let it end like this and forget about him." Was she growing feelings for the male? No, she couldn't be. But, she felt comfortable around him. Safe almost. Maybe it was because he wasn't disgusted with her. Her neighbors didn't like speaking to her. They mostly ignored her all because of what she was. Knowing that for once, someone didn't give a damn about her defect gave her a bit of confidence, but then again, he only knew one of her problems. How would Assail feel when he found out that she didn't have fangs. She should tell him. There would be a time when she would need to feed and he might be the only source she had. She'll test it. She'll see how he'll react. If he was appalled, then that was it. No more going on with...whatever it was they had.

Her next night off was Friday. They can set up another date, talk, enjoy the company, let him know about her no fangs and see what happens. If it turns out bad, then no more seeing it. If it turns out good, well she just hoped she could get a third date out of him. "Alright. And don't mess up this time. Don't fall for temptation. Try and stay as celibate as a damn monk, okay." Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed, glad that she thought of a good idea. She rather liked knowing she could get free food without worrying about paying. And speaking of food- Her eyes snapped open as she recalled her left overs. "Ooohhh, dammit. I left it in his damn car. Well, he sure as hell can enjoy it. Or Ehric and Evale, if they're okay with left overs? Oh, but I really wanted my pasta." Pouting, Lhust forced herself from the couch and went to her door, locking it up tightly for the night. Not bothering with the lights, she headed to her room to try and get this night behind her, if possible.

* * *

His anger was still high, even after the long drive from Lhust's house to where Ehric and Evale were. Tonight had been an exchange night. There shouldn't have been any problems at all. Ehric had assured that Assail didn't need to come and cut his night short. He could have stay. He could have continued what he had started and taken Lhust hard like he had been tempted to do all night. So why didn't he? Why did he instead choose to go and deal with this matter? His body was still aching even long after he was no longer near her. Perhaps he subconsciously thought if he had went ahead and fucked her, that would be the end. He himself had said that all he wanted was to have one taste and that was it. He would rid her of his mind for good and that would be that. But he couldn't. He couldn't have just one taste. He wanted to have more and more. For the first time in his life, he enjoyed the company of a female. Lhustacia wasn't like any of the females from the aristocracy. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed her company. She wasn't a pompous, nose in the air type of female.

Perhaps Fate had purposely caused whatever mishap to happen in order for him to see the error he would have committed. But Dearest Virgin, it had been hard to walk away. Her smell had intoxicated him and her sweet cries and moans. Just thinking about it had his cock stirring again. He growled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. He needed to stop else he would turn around and go back to her.

Reaching his destination, Assail turned off his head lights as he approached the Range Rover that was parked in the shadows. Parking and killing the engine, Assail stepped out as did Ehric and Evale from the Rover.

"Forgive us for interrupting. You needn't have finished your date so abruptly." Ehric said in apology.

"No need for concern. This is more important." _Liar_. "What transpired?"

"The exchange was to happen at the usual time as always, but when we reached the usual meeting spot, our...associates were-" Ehric was trying to think of the proper word to use.

"They were what?" Assail demanded, getting a bit frustrated.

"They were slaughtered."

That made Assail frown. "What do you mean slaughtered?"

"Just as the word implies. Slaughtered. Of course no bodies were there, but there was plenty of black blood to indicate what happened."

If the _lessers_ had been killed then that meant the Brotherhood was involved. If they were, then there was a chance they would come back and look around, which meant Assail would need to find a different location to do the exchanges. "Did you see anyone? A Brother?"

"When we got here, there had been no one. During the time I called you, we stayed in the SUV and while the phone was dialing, someone returned." Ehric frowned. "It wasn't a Brother. It was a Bastard."

Gritting his teeth in anger, the last thing Assail wanted to hear was that the Bastards were lurking around. Whether the Bastards or the Brothers caught him, the results would end the same. Assail and his cousins would be executed instantly. No need to bother with a trial. "Why did he return?"

"To see if others would appear perhaps, but when he sensed that no other _lesser_ was coming, he left. I was unable to see which of the Bastard's it was, but it would be safe to assume that our usual meet up location has been compromised."

Yes it was and the worst thing was that they weren't sure if the _lesser _heusually dealt with had been sent back to the Omega or not. Needing to find out, Assail pulled out his phone searched through his contacts before hitting send. Pressing the phone to his ear, the tone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Calling to let me know the exchange was successful since I haven't heard from my group."

So he didn't come tonight. How lucky for him. "Actually, I was calling to see if you were alive."

"What do you mean by that vampire?"

"I mean, that it seems our usual exchange location has been compromised. Unfortunately, your companions met a gruesome death before the exchange was made."

The voice on the other line cursed and something could be heard crashing. "And the fucking money?"

"The attackers took it."

"I need those fucking drugs vampire!"

"And I need the money."

"How the fuck do you expect me to get you five hundred grand?"

"As far as I know, I lost money as well. How you collect the money is none of my concern though. That is for you to deal with. If you don't wish to bother, then we can end out business here."

There was a bit of cursing. "Alright. I'll have your fucking money."

"You do realize I'll need more than what was to be given tonight."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Interest. Tis part of business. I lost money _lesser_. Eight should be a decent amount for you to collect."

"That's more than what I can get. I don't fucking have enough product to make that amount."

"Make it work. You creatures are good at your work. You're cunning, no? Now, for our new meeting spot." He thought for a moment, before nodding. He rattled off the location of where one of his bought warehouses was. The one where he has his product broken up and packaged. By the time the exchange date came, the brokers would be out of the warehouse and in the basement located in his new museum."

"Nothing funny, alright? Clean exchange."

"As always. No need for concern. Have my money by then." Without another word, Assail hung up and stuffed his phone in his coat pocket. Looking up to Ehric and Evale, he inclined his head. "Let us go. There is nothing else we can do. We will just be more careful."

"Do you think the _lessers_ mentioned anything as to why they were there? Especially with so much money?" Evale asked.

"I doubt. Chances are when the Bastards appeared and not us, they would have immediately attacked. Pity that my money was taken. Oh well." Looking over to where the empty spot where black oil shined thanks to the moon light, Assail wondered what would have happened if the Bastards had appeared at the same time Ehric and Evale were doing the exchange. In all actuality, Ehric and Evale should have been dead as well. "Did something happen along your way here?"

The twins looked at him. "Why do you ask?" Responded Ehric.

"I just realized that if the _lessers_ were there, you should have been there as well and I would not have gotten a phone call at all. In fact, you two should be dead, but you aren't. Something happened along the way here."

Looking at each other, Ehric and Evale kept quiet before turning to look at Assail. "Ironic to say, we were delayed."

Raising a brow, Assail looked at his cousins. "Delayed? In what way?"

"An accident. Three car collision. When we chanced upon it, most of the area around the incident was blocked off by emergency vehicles. We managed to go through an alley way, but do to the detour, we were a few minutes late. The moment we arrived, that's when we noticed that something was amiss. When we saw all that black oil on the floor, we assumed the Brotherhood had chanced upon the _lessers_, but when we returned to the SUV and called you, that's when we saw a Bastard appear."

Assail considered the story. Why was he feeling as if this wasn't just some random occurrence? Why did he feel as if this had been purposely planned? Almost everything worked together. His moment with Lhust disrupted. The accident to delay his cousins and then the Band of Bastards appearing at the time of Ehric and Evale being delayed. This felt as if Fate had a hand in this, but what was her purpose? Stories were told of how she tended to change peoples destinies, either because she was bored or because she just could. What was her plan with him? Was it she that purposely threw Lhustacia in his path? He didn't want to believe such things. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous he thought it. As if Fate had a hand in this.

Feeling his phone chime, Assail slipped his phone from his pocket and checked it. When he saw he had received a message and Lhust's name appearing at the top, his lips twitched a bit as if wanting to smile. Checking his messages, his eyes scanned the screen, and his body felt heavy with excitement almost.

_From Lhustacia: Hello! I just wanted to let you know, that if you were interested, totally okay if you're not, but if you are, my next night off is Friday. I know this great place to get pizza. Let me know if you're interested. Or if you aren't._

He smiled. Of course he was interested. Besides, they had started something and he was determined to finish what had been started. He wasn't going to sleep well tonight and neither was she he could bet. Before he could respond, his phone chimed again and it was another message from her.

_From Lhustacia: Oh, yeah, I forgot my left overs in your car. You can have them...or your cousins...if they're okay with left overs. If not, you can toss them, but that seems wasteful, so just eat them. Or toss them. Okay, bye._

His lips still held their shape. He was smiling like a fool and it seemed that his cousins were kind enough to turn away and give him a moment. Looking up, he saw Evale and Ehric pretending to inspect something off in the distant. "I figured you would have left."

"We did not wish to leave while you were distracted." Answered Ehric without turning around. He sounded as if he was smiling while saying those words.

"Distractions are one thing I do not allow." Turning the screen off, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket without answering her. He will respond once he gets home. No doubt Evale and Ehric found this entertaining.

"We assume the dinner went well?" Ehric asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Frowning, Assail shrugged, acting as if it hadn't been a big deal. He couldn't show how much that female was getting to him. "Very well. She enjoyed herself enough." As did he.

"So you didn't get her upset?" Evale couldn't help, but ask.

Frowning at his own cousins, Assail pegged them with the most killer stare he could give them. "No. She enjoyed herself and that is that, understood. Now let us go." Saying nothing more, Assail turned away from them and headed for his Jaguar while the twins went to the Rover. Each getting in and starting the engines, both vehicles pulled away from the shadows and headed for home.

* * *

Maybe he wasn't interested. Maybe he didn't want to have dinner at all. "Maybe you grossed him out with how horny and desperate you were. Good job Lhust. You might never get laid ever." She huffed as she stared at her phone, trying to make it ring with her mind. She sent Assail a text and he hadn't responded, then again, she sent it to him perhaps half an hour ago. Maybe he wasn't home yet. Perhaps he was still dealing with his emergency. For all she knew, something had happened to Evale and Ehric and here she was being a selfish bitch not thinking about them, but instead thinking about getting a stupid text. "Selfish. No male likes that."

Leaving the phone on the bed, she went to get ready for bed, something she should have done a few minutes ago, but she had been focused on her phone. Undoing her dress, she left the soft material slide down her body and pool around her feet. The moment her dress hit the floor, her phone beeped, signaling a new message. "Finally! A tex- fuck!" In her excitement, she tried to rush to her bed, but her feet got caught in her dress, making her trip and fall hard on the floor. She gasped and curled on to her side, her hands clutching at her breasts. Groaning, she rubbed them to get the pain out. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. Good job Lhust, you're such a dumbass." Huffing, she crawled to the bed and climbed up, grabbed her phone and flipped it open to check her messages. When her eyes caught Assail's name, she wanted to jump up and down, but forced herself to keep her cool. Opening the text, she read it.

_From Assail: It would be a pleasure to grab dinner with you. Same time as before. Don't be late this time. And Ehric and Evale thank you for the food._

She rolled her eyes. She should change his name to Mr. Punctual. "I'll be late if I wanna be." Answering back, she sent a message that she'll be ready on Friday for him. Setting her phone down, Lhust laid down on her side and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. Another dinner date with Assail. If it led to them coming back to her place, she was determined to let the night end with him on the other side of the door, not inside where he could seduce her. "Just, play it cool. You're in control, not him...or..well...don't let him. If you're gonna play the game, play it right." Funny thing was, she was bad at playing games of any kind.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone! Yes, I know, I know. All of you must be asking "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Life...life..and adulting..ya know. I'm hoping to keep on with the writing. So enjoy the Chapter and pray to the fanfiction Gods that I don't get writers block._

* * *

Chapter 11

Lhust was doing her best to concentrate on her task. Her eyes focused as she placed in an order, doing her best to ignore Ceci, even though the female was practically breathing down her neck. Finishing her order, Lhust turned and stopped when Ceci just stood there, a stupid smirk on her face. "For the last time, nothing happened."

"Oh come on L, you think me stupid?"

Lhust simply rolled her eyes and tried to escape, but the female was very persistent. " Come on Ceci, what do you want from me?"

"I just wanna know what happened after dinner. You two were quite...into each other. Never in my life have I ever seen a man smile like a fool when he's feeding a woman. He had quite the hungry eyes, especially when you took bite after bite of his food." Ceci let out a little dramatic sigh, the back of her hand placed on her forehead for effect. "It felt like I was watching a romance drama in real life. A romantic dinner, a nice walk in the park, him taking you home and just ravishing you against the door."

She just stared at the female. "What kind of dramas do you watch that entail such things."

"Well...they don't happen on T.V, mostly in romance novels. Boy, are they steamy. Your date reminded me of one of the guys in one of my books. Tall, dark hair, feral looking. Oh girl, it felt like my book was coming to life."

"Well if it ended with them getting married, I'm sorry to break it to you, but that isn't going to happen."

Ceci sighed. "Well did dinner at least end how I imagined?"

Lhust tried her best not to blush. "No, it didn't. No walks in the park. No making my door feel weird by having it used as a sex accomplice." Thank you Scribe Virgin for her voice sounded cool and composed.

"Oh come on. That's not good. If it were me and if I weren't happily married, I would have climbed that man and ride him like a horse."

"Ceci!"

"What? Look, a girl can dream. I may be happily married, but even married people look for a bit of an adventure."

"Just stick to your books."

"Ain't no shame to have an open mind about things. Heck, me and hubs were thinking of trying out a bit of that kinky sex stuff. The kind that involves ropes and what not."

"And here I thought I was paying you ladies to serve guests. Guess I was wrong."

Both females turned at the sound of Mr. Latimer's voice.

Blushing red, Ceci covered her face with both her hands. "Oh dear God, how much did you hear Boss?" She waved her hand at him to cut him off. "No. Never mind. Let me just go through this night with my dignity still intact. L, we're not done with this convo." Still red, Ceci walked away, embarrassed at the fact their Boss just heard her say she wanted to have bondage play with her husband. To think the female hadn't been embarrassed at all when she told Lhust about.

Shaking his head iAm turned to Lhust, his face serious. "Got a minute?"

"Not really. I need to check on an order and on my customers."

Nodding in understanding, iAm patted her shoulder. "We'll talk later, alright?" Without another word, he walked away, saying hello to patrons as he walked by tables.

Sighing, Lhust figured he was going to be like Ceci and ask how last night went.

Keeping busy, Lhust went to check on her patron, apologizing for the wait. She filled drinks, took orders, brought out food, made customers feel welcomed. She kept herself busy, especially her mind. She didn't want to think about last night. Didn't want to let the images of Assail having her against her front door, his hands and lips roaming. She had to focus. The sooner this night was over, the sooner she could get home, find something else to occupy her thoughts, go to sleep and let this night end quickly. Or perhaps she didn't want it to end too quickly. She was nervous about Friday. Another date with him. Another night of him wanting to continue what had been started last night. No. She won't let it happen, even if her body begged for him, she was going to have some common sense and just keep him on her porch and close the door when the date was over. She will not let him go pass that door frame. For God's sake, she couldn't just up and give her v-card away like nothing. And speaking of v-card, she should let him know about that. Maybe if he knew that was she still pure as can be, he wouldn't try anything too serious. Or what if he did?

Why did she feel as if her plan wasn't going to go the way she wanted it? No, she can't be negative about this. Confidence. She needed to have confidence in herself. Lhust placed a plate of food in front of her patron and walked away, her smile faltering. Oh who was she kidding. Her sense of confidence vanished the moment her father left her. She was a wreck. Okay, maybe not a total wreck. She did have this job and she did have iAm. She sort of had her neighbors. Well, to be more precise, their son, Rhuin. Ceci and Lorraine were sweet and kind to her as well and she couldn't forget about Frankie. He was the first friend she had made.

"Well look at that. My spirits have perked up a bit." She gave a weak chuckle to herself.

* * *

Everything was running smoothly. The staff was bustling, the customers were happy, food was coming out and reaching their destinations in a timely manner. All was well, so there was never a problem if iAm had to step out for a bit. Leaving the restaurant, iAm walked over to a dark corner in the back of his establishment, looked around to make sure no one was around and watching and let his body relax as he misted himself over to Trez's new place. Established among abandoned warehouses just outside of Caldwell, shAdoWs was a booming place already, even though it's only been open for only a month now. During the year Trez had been forcing himself to keep focus on his new place, the poor male had been struggling to keep himself from going crazy about not seeing Selena, but now that both of them were together and happy, everything was fine now with him.

Appearing in a dark corner, iAm materialized and stepped out, heading towards the main entrance way. As he walked up towards the front of the line he was getting harassed and called out. _Too bad chums_. Nodding his head to the bouncer, the human male nodded and smiled, stepping to the side to let iAm in.

The moment he stepped in, the heavy bass vibrated around him, his ears pounding to the beat. He pushed between bodies as they pressed and tried to grind against him. The moment he reached the stairs that led to the VIP section, iAm was greeted by a familiar face.

"Off duty tonight?"

"Yeah. Killing a bit of time before I have to head home."

"How is your male doing? All good."

"As good as it can get."

"Good thing you don't have to hear him complain, huh?"

Xhex couldn't help, but smirk at that little remark. "It may be a good thing not to hear him, but he can still talk loud when he waves his hands around."

"True. Is he in?"

"Yeah. Inside. With Selena."

iAm nodded at that before patting Xhex on the shoulder and stepped away, making his way towards Trez's office. The moment he stepped inside the Employees Only hallway, the heavy bass of the music was cut off greatly. No longer was his ears pounding. The bass could still be heard, but not as harshly. Heading down the small hallway to his brother's office, iAm stopped before a door and raised his hand, knocking hard twice to let the occupants know who it was. Normally, when Selena wasn't here, iAm would knock twice and then enter, but when the female was here, the procedure was knock twice and wait for them to finish before being permitted in. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait a half hour like last time. Poor Selena looked like a cherry tomato when she greeted him. It was no secret what they were doing in here. Iam had told her not to feel ashamed or embarrassed, but sometimes, it was hard to break a Chosen from being proper. Well, she wasn't so proper anymore. The female did come down here to spend time with Trez.

As he waited, iAm had been thinking since yesterday about getting Lhust a car and perhaps teaching her how to drive. He frowned. Lhust would surely refuse to accept it. Maybe he'll get her a simple car, like a Beetle or maybe a Mini Cooper. Would stick be easier to teach or automatic? Automatic would be quicker and easier. Best not to get her stressed out in learning how to shift gears all the time.

While iAm had been standing there thinking, he didn't notice Selena holding the door open, calling him to get his attention.

Finally looking up, iAm shook his head and smiled. "Sorry Sele. How are you?" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. He pretended to ignore the love bites she had on her neck.

"I was beginning to worry when you weren't answering. What got you so distracted? A new recipe?" She closed the door behind him and made her way back to Trez.

"No, not really." He answered. iAm nodded to his brother in greeting and sat down in one of the chairs placed before his desk. "Hows it doin'? All good?"

Trez situated Selena on his lap and nodded. "Yeah. Everything is running smoother than ever. No complaints and problems so far. A few Ods, but nothing extreme. Hows the restaurant?"

"Still the same." iAm simply answered. He wanted to talk to Trez about Lhust. Maybe it would be good to have a few friendly faces in her life. The poor female needed it, especially since she didn't have a family anymore. If iAm ever ran into her father, he'll make him pay for what he's put Lhust through. No female should be left alone to fend for her-

"iAm? Yo, iAm? Hey!" Trez yelled till he finally got his brother's attention. "Jesus man, are you okay? You looked as if you are ready to kill someone."

"You could say that. Though, not really kill, but more like pound their face in till they learn a lesson."

Trez whistled. "So who messed with you this time?"

"Not me, but one of my new servers."

Trez straightened a bit in his seat, holding Selena tightly. "Is there a problem that needs fixing?"

iAm waited a heartbeat before he explained about Lhust and told them her story.

Selena was in utter shock and almost in tears and Trez looked like he too was ready to rip the male apart for leaving Lhust alone.

"That poor female. All alone in the world, unable to dematerialize." Selena wiped her cheek and smiled when her male handed her a tissue. "Thank you, love."

With a little sigh, iAm had kept from mentioning Assail, but that was something that shouldn't be left out. "Little problem I have on my hands though."

"And that would be what?" Asked Trez.

"Not what, but who. A male she's run into. Assail. Name ring a bell?"

Oh did it. He was the male that managed to help in getting Wrath out when the poor male was shot through the neck. Even though he had provided a means of escape, everyone was still wary of the male and shouldn't be trusted, yet. "Is he causing a problem? Cuz if so, we can definitely get our good Brother buddies to help solve it."

"He isn't a problem...yet...or perhaps he is, though Lhust doesn't see him as one. The male is bad news and always has been."

"So, what? Want him dealt with? You know all you have to do is say the words and good ol' Wrath and company will be on him in no time."

"Oh, but, if he isn't causing harm to the female, then there shouldn't be a reason to have him be dealt with. Wouldn't that upset Lhust?"

Selena was right on that. The last thing iAm wanted was to get her upset or anything. He frowned. Why did her feelings mean so much to him? He was caring about her way to much. He's been feeling over protective of her as of late. Not in a, he wanted to claim her for himself way, but more of a...fatherly way. iAm frowned even more. Jesus, he wasn't that old, but this instinctive feeling was simply coming to him in such a natural way.

"Yo, everything cool?" Trez called, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Yeah. It's all good."

"So, do you want Assail dealt with?"

He shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want to upset Lhust, especially since he hasn't done anything to provoke me, yet."

"I say, he just being around the female is provoking you already."

"True, but till he messes up big time, I can't do anything. The last thing I want is for Lhust to get mad at me for interfering with her life and choices."

"You've already been involved way too much for you to pull out now iAm."

"Yeah, true." Standing up, he smoothed down his jacket. "I'm heading out. No, no. I'll let myself out. You two have a good night. I'll see ya at home, alright." As he made his way to the door, iAm stopped for a moment before turning back to Selena and Trez. "Do you guys want to meet her?"

Selena and Trez were surprised at that. They looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

Selena smiled "It wouldn't hurt to meet her. She seems nice."

"I figured, perhaps it would be nice if she got to know others and be comfortable. I figured she doesn't know anyone else, aside from her coworkers, myself and...Assail. So figured perhaps getting acquainted with others would be a good thing."

"Yeah. Seems fair. What you wanna do? Dinner or something?" Trez asked as he gently began to caress Selena's knee, making her purr softly.

Perhaps a light dinner and some sort of fun activity. Like bowling or something. Bowling helped establish friendships, more or less. "She's off tomorrow night. I'll see if she's welcome to the idea. I'll keep you two posted." He smiled and nodded. "Thanks you two. I'll let you know what's happening. Have a good night." He left, closing the door behind him. He knew the minute he was gone, they were going to finish that they had started before he had showed up. Dinner and bowling. Lhust should enjoy that very much. He was smiling all the way as he stepped out of the hallway and back onto the club floor.

Xhex looked up and quirked a brow upon seeing iAm with such a smile. "What's with the stupid smile?"

Yeah. It was a stupid smile, but he couldn't help himself. Why was thinking about making Lhust happy making him feel happy? All his life, he had dedicated everything to ensuring Trez had a good and secure life, but now that Trez was practically settled and safe with the female of his dreams, he was now dedicating his time to a female he didn't know much about. "Nothing. I'll tell you about it later. See ya at home." He nodded good bye and made his way out of the club so he could get back to his restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **Once more, a little late, as always. Sorry guys. The beginning of the year has been a bit hectic. Hopefully it'll get better and I'll be able to focus on writing a bit more. To cheer you guys up, here's a little pun joke. Why** is the ocean blue? Cuz all the fish go, bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo. **Hope that cheered you guys up. Enjoy the read and as always, thank you all for the reviews and taking the time to read my fic._

* * *

_**Chapter**_ 12

The moment he got back, iAm found Lhust in the breakroom getting her things together. He had said good night to Lorraine and Ceci and had watched them both get into their cars safely and drive away.

As she closed her locker and inspected her bag to ensure she had everything, a ritual as it were, iAm was thinking about how to best broach the car and dinner subject. Maybe he should start with dinner first. That seemed to be the better way to start things. "Got everything?" He asked.

"Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Purse? In my hand, so that's a check. Got my sweater, so yeah. That's everything."

"Good. Come on. Everyone's left already."

"Did Ceci and Lorraine get to their cars safely?"

"Yeah. Saw them get in and drive away."

"Good. Thank you."

He smiled as he escorted her out. He had already locked up the front doors and secured all the emergency exits as well. Heading towards the back exit, Lhust stepped out before him. Stopping in front of a small, white panel, iAm flipped the top open and punched in the security alarm code. Hearing the beeping going off, he stepped out and locked up. "Lets go."

Walking towards the car, iAm figured, now was a good time to ask about dinner. "Hey, Lhust. By chance, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Lhust stopped and looked at him. Her cheeks were rosy thanks to a blush.

Not realizing that by asking her such a question, it implied as if perhaps he was going to ask her out, which was, but not for that reason. "Before you think anything, I'm not asking you on a date. I'm inviting you to have dinner with my brother and his mate as well as myself."

She was frowning now. "That...kind of sounds...like a date. Like...a double date."

He frowned. "It's not."

"Are you sure? Cuz, well...you're really sweet iAm and I like you...but...I sort of...don't see you like that."

Now he was staring at her. Did he just get friendzoned? Never in his life did he ever expect to be friendzoned. Frowning, he shook his head. "It's not a date, I swear. I figured...maybe you would like to meet other people. Make some friends. I want you to be able to turn

to others if you ever need help, just in case I'm not around."

And here she thought she was done crying. iAm truly is the best thing that has been thrown at her. She was about to say yes, but stopped. Tomorrow night she had another date with Assail. She couldn't skip out on him just to have dinner with iAm's brother, or could she? No, no. She couldn't. That wouldn't be fair or nice. Unless she came up with a really good excuse, but what? And she sure as hell couldn't tell iAm that she had another date with Assail. She did say that she was only going to have one date with the male, but last night, she had been the one to initiate another date, so she couldn't well call it off. _Damn, what are the rules for this sort of situation?_

"So is that a yes? Or is that a no?" He finally asked after not getting an answer for quite a while.

_Times up. Say something. Just tell him you're going out with Assail tomorrow night. Not like iAm can do anything. Maybe I shouldn't mention which pizza place they were going to or else my dear Boss will take it upon himself to chaperone._ _Or maybe I should cancel my date with Assail. It'll help me in keeping my v-card intact. God, I'm so lame. I wanna see that jerk, but at the same time I don't._

Shaking her head, Lhust gave a weak smile. "I sort of made plans for tomorrow night."

"Oh?"

_Oh. Great. That oh doesn't just end there. He wants to know what I'm doing. I don't have to tell him. Nope. He doesn't have to know. Not at all_.

"I'm going to the movies with Ceci."_ Why the hell did I just fucking lie? Oh god, you stupid idiot._

"I see." He narrowed his eyes. "What movie are you going to see?"

_Shit, shit, shit._ "Movie, um." She shifted her eyes back and forth, trying to think of some movie that just recently came out. She needed time. "Hey, I'm cold. Are you cold? Let's get in the car, yeah." Turning away, Lhust headed for the BMW parked just a few ways. _Good job, got a bit of time. Alright, think stupid. What movies have just come out? Think, think, think._ Reaching the car, she had iAm unlock it and she quickly stepped inside and shut the door. iAm stepped in just a few moment after her, but made no effort to turn the car on.

"Well? What movie are you going to see?"

"Why are you so insistent? I don't know which movie. Ceci was going to pick." _Alright, good save._

"And what were you ladies doing after?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Just trying to see if you're lying to me or not."

_Oh, he's good. Too damn good. Damn you iAm._ "Look, I'm not lying. I'm going to the movies with Ceci and from there, I don't know. She's planning the adventure."

He kept staring at her for a bit, until she saw her cheeks turn rosy. Looking away, he put on his seat belt and started the engine. "Alright. No worries. Raincheck for next time." He said nothing more as he pulled out of the parking spot and turned making his way towards the street. He wasn't going to bring up the fact that Ceci was skipping out on her anniversary to go hang with Lhust. If she was going out with Assail, so be it, but he was going to find out where it was they were going. Lhust wouldn't think anything of it, but iAm didn't want that male nosing around her. She wasn't a toy for him to play with for a bit then toss aside. "You and Ceci have a great time. And do me the favor, and just take care of yourself, alright. If anything happens, call me, no matter what."

She looked over at him. Did he suspect? Of course not. Ceci is off tomorrow so there was nothing to be suspicious about.

It didn't take long for them to reach her house. Getting out, Lhust said her goodnight and kept herself from running up her porch steps and to her front door. _Be cool. Just be cool_. She chanted to herself as she opened her door and looked back, waiving to iAm good night. Stepping in, she closed and locked her door, taking a moment to hear him pull away and drive off. Letting out a heavy sigh, Lhust tossed her purse on her couch and turned one of the lamps on. "Maybe he was suspicious. But why would he? Okay, yeah, I lied, but still. It's not as if Ceci had asked to have tomor-" She stopped mid sentence.

All of a sudden, she remembered. Before Ceci had said good bye, she mentioned being happy to have gotten tomorrow off. Why? Well to celebrate her anniversary of course. Staring at nothing, Lhust realized that iAm already knew. He had already known that Ceci's anniversary was tomorrow. So he knew. He knew that she was going out with Assail. "I wonder...how easy it'll be to trip and fall on a knife? Just be like, whoopsy." Groaning, she covered her eyes, feeling like such an idiot. After a moment of self stupidity, Lhust uncovered her face and frowned. Why? Why should she care if iAm knew she was going out with Assail. She could do whatever she wanted. One more date wouldn't hurt her. What was one little date? "It's just pizza. Nothing special." She blushed. "Pizza and sex no doubt." Shaking her head. " No. None of that. Just pizza." Why did she sound so unsure of that?

Her phone vibrated and gave off a ping from within her purse. Reaching for it, she pulled her phone out and saw she had a message. Looking it up, her heart skipped a beat and her lips curved into a big smile. It was a message from Assail.

_I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. It will be a pleasure to finish what we had started._

Dearest Virgin, did she even want to finish what they had started? Thinking about iAm and how nosy he was in regards to her business, Lhust figured that yes, she did want to finish what they had started. No more what ifs and doubts. At least pizza would be a quick meal.

Shooting a reply back, Lhust turned off her phone and couldn't help, but dance a bit in a circle. "Another date, another date, ano- shit..." She stopped and looked around her home. He was going to see how messy her house was. Well, he had stepped inside, but he had been focused on other things. In truth, the house wasn't messy at all. Lhust had always been on top in regards to keeping the house clean. The most messiest thing at the moment were her dishes and there was literally just a bowl and spoon thanks to the cereal she had before going in to work. "Maybe I'm just over reacting. Yeah, that's it. I'm just..-Shit, what am I going to wear?" Groaning, she zoomed to her room, cursing and talking to herself about what she should wear. "It's only pizza, nothing fancy. Maybe a tee and jeans? Or a skirt? Wait...does Assail know how to dress casual?" No doubt the male only had suits in his closet, but it wouldn't hurt to let him know. Running back out to her living room, she snagged her phone and shot a quick text to Assail, letting him know that this was a dress casual kind of date. After a few minutes, she got a reply back with, _Very well_. Fancy jerk. At least now, she didn't have to worry to much about looking too pretty. "I wonder what he's gonna wear?" She could just imagine him in a simple shirt and jeans. No doubt he could wear a simple outfit and he would still look drop dead gorgeous. With a breathy sigh, Lhust began locking up the house so she could get ready for bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

Assail stood before his open closet, a frown curving his lips. He had received a text message from Lhust, informing him that their date will be a casual wear kind of date. He was never one to dress casual, even when he was at home. Most of the time, he was in the nude within the privacy of his bed chamber. The other times he was in a suit since he always had some form of business to deal with. Scanning his closet, he eyed pristine and pressed suit jackets and pants as well as crisp clean button down shirts and vests. Black shoes lined along one wall of his closet. On the other wall of his closet, he had neatly folded ties of varies dark colors on shelves and on the bottom were three drawers that contained neatly folded socks, all of the same brand and color.

Turning away from his closet, he went over to his dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. More buttons down that were neatly folded and placed. Closing that, he pulled another drawers and this one contained watches of varies brands and colors. Closing that, he opened another and miraculously found what he had been searching for. He pulled out a shirt, dark gray in color and raised it up. Plain in look, it was nothing special. The only special thing about it was the collar, which was in a slight V shape. Looking back at the drawer, he saw he had a few of the same shirts, but in different dark colors. Mostly blacks and grays. "Well that takes care of a quarter of the problem." He doubted he had any other pants besides the ones he had in his closet. Checking the rest of his drawers, he was correct to surmise. He figured the basic tee and one of his slacks as well as one of his suit jackets would have to do. He would need to purchase casual wear pants and jackets for the next time he- Frowning at his thoughts, Assail raised his phone and looked at it. Would there be a next time? Tomorrow he would finish what he had started. He would savor Lhust. Every bit of her and then...then that was it. He wasn't going to see her anymore. Distractions were not permitted, not with him at least. He had important business to be dealing with and having her in his mind and life was a fatal distraction he couldn't afford to have. So no. There wouldn't be a next time.

Looking up, he gazed at his reflection on the dresser mirror and frowned. That last part tasted like a lie to his lips. He wanted to see her, more and more, but knew that couldn't be possible. His world was completely different than her's. To bring her in it would be severe, but...did she have to know? He has always been good in keeping his affairs a secret. No one knew what he did, except for a select few. After so many years, Wrath and the Brotherhood haven't even discovered his misdealings. Having Lhust around wouldn't- shouldn't be bad. But what if it came time to leave? To disappear from her life forever? He'll think of something when the time came. For now, he would enjoy what Fate had placed before him. Might as well savor the spoils in a sense.

* * *

The next night, iAm was parked a few ways from Lhust's house, keeping watch as he waited for Assail to show up. He wasn't sure what got over him nor was he sure why he was doing this. It didn't help that he had picked up Trez and Selena, who were also in the car, waiting. He figured if one was to stake out a house, one would be quiet. Selena didn't seem to understand that and Trez wasn't helping either.

"Why are we here?" Selena asked for the ump-teen time.

"This isn't normal. You do realize that." Trez said from the back seat.

Sighing, iAm smoothed a hand down his face. " I know it isn't. Since yesterday, I've known that doing this was a bad idea, but I don't know what come over me. I don't feel comfortable that Lhust is hanging around that male."

Trez leaned over from where he sat. "Are you having feelings for this female? I know you said you don't-"

"-I don't." iAm cut in.

"-but it honestly isn't normal that you're doing this."

"I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"Bad? Bad like what? Do you think he's going to hurt her." Selena asked in a worried tone.

iAm frowned and shook his head. "No. I don't believe he'll hurt her. I just feel that perhaps she shouldn't be around him is all."

As they continued to talk, headlights were seen coming down the street. A jaguar drove past them and turned, pulling into Lhust's drive way. Everyone in the BWM remained quiet, but only for five seconds.

"So are we going to accost him?" Selena inquired.

Closing his eyes, iAm sighed. "No. We're gonna wait and then follow them and see where they go."

"Oh." She looked back, seeing Assail knocking at Lhust's door. "What are we gonna do once we reach their destination?"

Keeping his eyes focused on the house, iAm answered. " Be subtle and check to see what they are doing and if Lhust is okay."

"Ah." Selena once more looked back, seeing Lhust being walked to the car, the door opened and was helped in. "What if something happens?"

He couldn't help, but sigh. "If anything happens, I'm gonna beat the hell out of Assail and get Lhust out of there."

"Oh." She sat quietly again and watched the Jaguar pull away from the drive way and head down the way it came. "What if-"

"-Selena, if you ask one more question, I'm gonna take both you and your mate back home. Understand?"

She crossed her arms and sat quietly. She had agreed to come along, only because iAm was going to pay for the whole meal. If knowing she and her mate didn't have to pay, then she was all on board. Then again, she loved it when her mate payed as well, but it felt different when someone else did it.

Turning the quick, the engine roaring to life, iAm set the BWM to drive and pulled away from the curve, made a U-turn and followed after Assail and Lhust. His inner thoughts kept fighting with themselves. Half wanted him to stop, turn back and just head home or head to his restaurant and enjoy a nice family style meal. The other half wanted to keep on following and wanted to make sure Lhust was okay. He knew she would be upset if she saw him and no doubt would do something stupid in order to get back to him. He just couldn't get it out of his mind that Lhust was with that male.

"May the Scribe Virgin protect you against that female's wrath. You're gonna need it."Selena said from her seat.

Trez laughed from the back and iAm could only frown and agree that he'll sure as hell need all the protection he could get, for no doubt, Lhust would, if given the chance, murder him for basically stalking her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:** Yay, another chapter. Huzzah *white doves flying towards the sky* Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 13

Lhust had only been to this pizzeria twice, but during those two times, she's never had bad service or bad pizza. The place wasn't over crowded, the noise level of the other patrons was low since everyone was enjoy the small four man orchestra that was play a soothing tune. Looking around, the lights were slightly dimmed down to give the atmosphere a nice ambient and romantic feel. Eyes settling on Lhust, she let her lips curved into a small smile. He was paying attention to the menu so it gave Lhust a chance to check him out. When she had opened her front door and saw him, her heart had skipped a beat. Damn, did he look good with a tee shirt, jacket and slacks. He was semi formal, not much casual, but damn, it hadn't mattered. She had kept herself under control, making sure his appearance didn't affect her.

Her eyes drank in as much she could. The bit of flesh that was exposed thanks to his V collared tee shirt. Assail had removed his jacket and she let her eyes roam over his arms. Who would have thought he was very muscled, then again, he was able to pick her up and handle her with such ease. And his pecks. They pressed against his shirt practically teasing her. When she looked back up, she saw him staring at her, a smirk on that damn handsome face.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked in a smug way.

Blushing, she frowned and raised her menu, trying to hide her face. "No. I was just looking at you, wondering you aren't dressed casually." _Hell yeah, nice save._

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm one who tends to deal with business every night, so my wardrobe mostly consists of suits. I was rather fortunate to have found this shirt." He pulled away and smoothed a hand down his pecs and stomach. "Most fortunate indeed."

_Bastard!_ She thought as she followed his hands. Shaking her head, she focused back on the menu. "Maybe you should shop for some casual clothes."

"Is that an offer for another date?"

"N-No. It isn't. You can shop for yourself."

"Come now. Surely it would be fun and interesting to shop for clothes. You can buy some for yourself. Try them on and if you like, I'll help you take them off."

She almost ripped the menu in half thanks to hearing those words. "W-Will you just focus on what you want."

Setting her menu down, she picked up her glass of water and took a sip and just as she did, the door to the pizzeria opened, the little bell chiming and in entered someone she honestly didn't wish to see. She almost spit her water, but forced herself to swallow it, only to have some go down her wind pipe. Choking, she set her glass down, trying to get some air.

"Lhust, are you alright?" Assail was about the stand up, but stayed when he saw her motioning for him to stay seated.

"No. No. I'm okay. It's just..water down..the wrong pipe." She managed to calm down, giving a little laugh. Trying to keep a pleasant smile, Lhust cleared her throat a few times.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Assail asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh. Totally fine. No need to worry. Oh, um. I need to go to the restroom for a moment. Did you want to split a pizza?"

"If you like, then yes. Particular toppings you would like?"

"Oh doesn't matter so long as their pepperoni and mushroom. I'm free game to whatever else you wanna put. It won't bother me."Standing up, she stepped away from the table, pretending to make her way to the bathroom and when he looked back to the menu, Lhust made a dash around a table and bee lined it towards the three customers that were seated in the back by the far wall. They were lucky they were seated back here so Assail wouldn't see them. Stepping up to the table, Lhust placed her hands on her hips and glared. "What in the hell are you doing here?" She demanded in a whisper so Assail wouldn't hear her.

iAm looked up from his menu. "Oh. Lhust. I didn't realize you were here. As to what am I doing here? Well as you can see I'm having dinner with my brother and his mate." He introduced Trez and Selena.

Not wishing to be rude, she smiled and shook their hands, exchanging pleasantries, but then turned back to iAm. "I know for a fact you followed me. What the hell, dammit. Why are you here?"

"Where's Ceci?" iAm countered.

Blushing, she crossed her arms. "Look, its obvious we both know I'm not here with Ceci."

"It was obvious since yesterday. So why did you lie?"

"Because I know you don't like Assail. And you don't like me going out on dates with him."

"If you know then why keep doing it?"

"Because I don't care. I can do whatever I want iAm. I may work for you, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me how to live my life."

He sighed. "Lhust, look. I'm not trying to run your life. I just-"

"Nope. Look I know you care about me, but I can handle myself, alright? So don't you dare intervene. If I need help, I'll let you know, alright?" She turned to Selena and Trez. "Can you please keep him away from me? I'll owe you big time."

"Don't worry. Go on and enjoy your date." Selena whispered as she shooed her away.

"Thanks." She turned back to iAm. "This isn't over. You and me are going to have a serious talk, alright." She turned away and headed back.

Scowling, iAm watched as Lhust headed back to her table and sat down. "Traitors."

"She's a grown female-"

"-Who doesn't have family or anyone to watch over her-"

"-and she can make her own decisions about her life. You've done all you can iAm. When she needs help, she'll come to you, but don't force yourself on the poor female."

Agreeing with his female, Trez took a sip of his water. "She's right. Leave her be for the mean time. Just be there when she needs you. She'll come to you when she needs to."

Looking over to where Lhust and Assail, he sighed. Perhaps they were right. He shouldn't have to force his help on her. "Fine. I'll leave her be. But if I anything happens, I expect you not to stop me."

"Like hell will I stop you. I'll be joining you in beating the shit out of him."

As she reached the table, Assail stood up, moving around and pulled her chair out so she could sit. Realizing that he would be able to see iAm when he looked up, Lhust figured she would distract him and have him focus on her. "So what toppings did you get for the pizza?" She asked as she sat down.

Moving, Assail kept his eyes on her as he sat himself down. Lhust thanked the heavens that he didn't see iAm or his party. "Not much, really. Sausage and olives along with your choice of toppings. I hope that was alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Like I said, I'm up for whatever. I'm not overly picky."

"Being picky isn't always a bad thing. One needs to be picky in order to get the things they most want and desire."

"Are you picky?"

He took a sip of his water. "On occasion. I pick and choose what I most want." He stared into her eyes. "I picked you to be around with."

She blushed a bit. "Why me? What's so special about me?"

"I cannot say. The way you smell. The way you look. Everything about you is so...enticing Lhust. Do not forget that I'm gonna finish what I had started. I got a taste of you, a sample actually and I aim to enjoy all of you. Tell me. Do you wish finish tasting me?"

_Did it just get hot in here? No. Oh, well it feels like it, cuz my body is on fire._ He was smooth and down right bold. Swallowing down a nervous lump, Lhust wasn't going to shy away. She had been craving for more of his touch. If she didn't get it, she felt as if she wouldn't be able to continue on with her life. Grinning, she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the backs of her hands. "I get the feeling that once I fully start tasting you, I don't think I'll be able to finish in savoring you." She heard a low growl from him, her body flushing from the sound. She felt herself get slightly moist, her heart quickening. With that simple, low growl, Lhust's body had started priming itself for sex.

"Perhaps we shouldn't bother with food. Perhaps we ought to head out and start enjoying each other."

Shaking her head, Lhust smiled. "Nope. We're gonna enjoy dinner first. After that, dessert."

"You wish to torture me?" He asked with a teasing frown.

"I wish to enjoy food and dessert. So stop pouting."

"Dear Lhust. I do not pout."

After a few more minutes of talking, the pizza arrived and Assail ordered a bottle of their best white win. When glasses were brought and wine was poured, they began enjoying their meal.

Using the spatula that was placed to help serve themselves, Lhust managed to grab a big slice and place it on her place. Assail served himself and he just stared at it. How was one suppose to eat this? Did one use a fork and knife. Assail never ate pizza nor did he bother watching anyone eat it. Looking up, Lhust had raised the pizza and seemed to have folded it long way. She was using her hands. Opening her mouth, Lhust took a bite and practically moaned, the sound music to his ears. His cock stirred as she continued to moan in delight at the flavor of their pizza. "If you keep doing that, I might end up throwing you over my shoulder and simply taking you out of here."

She stopped mid bite and looked at him. Not wishing to be rude, she swallowed and licked her lips. "Keep doing what?"

"Make love to your pizza." He simple stated.

Blushing, she put her pizza down. "I'm not making love to my pizza. What makes you say that?"

He smirked. "Your moans. I'm rather surprised you would make such noises, especially in public."

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She hadn't realized she was making any noise, then again, pizza would make anyone moan in delight. _That didn't sound right._ She thought. "Look, pizza is just really good. Alright. Besides, you would know how good it is if you took a bite of yours." Looking at his slice, she frowned a bit. "Do you not like pizza?" Eyes widening, Lhust never asked if he even liked pizza. Now she felt like an inconsiderate jerk. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I should have asked. I'm such an idiot."

Shaking his head, Assail raised his hand to calm her. "Its not that I don't like it. I have just never eaten it. Pizza isn't really something I think about when I need sustenance."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then why aren't you eating it?"

Looking down at his slice, Assail wasn't quite sure what to say. To admit that he's never eaten pizza before, let alone wasn't sure how best to eat it. He knew, though, that Lhust wouldn't judge him. Not in regards to something that in truth was new to him. "I've never had pizza. Is it custom to use your hands in order to eat it?"

Shocked, Lhust just stared at him. He's never had pizza? Though, she honestly shouldn't be surprised. The uppity rich aristocrats would rather eat their caviar and crackers. _Bleh!_

"You can use your hands or utensils. It honestly doesn't matter, though most use their hands._" _She picked up her slice, showing him how to best hold it and took another bite.

Assail looked down at his slice questionably. He might as well. Everyone else around them was doing the same. He took hold of his pizza and did the same thing Lhust did. Taking a breather, he leaned in and took a bite. The flavors that took hold of his tongue surprised him. Something so simple looking bursted with so much flavor.

"Well?" Lhust asked waiting to hear the results.

"It's amazing. Honestly. I would never have thought something as this would be so good." He took another bite, then another and another till he was done with his first slice. He took another and set it on his plate.

"Is this a race on who's gonna eat X amount of pizza slices?" She laughed.

Flushing a bit, Assail stood straight in his chair and shook his head. "Of course not. You should know that we males make it a mission to ensure our-" He stopped himself fast. She wasn't his female. She wasn't anything to him. If that were true, then why did he feel he needed to ensure her safety? To ensure her belly was full and well satisfied? These were things to be done to a female who would be claimed as his own. He was not claiming her. Doing such a thing would be ludicrous. She was nothing more than a passing fancy. One night. Just one night with her and that would be the end. He cleared his throat before resuming. "-We ensure that all females are well fed and if that means less for us and more for then, then so be it."

Lhust shook her head and smiled. "I feel as if we should all be treated equally. Equal portions of food. Equal full bellies. Are we that precious?"

"You are the most precious thing to have ever been born in this world." He said without hesitation. Assail had looked in her eyes when he spoke and he meant every word. "Don't ever feel as if you are not."

She couldn't look away from him. Looking down at her plate, Lhust didn't know what to say. He was the second person to call her precious. To say that she being born was a blessing instead of a mistake. Never had she ever received such words from her father. Her _grandmahmen_ had called her a blessing. A precious gift sent from the Scribe Virgin. Her father though. He made it seem as if being born had been a curse almost.

Swallowing down the emotional lump that had formed in her throat, Lhust blinked a few times, making sure no damn tears escaped. This male always seemed to surprise her. She may not know a lot about him, but being around him, it made her feel...special. _Oh God, don't tell me I'm falling in love._ She looked up at him her eyes meeting his. Her heart practically did a little flip and Lhust blushed. _Maybe it's just lust. He's making me feel special. Wanted. So of course it's not love._ Finishing the last of her bite of her pizza, Lhust pushed her plate away and drank a bit of her wine.

"Are you not going to eat more?" Asked Assail.

"I'm sort of full."

"But you only had one slice."

Blushing a bit, Lhust didn't hesitate to speak. "I'm hungry...but not for pizza." The look in her eyes said it all.

He could read the hunger that showed in her eyes. She wanted him and he in turn wanted her, badly. "What about dessert?" He asked a bit huskily.

"I'll be getting it. No need to worry about that." She smirked.

Waving over their waitress, Assail asked to have the rest of their pizza boxed up. He figured his cousins would enjoy it since they were more accustomed to eating food such as this. Paying the check, Assail helped Lhust out of her seat. Shrugging on his coat, he grabbed the boxed up left over and escorted her out of the pizzeria.

Body fully turned, iAm watched as Lhust and Assail stepped out of the door. He was able to make out the hungry look on her face and he figured he knew what was going to happen.

"Down big boy." Trez spoke as he took another bite of his pizza.

"She shouldn't be going with him. She's still too young."

"She's past her transition. She knows what she wants. Leave her be. He won't hurt her, iAm, trust me."

"Selena-"

"Look, IF he does do something to upset her, you can...I don't now...cut my hair."

Trez looked at her, practically insulted. "Like fuck is he getting near your hair."

Leaning in, Selena kissed away the frown from his lips. "Don't worry. If won't happen, because I know for a fact he won't hurt her. With the way he was looking at her, Assail will put his hands on her, but not in a bad way." She laughed when she saw iAm frown even more. "Stop pouting like a youngling, and eat your pizza."

With a grumble, iAm swallowed down his wine, but didn't touch his pizza.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: **Soooo...I hope you guys are ready. Grab a seat, get some popcorn, take hold of a pillow, cuz you'll be needing it, especially with this chapter. Please set all liquid beverages down, before you start reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 14

Assail had been ready to take Lhust back to his place, but she had insisted on getting dessert. He had offered to stop by anywhere to procure what ever it was she wanted, but it seemed she had already chosen where she was going to go. They had walked a few ways from the pizza restaurant they had been. He spoke his concern about being out, especially since it was getting late and not many humans were out and about. With reassurance, Lhust had promised it was going to be quick. Turning a corner, Lhust had sighed in relief as it were when she saw a little food cart just a few ways. She practically ran over and a male, human had cheered and grabbed her in a tight hug. He had growled low in his throat, ready to tear the humans hands and arms from his person, but it seemed their...relantionship wasn't anything serious. When he came upon them, they were talking, the male pouring what looked like hot chocolate into two styrofoam cups.

"Soes, is this he?" He asked when Assail placed himself next to her.

"Yes, Frankie. This is he. This is Assail."

"Assail? What kinds of name is that? Is it short for assailant?" He laughed which made Lhust laugh as well.

He didn't find that funny at all. Of course his name wasn't short for assailant. It was a warriors name given to him by his birth _mahmen_. But a human such as this wouldn't understand.

"Nahs, I'm just teasing." He placed a lid on both cups and handed them each one. "The names Frankie. And this here is my pastry cream puff cart. If yous ever need a good pastry cream puff, you comes to me, alright."

"Frankie was the first person to be nice to me. He's actually my very first friend."

Ah, so this human was special to her. To hear that he had made her feel special and welcomed reassured Assail a bit. At least he no longer had a reason to maim the human. "I thank you for being Lhu-" He game a mild humph as Lhust gently elbowed him in the stomach and whispered to him.

"L." She whispered.

Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "-I thank you for being L's first friend. Should you ever need a favor or assistance in anything, I'll be happy to lend aid. A friend of L's is also my friend."

Frankie was surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Well look at thats. You're a swell guy." He said as he began placing a few cream puff in a little to go box. "Looks, the only favor I needs is that I need you to help keep an eye on this one. She's been alone for some time. God knows she's had it tough, but it seems he hasn't given up on her. Best you takes good care of hers, alright."

Lhust blushed and looked down, feeling rather shy. Frankie was always good to her.

Looking down at her, Assail couldn't help, but smile when he saw Lhust feeling shy. Slipping a hand around her waist, he couldn't help himself and brought her closer to him. "You have my word, that I shall never let her out of my sight and to take care of her."

"Goods. Now, here you go. Enjoy these." He placed heavy loaded box with cream puffs on top of the small to go box she had. She laughed. "A little over board Frankie. Haha! How much do I owe you."

"Nothing but a smile." He winked at her, which made her smile. "There we go. Payment accepted."

"When are you ever going to let me pay for my pastries?" She asked as she raised the box a bit and inhaled the sweet smell of freshly basked pastry dough.

"You can pays me when you either grows a horn or cuts your hair. And since I know none of those will happen, then there no need for yous to worry about paying me."

"Oh but Frankie-"

"Oh but Lhust-" He mimicked in a high pitched tone. "Go ons now. It's getting late and you're my last customer. I'm closed now. Go on. Get out of heres." He shooed them away.

Laughing, she kissed his cheek in thank you and laughed more when he complained about the mushy stuff.

Saying farewell and shaking Frankie's hand, Assail joined Lhust as they headed back the way they came. He grabbed the boxes from her hand so she wouldn't have to carry them. "He seems like a swell human. Tis rather nice to know you have a friend, even though he's a human."

"He may be human, but he was the first one to be my friend...well...maybe not my first, but either way. He became my friend."

Keeping silent for a moment, they walked until they passed the restaurant they had gone to, and kept walking. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Lhust?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she kept walking, her eyes focused forward.

"Do know, that you can count on me as well. See me as a friend." The words spoken in a soft tone.

Lhust slowed her steps, looking up over to him. Her lips curved in a sweet smile that practically knocked him off his feet. "Thank you Assail. It's nice having friends to count on."

"Count on me for anything."

She took that to heart. Here was another male she could count on. That made at least four.

Reaching his car in the back parking lot of the restaurant, Assail assisted Lhust inside and handed her the boxes to hold before he closed her door. Going around, he placed his hot chocolate in the cup holder and started the Jag as he closed his own door. Looking over, her watched as Lhust took a sip of her hot chocolate, her face showing bliss and comfort. She even let out a satisfied sigh. Soon she would be sighing from sexual satisfaction. He was going to have her sighing, moaning and crying out for him. For his touch. For his lips. For his coc- He had to stop himself before he decided to take her here in the damn car.

Setting the Jag in reverse, he pulled away from the parking spot and switched to drive as he made his way out of the lot and onto the street. "Are you having a wonderful time?" He asked as he drove.

"Of course. Pizza and cream puffs. What else can a girl ask for?" She teased as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"She can ask for a lot of things." He turned to look at her quickly. "She can ask for anything." He smirked before looking back towards the road.

Swallowing down a lump, she said nothing. She didn't even say anything when she realized that they were driving down a different street that didn't lead to her house. He was taking her to his. Should she say something? Was she ready for whatever was going to happen? Glancing over to Assail, her eyes slowly roamed his body. From the top of his head, that handsome killer face and lower to his toned chest and stomach and down his long legs. Oh yes. She was ready. Okay, maybe not, overly ready, but dammit, she couldn't go another night without having him. Her nights restless, her dreams filled with him between her legs, his mouth all along her skin. Thinking about it all was making her ache, her stomach trembling and a moistness collecting between her legs. Hearing a slight hiss, she jumped and looked over, seeing Assails fangs partially bared.

"I can smell it." He turned to look at her, his eyes practically glowing. "I can smell how aroused you are." He growled. His hands clenched around the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white. "What are you thinking about Lhust? Tell me what's arousing you?"

She blushed hard and looked away, her hands clenched together on top her lap. "I...I'm not going to say." She stuttered.

Looking around, Assail saw no other cars around. He began to slow down. "If you don't tell me, I will stop this car and fuck you right there in your seat. Now tell me." He began to slow down even more.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Would he do it? Would he really stop and...and..._ She watched as he slowed down even more. Looking over to him, he was looking over to her, his eyes practically glowing with feral need. _He would definitely stop this car and fuck me. Oh sweet Scribe Virgin. No, she couldn't let this happen. Not here. Not in the car. _Shaking her head, she swallowed down her embarrassment.

"Well, sweetheart? Will you tell me?" He asked as he was almost at a stop.

"I'm...I'm aroused because...because I was..thinking about...the dreams I've been having...about you."

"Dreams? About me? Tell me!" He hissed.

He was almost at a stop now. " I've dreamt..about...about you making love to me...Going slow. Your...mouth all over me as you-

"-Stop." He growled. His cock was hard, pressing against the zipper of his pants. Shifting gears, he pressed the gas, wheels screeching against the pavement. The Jaguar picked up speed and zoomed down the highway. Assail was breathing hard, his cock throbbing. He needed to have her. To hear her say that she's dreamed of him. Dreamed about him pumping in and out of that delicious body of her's.

"Are you...are you upset?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Upset? About that fact you've dreamt of me? About having my...-" He had to stop himself or he was going to stop this car and honestly take her on the side of the road. "I am nay upset." He growled as he slowed down a bit and turned off down a side road.

Looking around, Lhust noticed that there wasn't any houses around. A few sparse trees were scattered here and there. The mountains were set far away in the back, the peaks tipped with snow. In the distance, she could make out a few lights here and there and as they neared closer, she was able to make out a large house with a whole array of windows. It was a big house too. She's never see a house with so many windows before. They neared the tall building and circled around to the side, stopping as he pushed a button to open the garage.

"Your house is really big. Is it just you here?"

"My cousins live here as well. They should be home I believe." He said as he pulled into the garage and parked. He pushed the garage opener button and waited till it was fully closed. Shutting off the car, he removed his seat belt and stepped out, closing the door,

Lhust undid her seat belt and waited till Assail opened her door. Handing him his hot chocolate and the box with the left over pizza. She stepped out and closed the door with her foot. Unable to help herself, she looked down to his pants, and noticed his erection wasn't as prominent.

"Come along. This way." He escorted her towards a side door and led her through a small hall and then they appeared in a large and spacious kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, gray cabinets and black granite counter tops. He also had a center island and lo and behold, Ehric and Evale were there. Upon seeing her and Assail, both stood up and greeted them.

"Cousins." Assail said in simple greeting.

They nodded to him, then looked over to Lhust.

"Hi guys." She was about to raise her hand only to notice that she was holding her hot chocolate. "Oh...um..."Looking at the box with pastries, she placed it on the counter and slid it over to them. "Here. They're puff pastries with filling. The..uhh...the same ones..which..I threw at your car that one time."

They couldn't help, but smile at the memory.

She placed her hot chocolate on the counter. "Oh..we also have left over pizza. We...couldn't finish it." She blushed a bit as she grabbed the box from Assail and placed it on the counter. "Enjoy. Please."

"Are you sure? We couldn't possibly eat food that belongs to you. It would be wrong." Ehric commented.

"Oh no. It's okay. I'm not...really that hungry."

"I'm rather hungry, though for something else." Assail whispered in her ear. He placed his untouched hot chocolate on the counter next to her's. "We shall leave you two to enjoy your meal. Come along Lhustacia. Perhaps you can help me chose what to wear for our next outing."

"Oh..uhh...y-yeah. Of course. Enjoy you two." Waving at them, Assail turned her and led her away from the kitchen and from her cousins. "D-Do they...know..what's going..to happen?"

"If they don't right now, I'm sure hearing your moans and cries of sheer bliss will surely help."

At the mention of his cousins possibly hearing made her blush red. Oh sweet Virgin, she was going to try and keep quiet. The last thing she wanted was for Evale and Ehric to hear her.

Led upstairs to the second floor and down a long hallway, Lhust noticed that Assail's choice in colors was very limited. Dark grays, black and white. It shouldn't surprised her. He wasn't a bright and cheery kind of male, though maybe because he was dark was the reason she got turned on by him. Distracted by simple art that was hung on the walls, she looked up to see him opening a door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are." He opened the door and let her step in first, before coming up behind her and closed the door.

The first thing she couldn't help, but notice was the large bed in the center of the room. Silk black sheets covered it, the head board pressed against the wall. _Shit, don't look at it. Don't look, don't look._ Jerking her head away, she noticed the bank of windows on the other side of the room. "So many windows." She exclaimed as she walked over to them and looked out, seeing nothing but an open field with a few scattered trees. She began to count them one at a time. _Oh God, am I shaking? Haha, why am I shaking? I knew what was going to happen when I got here. So why be nervous? I'm not nervous. Me counting trees doesn't mean I'm nervous. It honestly doesn- oh, look. Tree number eight. I wonder how many more ther-_ Her thoughts stopped when she saw Assail's reflection on the glass.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, pressing himself against her back. Gently, he slipped her sweater from her shoulders and removed it, throwing it on a near by chair.

"N-Nervous? Me? No, of course. I know why I'm here. I know what I want."

"Oh! Do you?" He leaned down, his hand reaching up to move her hair out of the way. Pressing his lips to the side of her neck, he trailed his lips upward, his lips capturing her ear lobe. "Why are you here? Tell me Lhustacia."

Hearing her full name being said by him, gave her shivers along her spine. "I...I'm here...because...because..." Oh God, his lips felt so good against her skin. He began to nibble at her earlobe, sucking at tugging on it. His hands were settled on her hips, rubbing them up and down.

"Come now, tell me."

How the hell could she answer with him distracting her? "I'm here because...Oh you know...why I'm here."

"I want you to say it? I want to hear the words. You're here because you want me to fuck you. Say it." He cooed in her ear.

_Holy, sweet dearest Virgin. _She began to tremble, his hands skimming gently underneath her shirt.

"Say it Lhust."

Breathing hard, she leaned back against him, her head resting against his shoulder. "I'm here...because...I came..to fuck. To...to have you fuck me."

He hissed close to her ear. "Place your hands on the glass. Do not remove them, unless I say so." He waited till she bent forward slightly, hands pressed flatly against the glass. "Good girl." His hands reached up and he began to undo the little buttons of her simple blouse. "How convenient that you wore this shirt." He said as he popped the last button, exposing the simple black laced bra. "Splendid. Simply splendid." He skimmed his finger tips up along her belly, feeling it tremble against his touch. He could hear her breathing hard, could even smell her arousal. Such a delicious and potent smell. His cock hardened even more. He wanted to rip her clothes and bury his cock deep inside her delicious, pu-

He had to get a control of himself. Slow. He needed to take this slow. Savor every minute. Grinning, he pressed his lips to her throat, growling as he felt the the delicious pulse of her vein. Parting his lips, he sucked and nibbled her throat as his hands skimmed down her belly and along her sides. His long fingers hooked onto the waist band of her skirt. Gently, he pulled it down, revealing her sweet hips, then thighs until her skirt pooled around her feet. Pulling away from her, his hissed. She was clad in a delicious black sheer laced underwear that was practically non-existent. Seeing her half dressed drove him insane with hunger. Reaching down, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground. "Lhustacia! Stick your ass out and bend forward more. Spread...spread your legs more as well."

Trembling all over, Lhust looked at her reflection, unable to believe she was doing this. Letting herself be exposed in such a way. But she didn't care. It was turning her on even more. She could feel her panties slowly getting wet, practically sticking to her netherlips. Breathing hard, Lhust did as Assail asked, nay, commanded. She moved backwards a bit as she bent forward even more, her hands sliding down the glass pane. She stepped out of her skirt and kicked it out of the way. Biting her lip, she spread her legs a bit.

"More!" He growled.

She jumped a bit, a delicious shiver running along her spine. Swallowing, she spread her legs more, feeling even more exposed.

"Dearest Virgin" He whispered. Seeing her in such a pose. Legs spread. Panties clinging to those moist cunt lips of her's. His cock strained against his zipper, aching to be released. To be nestled inside her warm depth. He stepped up behind her and his finger tips along her sides feeling her tremble against her touch. "I've been wanting to taste you for quite some time." He gripped her thighs. He went down on his knees, his hands skimming up and down her thighs. "You smell wonderful down here. The sweet smell of honey."

She could practically feel his hot breath against her moist lips. Her legs trembled as they tried to keep her upright. _Dearest Virgin_. Looking down, she was able to see him, watching as he moved closer.

Moving his hands up, he took hold of her ass cheeks and spread her open even more. Her underwear covered her beautiful cunt. Growling, he leaned in her pressed his lips to her panty covered pedals, hearing a lovely gasp escape her lips. Opening his mouth, his tongue skimmed along her underwear, tasting her sweet honey nectar. She moaned even more, her breathing becoming harsh and ragged. He suckled and nipped at her, hearing her cry out in delight.

"A-Assail...oh God." She gasped, her hands pressing hard against the glass.

He reached with his thumb and moved her panties to the side, exposing her moist, pink core. He growled low in his throat. Leaning in, he ran his tongue along her core, moaning at the flavor of her. His cock throbbed as he continued to lick and suck, savoring every bit of her.

"Assail. Oh Fuck, Assail. I...I..." Her body was on fire. Her stomach tightened, her pussy throbbed as she felt herself so close to climaxing. She raised herself on her tip toes, unable to keep herself in control. His tongue swirled and licked, his lips suckled against her flesh, his teeth nipped and nibbled at her clit and lips. She cried out, unable to restrain herself.

"Yes, Lhust. That's it. Let yourself go. Let me taste you." He wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled hard. He was rewarded with a delicious moan. He suckled harder, until finally, he was rewarded with a cry of sheer pleasure and her delicious nectar filling his mouth. He savored every drop, helping her ride her climax, until she gasped and leaned forward, her head resting against the glass.

Raising himself to his feet, he wiped the side of his lip with his thumb. She was a picture of beauty. Grabbing her hips, he pressed his erection against her, forcing her to feel how hard he was for her. "Do you want this Lhust?" he asked as he ground himself against her. "Tell me you want it?"

She could barely regain her senses. Moaning, her couldn't help, but press herself against him without shame. "I...I want..."

"Say it!" He pulled her hips harder against him.

She groaned, her nails scratching at the glass a bit. "Please Assail...Please. You know what I fucking want."

"Tell me then. Tell me what you want." He shifted his hips, the front of his slacks dampening thanks to her moist pussy.

"I want...Oh fuck.." She gasped, her hips moving against him. "I want...you...to fuck me..." She raised her head and looked over her shoulder, her eyes filled with want. "Please."

His lips stretched into a delighted grin. " Your wish is my command, Lhustacia." He said, his eyes practically glowing with hunger.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: _**_ Hey guys. How's it going? Good? All good? Doing your homework? Eating right? Not committing mass murder? That's good. Well, here's another extremely late chapter. One I know some if not all of you have been waiting for. Enjoy. And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing._

* * *

Chapter 15

_Holy sweet Jesus on a rice cracker._ She thought as she clung to the window, trying to get her breathing under control. She never expected something like this. His mouth. His mouth had been on her. Who would have thought she would have orgasmed so hard just by having his mouth on her slick netherlips. Slowly and carefully, she stood straight, her legs still feeling like jello. _Keep it together. Don't be a ninny_. She chided. With one hand still pressed to the glass, she turned around and sucked in her breathed. Assail was standing there with the most feral hungry look I his eyes, his body taut and primed and his cock pressing hard against his slacks. Her belly tightened and her pussy throbbed as if it were readying itself to take him.

His cock was ready to burst against his zipper. Fangs elongated, he growled low in his throat, seeing how she reacted. She was aroused again, even more than before. "Get naked. Do it. Now!" He commanded. He watched as she did so, eyes feasting on every bit of exposed flesh. She slipped out of her shoes and let her blouse slip from her shoulders down to the ground. Dearest Virgin, he wanted to go over to her and help her remove the bit of fabric that covered her, but he didn't. He stayed in place. He stood there and watched as he bra came off and was tossed to the floor. Just one more piece. Just one more and she would be fully naked and exposed in all her glory to him. He was practically holding his breath. Her thumbs hooked onto her panties and she began to slowly push them down.

Lhust watched as his eyes followed her every move. As she pushed her panties down, he followed them until they reached her knees and she let go, feeling them skim down the rest of the way towards the floor. Stepping out and kicking them to the side, Lhust stood there and blushed. It was one thing to have him fondle and touch her while still being partly clothed, it was another when you were fully exposed. Unable to help feeling shy, she was about to cover herself with her hands, until he stepped in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"No. Don't. Don't hide from me. I want to see all of you."

And he did. Stepping back a bit, he roamed her body with his eyes. From her sweet face to her throat, down to her sweet uplifted breasts with their lovely pink nipples. Reaching up, he ran his thumb over one, watching as they perked and hardened. He did the same to the other, pinching it gently and was rewarded with a lovely gasp. He continued with his inspection. Her belly was taut and smooth, her hips were wide and full. Assail could imagine nipping every bit of flesh there and suckling, leaving her marks on her. Yes. He would do that. He would leave multiple bite marks on her so she could show everyone that she belonged to-

He tensed. No. She wasn't her's. She wasn't anything to him. This is nothing more than a one time thing. That was it. But why did he feel as if he couldn't just have her one time. Perhaps it would be okay to have her more than once. Surely nothing would come from that. Yes. That's what he'll do. Enjoy her as much as she would permit. With that plan set, he continued down her body and stopped, seeing her pussy lips still wet from his tonguing and her orgasm. Unable to help himself, he reached down and smoothed his finger along her cleft, making her thrust her hips against his hand and enticing a moan from her. "You're even wetter than before." He growled as he used another finger to spread her lips open.

"W-Well...if..you keep...doing that...y-you're gonna...find your whole hand wet." She gasped as his middle finger rubbed along her slick lips.

This wasn't fair. He was enjoying himself too much. And it wasn't fair that he was still clothed. Without warning, she reached her hand over and cupped his erection, grinning when he hissed. Smoothing her hand up and down his length before giving him a squeeze, she leaned forward, her cunt pressing harder against his hand. "Shouldn't you be naked as well. I've shown you all of mine. Why don't you show me all of you."

His whole hand cupped her. "Why don't you help me out."

Eyes glowing a bit, Lhust reached down and began to undo his zipper and button. She fumbled a few times, losing her grip since Assail didn't stop with his own ministrations. When she finally had everything undone, she pushed his pants down, his cock standing straight and erect. Unable to hide her blush, her eyes took in his length. He was big, Bigger than what she expected. Would that even fit inside her? What if she wasn't able to handle it? Would that be an insult or a compliment? The more she stared at it the more it throbbed before her eyes.

"Are you simply going to look at it?"

Looking up, Lhust sucked in her breath. His fangs were elongated and his eyes had a hungry look to them. "I...well..." What was she suppose to do with it again? Oh, yes. Touch him. Pressing her hand against his abdomen, she skimmed it downward, her fingertips smoothing along his flesh until she skimmed the tip of his cock. It twitched against her hand and she almost pulled away, but hearing Assail's intake of breath and the way his body tensed spurred her on. Gently and slowly, she glided her fingers along hid length, marveling at how hard it was, yet soft and smooth. Biting her lip, she wrapped her hands around him, noticing that she couldn't wrap it fully around him. _He's so big._ Entranced, Lhust moved her hand up and down, squeezing him gently. His low gasps and moans encouraged her more. With her other hand, she reached down and underneath and cupped his balls, feeling how heavy and hard they were on her palm.

"Oh...Fuck..."He hissed. His fingers had stopped with their ministrations against her flesh. He simply cupped her, his hand shaking as she continued to jerk him off and knead his bullocks.

"D-Do you..like this..?" She asked as she smoothed her thumb over the smooth head of his cock.

Did he like this? He was on fire. With her sweet and gentle pumping and fondling, he was surprised he hasn't exploded all over her hand.

Suddenly, both her hands wrapped around him, moving up and down, squeezing his tip every time she moved up. He couldn't take this. He needed to have her. Removing his hands from between her legs, she took hold of both her hands and stopped her.

Surprised, Lhust looked up, scared that she did something wrong, only to gasp and moan when his mouth took her's in a severe and delicious kiss. His tongue thrusted in and out of her mouth, symbolizing what he wanted to do to her. Pulling away, his kissed her neck, his fangs scraping along her flesh. "Get in bed." he growled in her ear. "Get in bed and spread your legs open for me Lhust. I'm going to have you."

She trembled all over. His eyes. Dearest Virgin, his eyes showed how...hungry he was for her. Sweating a bit, Lhust pulled her hands from him cock. Before she pulled away, he kissed her again, tenderly this time. The little kiss made her tingle all over, but in a different way than his other more severe kiss. Her heart did this little flutter. Could she be- _Hah! Don't be silly. Just get in bed and...get...into...position_.

Heading towards the bed, she pulled the covers back and sat down. As she scooted back and got into position, Lhust kept her eyes on Assail. He had slipped his shoes off, then kicked off his slacks. He bent forward and removed his socks and Lhust got a good look of his ass. She couldn't help, but smile and giggle, which made him straighten and look back at her. She quieted down quickly.

The last piece of clothing, his shirt, was removed and tossed to the ground. He didn't turn around, not yet. Instead he spoke over his shoulder to her. "I believe I told you to spread your legs, Lhust."

She blushed and looked down at herself. She had her knees bent and spread. How much more spread did he want her to be. "But...but I am..."She whispered.

He turned around, his cock still hard and throbbing. Moving, no, more like stalking towards the bed, Assail climbed on. He looked like a dangerous leopard that was stalking it prey and satisfying to say, she was glad to be the prey. He crawled towards her and between her legs, only to stop. Reaching with both his hands, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down slightly. He then took hold of her thighs and pushed them farther apart, opening her fully to him. He saw the sweet blush on her cheeks. "No need to be shy. I've seen, touched and tasted you Lhust."

"I-I know...I just..."She stopped, eyes closing when she felt him rubbing the head of his cock along her opening. All he did was glide it up and down, coating himself with her nectar. Her hips involuntarily raised themselves, wanting to feel him more. Wanting him to be inside her now.

Assail leaned forward and took her mouth, tongue delving in and tasting ever bit of her. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers slipping through his hair and gripping him. His cock pressed against her cunt, her hips shifting as she rubbed herself against his him. _Wait, Assail doesn't know that I'm still a virgin. I need to tell him. I need, oh~ yes, right there._ She groaned as his mouth traveled from her lips to her chin and jaw then down along her neck. He kissed and sucked where her vein was, his fangs even scraping along her flesh. She shivered, her mind fogging as she forgot what she was suppose to tell him. _W-what...what am I..suppose...to tell him. Virgin. Yes. I'm a virgin. Need to tell him. Need to- Oh fuck, right there._

Assail had reached down and was circling her clit, making her cry out.

"Yes. Cry out in delight. Moan for me Lhust." He cooed as he flicked her clit.

"Oh God...A-Assail...I...I need...I...I..." Hips rising, she ground herself against his finger, her belly tightening like it did before when she was close to climaxing. She was almost there. Almost at that sweet brink of pleasure filled death. She let go of him, hands taking hold of the sheets.

Her breathing was coming out in short burst. She was close, he could tell. Just as her hands clutched at the sheets on either side of her, Assail positioned his cock and with no warning, he pressed forward, then thrusted his hips and when he did, he tensed at hearing Lhust cry out in pain. He held still, his cock nestled deep inside her, her body shaking a bit; not from pleasure, but no doubt from the sudden pain he had inflicted on her. Pulling away slightly, he saw glistening tears at the corners of her eyes. He had assumed Lhust was a female that had already tasted the fruits of pleasure. He was sadly mistaken. She was or in this case, had been a virgin and he snatch that from her without so much as grace let alone with gentle ease. "Oh God...Lhust...I...I'm so sorry. I thought...I didn't..." He was fumbling with his words. He never fumbled with words, then again, never had he ever taken a female's virginity either.

He was about to pull out of her, only to stop when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No. Don't. It's...it's okay. It's okay."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Lhust?"

_He's angry at me. _She thought as she held onto him even tighter. "I...was caught up in the moment. I'm...I'm sorry..." Tears stung her eyes. _Is he upset that he had to fuck a virgin? Maybe he doesn't like virgins._"A-Are...are you mad at me?" She asked, her voice choking up a bit.

Pulling away slightly from her, he looked at her and saw her tears. She thought he was upset. He was a little in truth. Leaning down, he kissed her long and deep, to help sooth away her distress. When he pulled away, he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm a little upset. Upset that you didn't tell me from the beginning. Bloody hell Lhust, I unmercifully took your virginity." And her delicious unvirginal cunt was driving him insane, but he kept himself together, less he caused her more pain.

She winced. "I...got caught up in the moment..."

And sadly, he did too. Looking at her snowy blue eyes, he kissed her once more before resting his forehead against her's. "You have bestowed upon me a great gift Lhust. I feel rather honored, though I truly wished I could have been a bit more gentle with taking your virtue. We're gonna take it slow from here on out. Are you okay? Uncomfortable? Pain?"

She shifted her hips a bit, as if testing to see if any pain would appear, but none came. When she moved her hips again, Assail hissed, his body tensed above her's. "D-Did I hurt you?" She had to ask, concern in her voice.

"Far from it. I'm doing my best to keep control and not fuck you like an animal."

Blushing, she moved her hips again, getting another hiss from him. "Y-You can. It doesn't hurt anymore. And I think I've gotten adjusted to your...uhh...size..." It had felt as if he had ripped her in two, but once the pain had dulled and she had adjusted, Assail fit...rather nicely inside her.

"Lhust...are you sure? I won't hold back. We can still go slow."

She rocked her hips against him, his cock gently sliding inside her. "Is this answer enough."

It was. He took her mouth hard, hands holding onto her thighs, he pulled out a bit until only the tip of him was still nestled within her walls and he thrust forward. He swallowed her moan and continued to pound against her. She had pulled away in order to gasp and cry out. Her hands held onto his arms as his cock moved in and out of her delicious, hot cunt. "Oh God..." He growled, as he pressed his mouth against her neck.

She felt so good. So amazing. So right. Her sweet cries filled his ears. He pumped faster and harder, unable to control himself. He was getting there. So close to cumming. So close to filling her up with his cum. He wanted to fill every inch of her. Fill her and mark her. He thrusted hard against her thanks to that thought. Mark her? Stupid. Stupid thing for him to think something like that. He would fuck her. Fuck her every chance he got and fill her with his hot cum till they were both done with each other. That was it. Nothing more.

"Oh God, Oh God. Assail...Assail, Assail..." Her nails scratched along his back. He wanted her release. He wanted to savor it, feel it around his cock. He didn't relent with his assault. Instead, he reached down between their bodies and circled her little clit. That got the reaction he wanted. Her hips rose, then bucked as she came, her warm cunt tightening and pulsing around him. He thrusted a few more times, his own release reached. Growling, Assail thrusted one more time before cumming deep inside her.

Breathing hard, he rose up on his hands, looking down at her sated face. His throat felt dry, his fangs pulsing. He wanted to taste something else of her's. Something sweet.

Catching her breath, Lhust looked up and caught her breath. Assail had this look on him. One of hunger and need. With his fangs bared, she knew what he wanted. Without a word, she tilted her head and exposed her neck fully to him. That was all the invitation he needed, for she felt the sweet sting of his fangs pierce her neck, her blood flowing into his mouth and into his body. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he took from her. That which their species lived on. He took from her, savored it, moaned at her sweet flavor. His cock hardened again. He moved his hips against her, fucking her as he drew from her throat.

This felt more different. More erotic than before. Lhust felt like she was on fire. Like molted heat flowed through her veins. She raised her hips every time to meet his, until once again, she cried out in sheer ecstacy. Assail filled her with his cum, pumping into her a few times, before relaxing. Pulling away from her throat, he licked at the wounds to seal them before giving a sweet kiss.

"Take from me." He said as he kissed her ear.

And Lhust didn't think about it. She wanted to taste him. Wanted to know how good his blood was. When he tilted his head to expose his throat to her, she leaned up, lips parted, only until she tensed halfway. She couldn't. She couldn't taste him, because she had no way of doing so. How could she taste his blood if she didn't have fangs.

Sensing her unease, Assail looked down, seeing her hesitation. "Is something the matter?"

_There's a ton of things. One, being that I don't have fucking fangs._ "No...I just...I'm not hungry."

He smirked. "One doesn't need to be hungry to eat." He teased.

"I guess...the mood to bite you hasn't hit me is all."

"Well I'm hoping you will get it soon. Perhaps we should go another round."

"This was my first time. Let me rest a bit. You're like a rabbit or something."

Laughing, Assail kissed her passionately, rolling and placing her on top of him. "Alright, rest. I'll give you a few hours."

"Well aren't you considerate." She teased. A little yawn escaped her lips.

"Only to those I like."

Lhust mumbled something, but she wasn't able to fight against sleep.

Like he promised, he gave her a few hours to sleep, before he rolled her on her back and kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts, sucking and nipping both, before continuing his way down, his mouth taking her cunt in an open mouth, sweet kiss. He licked her. Licked away her virginal blood. With his mouth and tongue he soothed her, showing her this time, how grateful he was that she had chosen him to give up her virginity to.


End file.
